


銀魂短篇

by abc761012



Category: Gintama, ぎんたま, 銀魂
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 93,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對有：土銀、高桂、沖神等等...





	1. 登徒子（高桂）

高杉難得心情好的想要在橋上等待桂，看著桂穿著女裝從容的對面走來，那無可避免的情感再次湧現在自己的內心當中，此時的高杉覺得很想要發笑，等待著自己最愛的人走到自己的身邊，自己卻不像是等待情人的人，反而像是人們口中所說的登徒子。

「這麼晚了一個人走夜路嗎？小姐。」高杉看見迎面而來的桂這樣說著。

「不是小姐，是桂，這年頭要出現的登徒子都有你一半帥的話江戶的少女會很高興的，那麼可以請你滾了嗎？高杉。」桂看見來人後說出這句話。

「你要說我是登徒子也可以，今晚怎麼這樣的打扮？」高杉從容的把桂拉到自己的懷抱當中。

「去了西鄉大人那裡工作，懶得換下衣服，反正也曉得你在這裡等我，讓你看見也不會怎樣。」桂靠在高杉的懷裡悶悶的說。

「我的蔓子果然很好看。」高杉輕輕的抬起桂的下巴。

「不是蔓子，是桂，我是男人。」桂強調這件事。

高杉親吻桂的嘴唇，當桂說出反駁的話，讓高杉很想要發笑，他自然知道桂是男人，除了松陽老師外，高杉覺得桂是唯一留著一頭長髮很好看的男人，自然這些事情高杉不會對桂說。

桂實在不解高杉為什麼要等待自己，率領鬼兵隊的高杉誰都知道是那樣的冷漠無情，大概只有在幾個人的面前才會出現表情，那幾個人剛好都是高杉的青梅竹馬，以及高杉本身最愛、最想守護的人。

只是高杉一點也不想承認自己是想要守護桂，每次都用激進的方式去處理攘夷的事宜，內心當中狂妄的野獸繼續叫囂，似乎不滿足現在的現況，儘管知道最尊重的老師沒事也是一樣，那頭狂妄的野獸就是停不下來，而桂是唯一可以制止那頭野獸的人。

「想去哪？半夜在這裡等我可不是想把我拐回去吧！」桂閉起眼睛靠在高杉的懷裡說。

「的確是想把你拐回去，拐到只有我可以看見的地方。」高杉瞇起那隻唯一好好的眼睛說。

「哼！」桂的語氣聽起來就是那樣不相信。

「這樣的你很美，美到讓我不想讓其他人看見。」高杉輕輕的在桂的耳邊說。

高杉說的話讓桂實在無從反駁，高杉從以前到現在都會說出這樣的話來，曾幾何時桂也沈溺在高杉的懷抱中，從不輕易說出感情的高杉只有對桂會說出這樣的話，是桂唯一的專利。

「你把我拐回來只是要幫你弄一頓宵夜，這樣會不會太大費周章了一點。」桂端出宵夜看見高杉正在抽煙斗。

「蔓子，你說，今晚的星空很美吧！」高杉看著窗外的星空。

「這樣美麗的美景你不是捨得毀滅嗎？」桂似乎不覺得高杉有這樣的雅興。

「和你在一起就捨不得。」高杉把桂拉到自己的懷中抱好。

桂有點受不了高杉這樣小孩子的個性，卻是他愛了十年以上的男人，總是會典雅的彈著三味線給他聽的男人，高杉把頭靠在桂的肩膀上，汲取桂身上的香味，不管多少年過去，高杉都喜歡這樣做。

晚上做好的宵夜依舊冒著煙，桂靜靜的等待高杉的動作，高杉在桂的心目中早已經跟登徒子沒什麼兩樣，每次見到自己總是會調戲自己一番，而自己卻依然那樣的愛他，從未改變的愛戀就如同十年前那樣一般。

「吃點東西吧！不然要涼了。」桂只是這樣對高杉說。

「嗯！」高杉接過桂盛好的食物開始吃起來。

那樣儼然是新婚夫妻一樣，桂覺得要是他們另外一位青梅竹馬看見這樣的情形肯定會這樣說，桂想起以前祭典的時候銀時總是會跟高杉交換三根蘋果糖，然後把自己丟給高杉。

桂覺得他和高杉總是要逼著銀時變回白夜叉的樣子，那是不是太逼迫銀時了，其實實際上他們都不想要看見那樣認真眼神的銀時，不似從前他們認識的銀時，連帶的他們最疼愛的妹妹也宛如夜叉一般。

「銀時那傢伙最近和真選組的鬼之副長交往了。」桂一口、一口的餵高杉。

「是嗎？真看不出來。」高杉吃著桂親手餵的食物。

「你的手在摸哪裡？」桂的聲音已經有所警告。

「蔓子，你真漂亮。」高杉開始想要把桂身上的衣服給脫掉。

「你別鬧了，去彈你的三味線。」桂的聲音聽起來有些著急。

「呵呵！」高杉照樣可以撲倒桂。

高杉溫柔的親吻桂，桂感受到高杉的溫柔，人們稱為『修羅』的男人只有對他那樣的溫柔，『狂亂貴公子』桂小太郎就這樣陷入在名為高杉晉助的『修羅』懷中，早在他們還是小孩子的時候，就已經愛上對方。

高杉發現到自己真的捨不得桂，儘管他們的志向不同，不再有合作的關係，可是卻依舊捨不得桂，似藏那傢伙把他所愛的桂的長髮給砍下來，內心當中高杉其實是很生氣的，當似藏問說他們的關係還是夥伴嗎？高杉更是想要殺了他。

對於高杉而言，桂是自己最愛的情人，銀時和辰馬以及園子、雪都已經是高杉的親人，他們松下私塾的孩子到現在多少都還有在聯絡，辰馬是後來攘夷時認識的傢伙，唯有桂是不可以失去的人。

「到現在還是不習慣你的眼睛包著繃帶，明明就可以治好，硬是要這樣。」桂摸著高杉的左眼。

「呵呵！因為這樣你才會心疼我。」高杉可是會用盡方法把桂留在自己的身邊的。

桂無奈的不知道要說什麼，桂知道高杉的眼睛可以復原，偏偏高杉就喜歡這樣自虐，往往會讓自己擔心的要命，他們沒有跟銀時一樣有個孩子，他們之間的羈絆到底是什麼，有時候桂也不懂。

就這個眼前愛著自己十年的人，自己愛著十年的人，桂捨不得放手，只有在自己的面前高杉才會表現的不一樣，雖然每次都被自己說是登徒子，可高杉總是不以為意，那是他對桂表現的愛的方式，也是屬於他們兩人的羈絆。End


	2. 白夜叉（土銀）

“那個男人，銀色的頭髮染著鮮紅色的血，在戰場上奔馳的身姿，宛如『夜叉』”這是桂在戰場上所說的話。

白夜叉，傳說中的人物，攘夷四傑中最強的男人，和高杉、桂等人是青梅竹馬的好友，如同夜叉般存在的男人，是所有攘夷志士的領袖之一，是他們的中心人物，在白夜叉的領導下，得到了許多的勝利。

但這些勝利卻是用同伴的性命換來的東西，到最後沈重的負擔讓白夜叉喘不過氣來，因此逃離了這個戰場，帶著自己的妹妹離開，戰爭結束後大家各自紛飛，當然有些人卻還是持續成為攘夷志士，例如高杉和桂，辰馬選擇成為商人，銀時和自己的妹妹開了一家店，接手各式各樣的委託。

「身為朋友、身為情人，你知道的還太少，但身為真選組的副長，你知道的實在是太多了，多串君。」銀時看著土方說出這句話來。

「那麼，我到底要用什麼樣的身分來面對你，你告訴我過去，你永遠不想要想起的過去。」土方不喜歡這樣陌生的銀時。

「唉…如果可以，媽媽我還真不希望你知道我的過去。」銀時放鬆自己的表情對土方說。

「但我還是會想要知道，那個我來不及參與的過去。」土方把銀時抱在自己的懷裡。

銀時自然會告訴土方自己的一切，包含自己怎麼被松陽老師給收養，和妹妹是怎樣度過還未被收養的那段時間，為什麼他們會有『食人鬼』和『鬼之子』的稱呼，戰亂的年代他們的父母很早就身亡，兩兄妹靠著大家的接濟而過活，直到松陽老師把他們收養回去才脫離這樣痛苦的生活。

土方聽見這個故事多少很心疼自己的情人，銀時對於這些記憶早就沒有感覺，或許就是自己一直不願意回想，才會總是在夜晚的時候做惡夢，死去的同伴一一的對自己索命，其實銀時很清楚，戰爭就一定會失去很多人的性命。

兩個童年玩伴高杉和桂不遺餘力的想要毀滅這個國家，辰馬反而是利用天人以及自己的商隊創造巨大的財富，遊走在各個星球之間，銀時用逃避的方式在過生活，和妹妹一起在歌舞伎町當中生活，遊走在所有的勢力當中。

「別去想太多了，對我而言，你不是白夜叉，你是銀時，坂田銀時這個人。」土方親吻銀時。

「多串君，謝謝你。」銀時很感謝土方這樣安慰自己。

「我愛上的是鬼，也是夜叉。」土方不否認這件事。

「我愛上的也是鬼，你在真選組當中可是有鬼之副長的稱呼。」銀時覺得自己和土方是那樣的相像。

「我有幸可以愛上傳說中的人物，那是我最大的幸福。」土方摸著銀時的手。

「是嗎？我想我也是。」銀時靠在土方的懷裡閉起眼睛享受。

對於土方而言銀時是白夜叉又怎樣，自己也被人們稱為鬼之副長，同樣是鬼的他們卻愛上了對方，曾經是攘夷志士又怎樣，現在銀時的身分並不跟真選組的副長這個身分衝突。

加上他們組裡的總長可是娶了一位曾經是攘夷志士的女人，還混有天人的血統，那位女孩的天人父親可是宇宙海盜春雨中的大人物，因此銀時的身分對於土方而言並不算什麼，銀時的老師土方也有見過幾次，就是他們總長的岳父之一。

那位老師如同銀時的父親一般，自然土方也會很尊敬那位老師，土方親自到松陽的面前請求松陽把銀時交給自己，松陽那時候看了自己很久，審慎的和自己的另外一半討論，才決定把可愛的銀時交給自己，那時候的土方真是開心極了。

當然土方和銀時交往的這件事，高杉和桂自然也得到消息，這對表面上是敵人可是私底下事情人的情侶知道後，他們完全沒有反對這件事，身為銀時的童年玩伴他們很高興銀時找到一位好伴侶，但如果土方虧待銀時就只有死亡的路途。

「我記得高杉和桂得知我和你在一起的消息時，有狠狠的恐嚇過我。」土方憶起這件事。

「是嗎？沒想到假髮和高杉那傢伙竟然會恐嚇你。」銀時笑笑的說著。

「因為他們很重視你，很重視你這位童年玩伴。」土方大概了解他們的心態。

「或許吧！那兩人總是會這樣，明明很擔心，卻彆扭得很不說出來。」銀時怎麼會不了解他們兩人的想法。

「坂本辰馬那位大商人也告訴我要好好對待你，不然他可要把你搶過去。」土方覺得自己和銀時在一起總是會多了很多情敵。

「辰馬那傢伙就是這樣，從以前就是那樣。」銀時想起辰馬的個性有些頭痛。

土方看著銀時微微的笑著，他懷裡的人現在不是白夜叉，儘管曾經被人們稱為白夜叉，可是現在卻一點也看不出來，這樣的銀時是他最喜歡的銀時，當然土方也有看過銀時戰鬥過的樣子，宛如夜叉的存在不是浪得虛名。

會被稱為夜叉的他們絕對不可以小看，銀時總是捲入各式各樣的麻煩當中，土方很心疼這樣的銀時，就算銀時不想要去找麻煩，可是麻煩總是會出現在銀時的身邊，看見銀時身上大大小小的傷口，真的讓土方很心疼。

「哪天要是麻煩不找你該有多少，身上老是多了許多的傷口，讓我很心疼。」土方摸摸銀時的頭髮。

「多串君你自己還不是一樣，你自己也要小心點。」銀時不管怎樣就是不好好叫土方的名字，土方久了也沒去計較。

「真選組的生活就是打打殺殺，受傷是難免的。」土方從不否認這樣的生活。

「媽媽我呀！也是同樣的，接了委託就會被捲入麻煩中。」銀時想要表達的意思就是各式各樣的委託都有。

「這我知道，當初吉原的事情以及紅櫻的事情讓我很擔心，受到那樣嚴重的傷，卻還要戰鬥。」土方親吻銀時的手指。

「比起攘夷後期的戰爭已經算好了，爸爸你也要好好保重，不要讓我擔心。」銀時很難得的承認自己會擔心土方。

土方聽見銀時說的話只是微笑，他們一個有鬼之副長的稱呼，一個有白夜叉的稱呼，他們本身就是鬼，他們會用自己的方式去守護自己最心愛的人，銀時只要他的刀可以伸展到的地方，就是他的國家，就是他想要保護的地方，土方的話則是要保護幕府，保護這個國家的人民，這是真選組的職責，可是他們想保護對方的心意卻不會改變，因為那是對於自己最重要的情人。End


	3. 交往（沖神）沖田生日賀文

7月8日牛角花(Birdfoot)

花語：重逢

花占卜：您是個循規蹈矩的人，為人正義，敢作敢為，遇到不合理的事情，您會挺身而出，伸張正義。但您過於為他人設想，忽略自己的能力，有時會幫倒忙，您應該吸收多些新資訊，您的人生會快樂一些。

花箴言：在感情方面多些聯想，人生會更美滿。

沖田和神樂這對不打不相識的情侶不知道什麼時候開始偷偷地交往起來，他們什麼時候交往的其他人都不曉得，當銀時和土方發現的時候他們已經開始交往起來，那時候他們已經是無法分開的地步，因此銀時和土方也懶得去管他們。

沖田和神樂每次見面都會開打，到最後大家已經習慣他們兩人的相處模式，每次看見他們兩個打架一定會躲的遠遠的，因為他們兩人的破壞力可是很恐怖的，因此一定要離他們很遠才可以。

「中華女孩，我們說好要一起出去玩的，所以出門吧！」沖田來到萬事屋叫。

「知道了啦！等我一下啦！阿嚕。」神樂大叫。

「哎呀！女兒要跟男朋友出門了。」銀時看見這樣的情形說。

「他們要出門，你不會去和土方哥哥約會。」雪只是白了一眼給自己的兄長。

沖田很有耐心的等待神樂，神樂開開心心的打扮好跟沖田一起出門，銀時看見神樂開心的樣子只是微笑，銀時覺得自己被神威和星海坊主託付實在是不知道要說什麼。

神威還有可能是自己的妹婿，想到這裡銀時就覺得頭大，沖田和神樂會在一起銀時不訝異，但是為什麼神威會和自己的妹妹在一起，銀時就不懂為什麼神威會看上自己的妹妹就是。

「中華女孩，妳今天想要去哪裡？」沖田牽起神樂的手問。

「哪裡都可以。」神樂對於這樣的動作有些害羞。

「先去蛋糕店吃東西吧！」沖田決定先帶神樂去吃甜點。

「好。」神樂開心的笑。

沖田發現到自己真的很喜歡看見神樂的笑容，神樂笑起來真的很可愛，當初總是和自己打打殺殺的女孩，沒想到笑起來竟然是那樣好看，原來自己真的很喜歡這位中華女孩。

沖田知道神樂是夜兔族的人，所以不太能夠曬太陽，總是會細心的讓神樂帶上雨傘遮陽，真選組當中的總長的妻子就是夜兔和人類所生的孩子，擁有夜兔的血統可是卻對太陽免疫。

「好涼快，今天天氣真熱。」神樂踏進店裡後開心的說。

「雨傘收起來吧！」沖田細心的說。

「嗯！」神樂開心的把雨傘給收好。

「妳的雨傘？」沖田發現到神樂的雨傘變漂亮了。

「鳳陽叔叔幫我用的，他幫我弄成比較漂亮的樣子，他說女孩子本來就要有一把漂亮的傘。」神樂對於自己的傘變得很漂亮很開心。

「當然，妳那麼可愛。」沖田可是很同意鳳陽說的話。

神樂聽見沖田讚賞自己的時候臉紅的一下，沖田看見神樂臉紅的樣子只是微笑，神樂是個很可愛的小女孩，撇除個性不說的話，神樂的確是很可愛的孩子，沖田知道神樂有些缺點，那些缺點雪已經盡量幫忙改進。

他們坐的位子並不明顯，雖然真選組的人想要跟蹤他們，但是大多被沖田用大砲給轟走，沖田可是不希望別人來打擾自己和神樂的約會，神樂知道那些人沖田一定會解決的，自己根本不需要出手。

「好好吃喔！這家的蛋糕真的好好吃。」神樂吃下蛋糕後感到很幸福。

「很好吃吧！我好不容易找到這家店的。」沖田看見神樂開心的樣子覺得一切都值得。

「你怎麼找到這家店的？下次我也可以讓小銀過來吃。」神樂覺得這件事還是要跟銀時分享一下。

「不需要多此一舉，土方那傢伙已經知道，下次會帶旦那來的。」沖田看見神樂的笑容有些臉紅。

（旦那：老闆）

沖田很喜歡看神樂的笑容，神樂的眼睛天藍色很像是藍天，沖田覺得光是看神樂的眼睛就覺得很溫暖，沖田喜歡看神樂的眼睛，那雙眼睛真的很漂亮，沖田總是想，那雙靈活的大眼會說話。

沖田覺得自己才有資格站在神樂身旁的位子，要是未來自己可以和神樂組成家庭的話，沖田一定會很高興的，畢竟神樂是那樣可愛的女孩，沖田很喜歡神樂，主要的原因是神樂大剌剌的，能力又跟自己不相上下。

沖田喜歡能力跟自己不相上下的人，所以很想要和銀時對決一次，上次見識過雪的能力，沖田就有股衝動想要和雪對決，只是沖田也清楚自己的能力沒有那樣強，很快就會被打飛的，沖田還是乖乖的待在神樂身邊比較實在。

「總悟，我今天很快樂喔！」沖田和神樂來到公園的長椅上坐下。

「我也是，妳今天玩的很開心，我很高興。」沖田摸摸神樂的瀏海。

「下次一起出來，希望可以和大家一起出來玩。」神樂還是那樣小孩子個性。

「好呀！下次一起去海邊好了。」沖田知道神樂很想要去旅行。

神樂聽見這句話馬上撲到沖田的懷中，神樂覺得自己有這個男友真的很好，沖田總是會了解她的心意，神樂自然很開心沖田是那樣懂她的心思，和沖田交往真的很快樂。

沖田知道神樂是個好女孩，沖田的姊姊三葉也很喜歡神樂，神樂的心思其實很好懂，沖田很容易就懂神樂的心思，沖田打從交往以來猜中過不少神樂的心思，讓神樂非常的高興，他們之間的交往是那樣的快樂，是任何人都學不來的，也沒有人可以拆散他們之間的情感的。End


	4. 花火【はなび】(土銀)

每年到了七夕情人節的時候，城鎮都會施放煙火，漂亮的煙火，城裡總是會舉辦祭典，江戶自然也不例外，銀時很清楚這時候喜歡看煙火的高杉就會出現，那時候土方他們就要忙很久。

這次的祭典銀時照例和神樂、新八，以及自己的妹妹雪一起逛，當然路途中新八和遠道而來的雲母一起去逛，神樂的話馬上被沖田帶走，只剩下自己的妹妹待在自己的身邊，沒過多久神威也出現在他們的面前，把雪給帶走，銀時就這樣一個人逛著。

「神威，你幹嘛啦！我要跟我哥一起逛啦！」銀時聽見妹妹大喊的聲音。

「不行喔！今天難得的七夕，我要和妳一起。」神威把雪拉近自己的懷裡。

銀時看見這樣的情形只是擺擺手要他們好好去逛，自己則是漫無目的的逛著，土方看見這樣的情形來到銀時的身邊，銀時清楚這樣的日子他所收養的孩子是待在母親身邊，根本不需要擔心。

「天然卷，你心情不好？」土方看見銀時漫無目的的樣子拍拍銀時的肩膀。

「多串君？我以為你要維持秩序。」銀時知道土方聽的懂自己所說的話。

「聽說有桂那傢伙存在，高杉就暫時不需要擔心。」土方只是給了銀時這樣一個答案。

「是嗎？看樣子那兩個傢伙又去濃情蜜意放閃光。」銀時自然懂土方說的意思。

土方這次打算和銀時一起看煙火，順便把銀時拐回去，土方可是很想要享用大餐，銀時不清楚土方的心思，可以和土方一起逛也算是不錯的選擇，畢竟真的很少和土方一起出來約會，和土方在一起感覺很好，除了床上運動外。

兩人就這樣手牽手一起逛祭典，一起吃同一份章魚燒、一起玩一些小遊戲，愜意的氛圍在他們周圍形成，難得可以一起出來又沒人打擾的約會土方可是非常的高興，銀時自然也很開心可以和土方一起約會。

「今晚我過去你那裡？」土方輕輕的在銀時的耳邊問。

「隨你。」銀時清楚他們幾個是不會回來的。

土方知道今天祭典結束可以好好的吃到自己的大餐，銀時的身體可是土方想念很久的大餐，雖然不能每天待在一起，儘管每天見面土方還是有種欲求不滿的感覺，對此銀時往往不曉得要說什麼。

只要經歷過床上運動，第二天有委託的話一定都必須要交給其他人處理，如果自己的妹妹還在那還沒什麼，要是雪不在的話，銀時可就要傷腦筋，畢竟自家的妹妹有時候要去宇宙處理春雨海賊團裡面的事務。

咻~碰~祭典上面已經開始放煙花，土方和銀時抬頭看美麗的煙花，銀時看見煙花的樣子只是微笑，有心愛的人陪在自己身邊看煙火的樣子，銀時自然會很高興，畢竟土方是自己的愛人。

「煙火看過了，我們也吃飽了，回去吧！」土方牽起銀時的手一起回去。

「嗯！」銀時注意到頭頂上的煙火還是繼續下去。

回到萬事屋中土方趁其不備的把銀時壓在身下，銀時看見這樣的情形就知道土方到底想要做什麼，今天因為貪圖方便的關係所以只有穿浴衣出門，自然土方也是這樣。

銀時穿著浴衣的樣子真的讓土方非常的好下手，土方的手已經伸進銀時的浴衣內，慢慢的開始碰觸銀時胸口前面的小紅點，惹得銀時呻吟聲連連，土方看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他想要的目的已經達成。

土方自然不會放過銀時的下半身，在自己的挑逗之下銀時的分身已經舉起，經過這樣的挑逗銀時根本就受不了，全身發熱想要土方的渴望已經把理智給拋棄掉，土方看見這樣的情形感到很高興。

「十…四…那裡…不…可以…」銀時說話已經斷斷續續。

「我要進去了，還好在這裡有準備潤滑劑。」土方把潤滑劑抹在手上，往銀時身後的小穴探去。

一跟手指頭進入、兩根手指頭進入，抽插的速度加快讓銀時的呻吟聲變得更美妙，土方聽見銀時的呻吟聲覺得自己快要忍不住，腫大的分身已經在跟自己的理智叫囂，希望自己快點進入銀時的體內。

當土方把自己的分身進入銀時的體內後，聽見銀時大叫的樣子只是微笑，銀時每次做到這樣的地步總是會大叫，土方根本就不在乎銀時的大叫聲，反而很享受可以進入銀時的體內。

「土方…你…這傢伙…啊…」銀時感受到土方進入體內的感覺。

「銀時，乖！別叫。」土方親吻銀時的嘴唇。

活塞運動持續進行，土方不只有動到自己的腰部，自然還會顧及到銀時前面的分身，銀時感覺到自己根本就是飄飄欲仙，似乎已經拜倒在土方的手下，土方每次跟自己發生親密關係的時候都會這樣做。

「啊…嗯…十四…快點…」銀時的雙腳夾緊土方的腰部，彷彿就是要土方動作快點。

「遵照你的要求，銀時。」土方開始動的很快，銀時幾乎有點要受不了的感覺。

「十…四…慢…慢….點…我…受…不…了…」銀時似乎受不了土方強勁的攻勢提出想要土方動作慢點。

「一下子要我快、一下子要我慢，你到底要我怎樣做呢？銀時。」土方媚惑的聲音在銀時的耳邊響起。

「啊哈…嗯…」銀時因為土方的動作根本就說不出話來。

「我快了，一起。」土方的指令讓銀時邁向高潮。

土方一個挺進射出自己的白濁，銀時的分身也射出白濁出來，兩人一起達到高潮，土方滿意的吃下銀時射出來的白濁，邪媚的笑容讓銀時看見後有點目不轉睛，這樣媚惑人心的土方異常的帥氣，自然讓銀時無法移開視線。

土方親吻銀時，似乎已經打算有再來一次的現象，銀時的雙手環繞在土方的脖子讓，土方的分身可還沒從銀時的體那拔出來，蠢蠢欲動的樣子似乎已經打算有再來一次的現象。

今晚對於他們又是不眠夜，煙火繼續在外頭施放，臥室裡頭卻一片春光旖旎，任何的煙花在他們面前都會相形失色，月娘可是羞紅了臉躲在雲朵的後面，不敢偷窺這房裡的春光。End


	5. 綑綁PLAY(高桂)

七夕又稱為乞巧節，每年的今天江戶都會舉辦祭典，喜歡看煙花的高杉會趁此來到江戶，當然來到江戶的第一件事情就是去找自己最心愛的桂，高杉已經很久沒有找自己心愛的桂，每次見到桂不免有一番親密的舉動。

桂根本就不知道高杉為什麼會來找自己，他們兩人的感情早在那時候已經煙消雲散，高杉卻不覺得他們的感情這麼早就煙消雲散，早已經不再是那樣的濃情蜜意，但是高杉只要來到江戶就會過來找桂。

「是誰？」桂警戒的看著周圍。

「什麼時候你也那麼警戒了，蔓子。」高杉用以往的笑容面對自己最心愛的人。

「哼！什麼風讓你來到江戶，還有不是蔓子是桂。」桂不屑的看著高杉。

「今天是七夕。」高杉用著今天是好天氣的語氣跟桂說。

「我還以為你是打算要找真選組的麻煩。」桂似乎還是不相信眼前的人。

「你到底什麼時候才會相信我一次？蔓子。」高杉不動聲色的靠近桂，把桂擄到自己的懷中。

桂無法掙脫高杉的懷抱，他現在想要逃離這隻野獸，高杉的野獸氣息太過接近自己，桂不喜歡這樣的感覺，縱使以前他們兩人是那樣的親密，現在桂卻不願意靠近高杉。

高杉不懂為什麼自己最心愛的人不願意靠近自己，他的桂是那樣的美麗，美麗到自己想要把他綁在身邊，可是他的桂卻一次又一次的逃離自己，不管是有多大耐心的人都會生氣，何況是高杉這樣完全沒有耐心的傢伙。

「我說過了，不許逃離我。」高杉把桂的雙手綁了起來。

「放開我，高杉。」桂沒想到自己被高杉綁架過來。

「蔓子，我說過了，不許逃離我，把你綁住你就不會逃離我身邊。」高杉居高臨下的抬起桂的下巴。

「不是蔓子是桂，你這什麼意思？我們的信念不同，我又為何要待在你身邊？」桂無法理解高杉的情緒是從何而來。

「蔓子，難道你體會不了我們之間的情感嗎？」高杉就是不願意鬆綁桂，怕桂再次逃離自己身邊。

「不是蔓子是桂，誰和你之間有感情，你這隻野獸也懂感情嗎？」桂似乎還意識不到自己是很危險的狀態。

高杉聽見桂的說法只是微笑，還好剛剛把桂擄來的時候有先見之明，桂現在是躺在床上，雙手被綁在頭上的柱子上面，高杉順勢的跨坐在桂的腰上，扯下桂身上的和服，高杉已經決定在桂的身上留下痕跡，代表桂是自己的東西，誰也無法奪走。

剛剛在祭典上面，高杉趁著桂看著煙花不注意的時候把桂拐到自己身上，驚恐的表情在煙花的襯托下是那樣的美麗，那時的高杉有聽見自己疼愛的妹妹被神威拉走的原因，自家的童年好友則是和自己最大的勁敵約會，媚惑般的笑容出現在高杉的臉上，微溫的雙手撫摸著桂的臉龐。

現在高杉很高興可以看見桂對於自己步步逼近而驚恐的樣子，雖然沒有絕美的煙花陪襯，光是看見桂驚恐的樣子高杉就感到很高興，血液裡的野獸因子都已經沸騰起來，似乎已經想要品嚐桂那美妙的身軀。

桂看見壓在自己身上的高杉正在把自己的衣服給脫掉，衣服下面遮住的身軀是那樣的曼妙，曾幾何時這個身軀是屬於現在壓在自己身上的傢伙，高杉漂亮的紫色和服似乎也落在旁邊。

「痛。」桂的脖子冷不防的被高杉咬了一口。

「你的味道還是那樣的好。」咬下一口後的高杉舔舔自己的嘴唇。

「高杉你…」那樣舔嘴唇的動作說有多情色就有多情色。

「怎麼？不喜歡，我說過了，你要叫我什麼？」高杉用什麼舔著桂敏感的區域。

「嗯…住…手…」敏感的桂已經叫出來。

高杉聽見桂的聲音微笑，冷不防的用自己的嘴巴去服侍桂的分身，高杉在做這件事的時候，總是喜歡用一些花招，當然往往不含強暴的戲碼就是，桂總是無法忍受高杉這樣子對待自己。

漸漸的高杉的動作帶給桂快感上面的享受，桂的呻吟聲成了高杉最佳的調劑，解決完桂的分身後，高杉直接用自己的分身往桂的後面小穴進入，痛的桂實在是不知道要說什麼。

「痛…痛…晉助…」桂哀號。

「總算叫我的名字啦！蔓子。」高杉親密的吻著桂的一切。

「哈…啊…嗯…」淫蕩的呻吟聲像是止不住一般的從桂的口中出現。

「親愛的蔓子，舒服嗎？」高杉的聲音聽在桂的耳中就像是凌遲一般。

高杉動了動自己的腰，抽插的動作一直沒有停下來過，似乎不在意桂的後面是否流血還是怎樣，對於高杉而言那不是什麼重要的事情，只要桂乖乖的在自己的伸下，讓自己可以快活，高杉其他的事情都不管。

桂因為高杉的舉動實在是不知道要說什麼，那種感覺可是非常的痛，加上雙手被綑綁著，繩子和手的摩擦讓桂感到很不舒服，對於桂而言這一點也不是情趣，反而是折磨自己的動作，偏偏高杉異常的喜歡這樣。

「晉助…很痛…住手…」桂已經叫到發不出聲音。

「嗓子啞了嗎？呵呵！這一點也不像你呀！蔓子。」高杉輕柔的撫摸桂的臉頰。

「你…」桂的眼神變得很犀利、很有殺氣，似乎想要殺了高杉一般。

「呵呵！這個眼神我喜歡。」高杉舔舔自己的嘴唇，媚惑人心的樣子讓桂迷茫。

高杉喜歡折磨自己的情人，尤其是在床事上面更是喜歡，讓桂往往不知道要說什麼，只能任由高杉這樣對待自己，他從未掙脫過高杉的懷抱，想要掙脫卻總是被抓回高杉的身邊，沒有真正逃離高杉的身邊一天。

這一切讓桂實在不知道要說什麼，只能說自己內心的一部分還是那樣的迷戀高杉，只是自己不願意承認，要是認真的掙脫的話，桂早已經逃離高杉的一切，只能說自己自作自受，甘願在高杉的伸下呻吟，忍受高杉的一切，至死不渝。End


	6. 圖書館PLAY(高桂)桂生日賀文

6月26日白色紫丁香(Lilac)

花語：美麗的誓言

花占卜：無論歲月如何改變，您仍然保留著那顆單純的心。您對愛情太過天真，容易被人欺騙，為了避免不再受傷害，您應該睜開雙眼，看清眼前人，慢慢再投入自己的感情，那時您的愛情會穩健得多。

花箴言：愛情需要從堅固的基礎開始。

桂小太郎是3年z班的資優生之一，高杉晉助雖然是不良學生但是功課卻是頂尖的，他們兩人是一對情侶，高杉知道桂總是會在放學的時候到圖書館去唸書，由於自己總是在那種地方待不下去，所以從未乖乖的跟桂去那裡念書，只是今天高杉心血來潮決定要和桂一起過去。

桂不解為什麼高杉會想要跟自己一起過來讀書，桂知道平常高杉這時候都是去補習或是蹺課去處理不良少年那裏的事情，根本不會跟在自己的身邊，偶爾他們會去以前老師的家，那是銀八的養父松楊，也是他們兩人的啟蒙導師，他們有時間就會過去拜訪一下。

「晉助，你今天怎麼會想要跟我去圖書館？」桂實在不能理解高杉的行動。

「我無聊，蔓子你就不要在意那麼多。」高杉親吻桂的臉頰。

「是桂不是蔓子，說了那麼多便了，還記不起來。」桂聽見這句話多少有些無奈。

「我喜歡這樣叫。」高杉在桂的耳邊說話。

敏感的桂被高杉這樣用感到很不舒服，只是加快腳步進入圖書館裡面，高杉看見桂的反應只是微笑，他的桂就是那樣的可愛，今天在圖書館會發生讓桂難忘的事情，高杉已經想好要怎樣在圖書館當中翻雲覆雨，不能怪高杉有這樣的想法，誰叫桂已經好幾天不理他。

他們兩人選了一處偏僻的地方坐下來念書，高杉很滿意桂選的地方，這裡不會友人對他們指指點點或是礙手礙腳的，可以輕易的把桂攻陷下來，高杉已經等不及想要和桂溫存，偏偏桂一點感覺也沒有，不曉得高杉的內心當中正在想的事情竟然是會令人害羞的事情。

「蔓子，你已經好幾天都沒理過我了。」高杉趁著桂去拿書的時候把桂壓制在書櫃和自己中間。

「是桂不是蔓子，是你自己好幾天都不在。」桂想要掙脫高杉的禁錮。

「所以我要補償你。」高杉親吻桂敏感的脖子。

「晉助，這裡是圖書館。」桂多少害怕有人會發現到他們正在做的事情。

「放心，這裡很隱密，不會有事的。」高杉已經觀察到這裡不會讓人發現。

高杉的手也沒有閒下來，桂感受到高杉那偏低的體溫，跟自己肌膚接觸的時候是那樣的冰冷，卻可以感受到冰冷的火焰在自己的身上遊走的情形，桂的理智已經被高杉剝奪，似乎不太在意這裡是哪裡，剛剛本來拿的書已經掉在地上，桂已經被高杉弄的癱軟無力。

高杉滿意的看著桂的表現，桂身上的衣服雖然沒有被脫掉，但是情慾已經達到桂的腦袋當中，下半身的褲子的褲頭已經被高杉解開，高杉若無其事的玩著桂的分身，桂喘息的聲音進入高杉的耳朵中，高杉自然很滿意桂的樣子，他喜歡看這樣的桂，癱軟無力的倒在自己的懷中。

「晉助，不要…不要…」桂把唔意識的把手環繞在高杉的脖子上。

「蔓子，你的身子不是這樣說的喔！都已經挺起來了。」高杉所說的話一個字、一個字的打在桂的聽覺神經上。

「啊…哈…晉…助…」桂被挑起的情慾已經讓他難耐不已。

「等等就給你。」高杉知道自己已經迫不及待的想要進入桂的體內。

儘管自己現在很想要進入桂的體內，但是應該做好的前戲準備高杉依然還是會做好，高杉可不想要讓自己的寶貝受傷，何況桂的身子是那樣的嬌弱，不小心的話可是會讓桂受到傷害的，高杉把桂轉過身來，桂的雙手搭在書櫃上，高杉小心翼翼的把自己的分身推入桂的小穴中。

桂吃痛的想要叫出來，但是想到這裡是圖書館就咬緊牙根，等待著高杉對自己的動作，高杉放入自己的分身後適應一段時間後開始活塞運動，桂小小聲的喘息在這樣靜謐的空間當中可是一清二楚，高杉自然很滿意桂的表現，隨著桂的喘息聲高杉的動作開始加快，讓桂有些無所適從。

「晉…助…慢…慢…一…點…」桂似乎有些承受不住高杉的律動。

「不可以喔！忍耐點。」高杉用一隻手撫摸桂的分身，小心翼翼的不讓桂的分身發洩出來。

「好…難…過…」雖然已經不是和高杉第一次發生關係，但無法發洩讓桂還是有些不舒服。

「等等一起。」高杉才不會讓桂提早發洩自己的慾望。

隨著高杉的動作越來越快表示說兩人都已經快要達到高潮，桂覺得自己的理智已經慢慢的剝離，剩下的只有情慾這方面主宰自己的身子，高杉最後一次的挺進讓桂的分身也把白濁給噴出來，高杉的手上都是桂的白濁，桂淚眼婆娑的看見高杉把自己的白濁給吃掉。

那個樣子的高杉有說不出來的邪媚感覺，自己的體內還有剛剛高杉射入的白濁，已經隨著自己的動作而流下來，情色的意味頗為濃厚，這些不影響高杉對桂的興趣，高杉摸著桂的臉，把自己的唇覆蓋上去，兩人嚐盡桂的味道，不斷的接吻讓他們剛剛一觸即發的事情即將再次開始。

「這次就從前面開始吧！」高杉把桂的褲子給脫到一邊去。

「嗯…」還在迷茫當中的桂就這樣點頭下來。

高杉的手開始往後進攻，剛剛自己射在桂體內的白濁剛好拿來當潤滑劑使用，桂的雙手緊緊的抱著高杉的背部，準備接手高杉下一次的進攻，對於桂這樣的動作高杉微笑，只能說兩人不能滿足這一次的關係，已經好久沒有發生關係的他們當然不會只有滿足這一次。

第二回合就這樣開始，桂的雙腳夾在高杉的腰上，高杉順利的進入桂的體內做活塞運動，桂的喘息聲是那樣的美妙，讓高杉雀躍不已，性愛當中兩人不停的接吻，似乎無法滿足只有這樣的現況，桂已經被情慾給整個支配，高杉輕易的就挑起桂的情慾，讓桂淪陷在自己的身下，今天的圖書館之旅可是高杉最滿意的一次。End


	7. 情感（神威自創）神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(MaidenBlushRose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

身為夜兔族的神威戰鬥力非常的強大，小時候他遇見一位女孩子，能力跟他不相上下，明明是很可愛的女孩子，但是到了戰鬥場地，基本上完全是沒有人性存在，宛如夜叉降臨在這個世界當中，只要是可以看見的地方都是血紅色的，如同人間地獄一般。

然而每次在打鬥當中神威發現到自己很享受跟這個女孩的打鬥，對於那個女孩的一切很想要了解，到底女孩被自己歸類成好吃的食物還是強勁的對手，或是什麼樣的人物，神威自己並不清楚，畢竟擁有夜兔血統的他很少會去思考有關情感方面的事情。

「一大清早的坐人家的窗子上是準備做什麼？」雪看見某人坐在萬事屋的窗戶上實在是礙眼。

「大清早的在吵什麼？」神樂聽見吵架聲從衣櫥當中走了出來。

「雪，妳一早就生氣是怎麼了？」銀時不解為什麼睡在身邊的妹妹會不見，然後正在生氣的跟人家說話。

「早安，神樂、銀髮武士，我要帶走春雨海賊團第一師團長。」神威笑笑的對他們說。

「神威~~」神樂馬上恢復精神要去攻擊自家兄長。

「哎呀呀！真是危險。」神威一邊閃神樂的攻擊一邊說話。

「真是的。」銀時和雪看見這樣的情形很無奈。

好不容易等神威和神樂打完後，神威坐在沙發上看著其他人，無非就是希望可以把雪帶走，讓雪可以和他一起出去玩，銀時看了一下自己的妹妹後沒有多說什麼，雪倒是沒那麼想要出去玩，跟以往不一樣的是雪身上穿的衣服是高杉前一陣子送來的和服，而不是平常好活動的那種和服。

難得今天沒有任務沒有委託沒有請託，雪好不容易可以和自家兄長在一起，卻殺出一個程咬金，雪自然沒有什麼好臉色對神威，銀時看見這樣的情形只是摸摸雪的頭，銀時不是不知道妹妹的個性，多少年他們都相依為命在一起，清楚的很。

「吶！一起出去玩，有人跟我說江戶有很多好玩的東西，我需要一個人帶路。」神威微笑的對雪說。

「晉助哥哥真是的，把一個大麻煩丟給我，下次要找他算帳。」雪似乎知道是哪個傢伙幹的好事。

「難得就出去玩，高杉那傢伙八成是去找假髮去了，回來在一起去老師那吃飯。」銀時親吻雪的臉頰。

「好。」雪二話不說就把某人給丟出門去。

兩人每次見面不是動刀動槍就是用體術攻擊對方，相安無事的一起出門這是第一次，身為夜兔族的神威需要打傘，自然就會看見一個大男人撐傘的樣子，雪看見這樣的情形乾脆一點也把自己的傘拿來用，反正路人對稀奇古怪的事情早已經見怪不怪。

神威了解到這是約會的一種，很自然的就牽起雪的手一起走在路上，就像是很平常的男女在約會一般，雪實在不懂為什麼這個傢伙會開始了解男女約會的事情，夜兔族的人是以戰鬥為主，情感的一切放在一邊，只有少數的人是以情感、理智主導自己的生活。

「為什麼那麼執著我？」雪不解的看著神威。

「因為妳很有趣，我從沒想過竟然會有人可以和我匹敵。」神威從小到大不是最強就是剛好，遇到強者就挑戰，一直過這樣的生活。

「剛好只是我們的師父是兄弟，能力相差不了多少。」雪只有這樣的一個答案。

「可是妳不是夜兔族的人，卻可以打倒我們這些夜兔族的人。」神威笑笑的說。

「就說了只是剛好，我出生於戰場，好不容易有個和平生活，學習應該有的知識，後來又投身在戰場當中，身手自然會比一般人還要好。」雪想到這裡只有嘆氣。

「妳跟銀髮武士果然是兄妹，都這麼有趣。」神威笑咪咪的說。

雪聽見神威說的話差點沒把神威給打飛出去，當年的攘夷戰爭把她變成夜叉一般的存在，然後戰爭過後沒多久找到棲身之所後，竟然被自己的師父賣給了春雨海賊團，很想把這樣不負責任的師父給打一頓就是。

「妳讓我很困惑，讓我不知不覺的了解到情感是什麼，想要看看戰鬥以外的妳。」神威突然說出這句話。

「是嗎？我沒想到我竟然會讓你了解到情感是做什麼用的。」雪臉上出現今天第一個微笑。

「所以，成為我的女人。」神威突然把雪拉到自己的懷裡。

「如果你通過我那三位兄長的考驗，我會考慮。」雪親吻神威的嘴唇。

「還真嚴格。」神威似乎不怎麼在意那些考驗。

「你通過我就當你的女人，就這樣說定啦！」雪淘氣的對神威說。

自小他們兩人就有該死的孽緣存在，打從一開始雪被帶到春雨海賊團的時候就見過面，那時候雪和神威還是小孩子，雪大神威幾歲，兩人不知道為了什麼事情而大打出手，誰輸誰贏倒是真的忘記，神威依稀記得好像是雪贏了，鳳仙和鳳陽看見這樣的情形有些嚇到。

之後他們的命運就這樣交纏在一起，一直到他們兩人一起上任春雨海賊團第一師團長、第七師團長後再次見面，那時候他們都經歷過很多事情，雪已經如同夜叉一般的存在，經歷過戰爭的雪彷彿如同夜叉一般，神威的話也沒話說，很快的在春雨海賊團當中闖出名聲來。

神威看見這樣不容反駁的話沒有多說什麼，只是任由自己的手被雪拉著，明白了情感是怎麼一回事，自己當然要把心儀的女人給拐到手，至於未來會有什麼的挑戰，他可一點也不怕，神威很有信心自己會通過那些挑戰，把雪拐到手。End


	8. 和服（高桂）高杉生日賀文

8月10日苔蘚(Moss)

花語：母愛

花占卜：您是個成熟穩重的人，知性與理性的結合，使您懂得隨機應變，體諒和寬容他人，您的愛心如母愛般寬宏大量，您的家人和朋友都會深深感受到被愛的幸福。

花箴言：不求回報的愛、正是苔蘚給予大地最偉大的愛。

桂最近因為缺錢所以又去西鄉媽媽那裏打工，高杉不知道從哪裡知道這件事，決定去西鄉的店裡包下自己心愛的人，當然高杉親眼目睹到自己的兩位童年玩伴打扮起來是那樣的漂亮。

銀時被桂拖去西鄉那裏工作，看見這樣的情形銀時實在是不知道要說什麼，雖然承認自己很缺錢，但是一點也不想要卻人妖店打工，何況被土方看見的話自己又有得受，偏偏現在能夠幫忙自己的人不在家。

「假髮，你一定要把我抓過來陪你嗎？」銀時似乎不是很高興。

「不是假髮是假髮子，你不是也缺錢，剛好，小雪最近不是才剛去宇宙。」桂可是很清楚銀時家裡的狀況。

「嘖！你是有在我家裝竊聽器嗎？連她出門的事情你都知道。」銀時白了一眼給桂。

「碰巧遇到聽見而已。」桂可是很高興有銀時的陪伴。

「今天有大人物要來喔！卷子和假髮子要好好做準備喔！」鄂美笑笑的跟他們說。

高杉來到西鄉的地盤，當然高杉知道做人的基本就是要和前輩打招呼，西鄉好歹是他們的前輩，西鄉當然知道高杉不是省油的後輩，就像是桂和銀時一樣，他們都是攘夷志士出身的人，實力可是後輩中強勁者之一。

高杉知道桂現在正在這裡上班，自然會出現在這裡就是要找桂，他那個可愛的伴侶，當銀時和桂出場看見高杉時，銀時的臉色不是那麼好看，桂當然也有嚇到，銀時怎會不知道高杉來的目的是什麼，就是身旁的佳人，只為了他一個。

「假髮子，去陪陪那小子。」西鄉看見這樣的情形就了然。

「好的，媽媽。」儘管桂不是那麼想要去陪伴高杉，但是西鄉說的話還是要做。

高杉見到桂來臉上浮現一抹微笑，桂見到那個微笑就知道高杉不曉得在打什麼主意，高杉直接把桂拉進自己的懷抱中，銀時看見這樣的情形就知道某人把自己的獨佔慾表現的很明顯。

桂被高杉拉到懷裡後就坐在高杉的腿上，高杉那媚惑的氣息打在自己的身上讓桂多少有些不知所措，高杉覺得女性和服穿在桂的身上是那樣的美麗，桂是那樣適合女性，他的蔓子是那樣的美麗。

「蔓子，你真美。」高杉用手輕輕的抬起桂的下巴看著桂。

「怎麼會突然來到江戶？」桂似乎沒有把自己的口頭禪給說出來。

「想你。」簡單的兩個字就道盡高杉的想念。

「嗯…」桂臉紅的別過頭不去看高杉。

銀時白了一眼正在濃情蜜意的兩人，從以前就看他們兩人濃情蜜意的樣子，對此銀時已經不曉得翻白眼幾次，但看見這樣的情形讓他不自覺的想念那個黑髮又是武裝警察的傢伙。

高杉的動作可是惹來大家一陣歡呼聲，大家沒想到桂是那樣受到歡迎，受到這位大客戶的歡迎，知情的人才曉得他們兩人是情侶，在還沒有分道揚鑣之前高杉可是會在眾人面前展現自己的愛意。

分道揚鑣後兩人都要躲避真選組這堆壬生狼的追緝，加上在紅櫻事件時兩人為了理念不同而分道揚鑣，卻不改他們倆人之間的情感，埋藏在他們內心當中的情感早已經成為他們生活當中的默契，只要其中一方靠近自己就知道那個人是對方。

「真選組，例行檢查。」武裝警察的真選組突然出現在這個店中。

「就說今天不會平靜了。」銀時看了一眼兩位童年玩伴。

「高杉，給我出來。」土方大吼的聲音讓所有人都聽見。

「多串君，打擾人家戀愛會被馬踢，難道你不知道嗎？」銀時大方的出現在土方的面前。

「天然卷？」土方訝異的看著穿著女性和服的銀時。

「我帶這個傢伙出去，今天的工資就算到這。」銀時毫不猶豫的把土方給拉走。

西鄉聽見這句話只是點頭表示清楚，高杉和桂看見這樣的情形了解到童年玩伴是不想要讓人打擾他們倆人，高杉也出錢跟西鄉包下桂，帶桂出場去遊玩，船上可以靜靜的聽著高杉彈三味線給桂聽。

獨處的兩人依舊是那樣無語，不需要多說什麼他們就了解對方，偶爾會說說一些話，高杉這次回來就不會輕易的放走桂，自然桂已經有心理準備，高杉絕對不會輕易放手，那個獨佔慾可是強烈到旁人都可以輕易的感覺出來。

高杉強烈的佔有慾只對桂一人，遲鈍的桂到了長大還是很難了解高杉為什麼會這樣，現在已經漸漸了解高杉只有對自己才會這樣，漸漸的把重心放在高杉的身上，他們的感情已經漸漸的漸入佳境，不需要任何人擔心。

「高杉，這次你想做什麼？」桂不解高杉到底想要做什麼。

「帶你走。」簡單明瞭的話讓桂明白高杉想要做什麼。

「不是說了我們的理念不同。」桂始終不明白為什麼高杉還是想要毀滅世界。

「要我不毀滅世界也可以，你待在我身邊就行。」高杉會不了解桂在想什麼。

「嗯…」桂似乎有點猶豫。

「我的蔓子，回到我身邊吧！」高杉露出笑容看著桂。

桂看見高杉的笑容乖乖的點頭，就這樣輕易的踏入高杉的陷阱當中，他們的恩師還活在這個世界上，但高杉卻還是很想要毀滅這個世界、這個政府，唯獨在桂的身邊不會想這些事情，桂對高杉有種無可訴說的魅力，高杉會把桂綁在自己的身邊，桂是屬於他一個人，誰都不可以跟他搶，桂永遠是他的人，誰都搶不走。End


	9. 曖昧（沖神）沖田生日賀文

7月8日牛角花(Birdfoot)

花語：重逢

花占卜：您是個循規蹈矩的人，為人正義，敢作敢為，遇到不合理的事情，您會挺身而出，伸張正義。但您過於為他人設想，忽略自己的能力，有時會幫倒忙，您應該吸收多些新資訊，您的人生會快樂一些。

花箴言：在感情方面多些聯想，人生會更美滿。

沖田和神樂每次見面一定會打起來，這樣曖昧的情形早在他們第一次見面就開始，神樂很有把握認為沖田一定是喜歡自己，當然沖田可沒有把這件事表達出來，大家一致的認為這是神樂自己的猜測。

這樣曖昧的情形持續很久，沖田和神樂的實力偏偏又不相上下，每次見面一定會打架，鳳陽看見這樣的情形還一度懷念以前神威和雪的相遇，能夠遇到和夜兔一樣身手這樣厲害的地球人其實真的沒幾個就是。

「喂！中國女孩，老是吃著醋昆布，妳身上都是醋味。」沖田看見神樂正在吃醋昆布的樣子說。

「哼！臭小子，你說什麼！」神樂二話不說的馬上跟沖田開打。

「打不到、打不到。」沖田左閃右閃的閃過神樂的攻擊。

「我才不相信。」神樂的一個踢技差點踢到沖田。

神樂和沖田打的不相上下，其他人看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，銀時只是看了一下後又繼續神遊在自己買的週刊當中，新八雖然嘆氣卻也懶得阻止他們，土方沒有多說什麼，既然難得來到吉原卻還要看見那兩個人打架，實在也不知道要說什麼。

鳳陽和松陽把自己最疼愛的孩子們給叫回來，自然他們身邊的人都會跟著一起過來，因此才會看見沖田和神樂正在打架的樣子，大家都笑嘻嘻的做自己的事情，銀時抱著女兒看週刊，其他人喝茶的喝茶、聊天的聊天。

「神樂和總悟真像是雪和神威呀！」鳳陽看見這樣只有這個心得。

「的確是很像。」松陽微笑的說著。

神樂和沖田打的如火如荼的，直到筋疲力盡後他們才回到屋子內，但是兩人的唇槍舌戰還是繼續，其他人就裝作沒有看見的繼續做自己的事情，銀時放下週刊摸摸女兒的頭，吃飯的時間也差不多到了，避免女兒餓肚子自己還是去弄飯會比較好。

「銀桑，需要我幫忙嗎？」新八看見銀時準備去廚房的樣子問。

「喔！也好，要準備很多吃的。」銀時想起來屋子裡有兩位夜兔族的人。

銀時和新八弄了很多料理出來給大家吃，神樂看見是自己喜歡吃的東西馬上開始吃起來，食量大到讓人家有些訝異，沖田看見這樣的情形忍不住反諷過去，神樂當然也不甘示弱的反擊。

兩人都不覺得自己的動作有多曖昧，其他人都覺得這兩個孩子說不定未來會在一起，應該會像是另外一對總是打打殺殺的，後來還不是出乎意料的在一起，只是到現在還不承認就是，主因是某人還沒通過考驗。

「中國女孩，吃多了小心肥死妳。」沖田直接說出這句話來。

「我才不會肥呢！哼哼！」神樂反擊過去。

「最好不會，小心到時候肚子出來看誰要妳。」沖田毒舌的樣子讓人汗顏。

「小銀會要我就可以，或是你會要我。」神樂根本沒想過感情的事情。

沖田聽見這句話多少有些不悅，雖然土方已經把銀時拐到手，卻還是可以看見眼前的女孩總是很依賴銀時，銀時多多少少感受到沖田的殺氣，只是看了一下沖田就沒多說什麼，大家覺得他們兩這樣曖昧的對話很好笑。

他們兩人這樣曖昧的動作不曉得要到時候時候，至於他們的感情什麼時候明朗起來大家都不曉得，只是會很樂見這樣的情形，畢竟他們兩人很相配，加上雙方的家人都很喜歡沖田和神樂，根本不需要擔心在一起後兩家人會怎樣吵架的情形，不過當事人都還沒了解到自己的感情，其他人就不需要太過著急，就這樣繼續曖昧下去不是很好嗎？End


	10. 音樂（萬山）萬齊生日賀文

5月20日木栗(WoordSorrel)

花語：璀璨的心

花占卜：您是個有幽默感的人，以輕鬆愉快的心情面對人生。您對感情看得很輕，不會太過投入，因為您對人其實很有戒心，當您由衷地向對方示愛的時候，就是您已經找到真正的伴侶。

花箴言：談情說愛要小心，因為眼睛也會說話。

萬齊是個習慣用音樂來表達人的傢伙，當初本來想要下手殺了山崎，卻因為想要聽他的音樂而放他一條生路，此後兩人就開始有了不解之緣，萬齊總是會利用方法去逗弄這位可愛的孩子，山崎之前很懼怕萬齊，後來經過相處之後總算是不那麼的懼怕他。

山崎也沒想到自己竟然會喜歡上敵人萬齊，可是這樣愛戀的心情讓山崎過的不是那樣好，後來兩人表白心意後，萬齊刻意寫信給近藤，說明兩人的感情是不會影響到真選組或是鬼兵隊，萬齊知道高杉那裡可以出動桂或是某位孩子。

「萬齊，讓你久等了。」山崎跑到萬齊的身邊。

「在下沒有等很久。」萬齊看見自己的小情人已經用最快的速度趕來，哪會生氣。

「萬齊想要做什麼？」山崎好奇的問萬齊。

「退，你今天整天可以待在我的身邊嗎？在下靈感最近有些缺乏。」萬齊把山崎抱在懷裡吸取山崎的氣味。

「好。」山崎對於萬齊的懷抱感到很舒服。

「在下先謝謝你了，退。」萬齊很高興今天山崎可以陪在自己的身邊。

山崎本來就是不介意怎樣約會的人，可以陪在自己最愛的人身邊是很好的事情，況且只要萬齊沒有靈感寫給阿通的曲子的時候，總是會希望山崎在自己的身邊陪伴一下，那時候萬齊總是會有靈感把所有的詞曲給寫好。

音樂在萬齊的生活當中佔了很大一部分，交往沒多久後山崎就發現到這點，山崎並不介意這件事，山崎是個很單純的人，兩人的愛情就像是純純的愛戀一般，儘管該做的、不該做的事情他們都做了，卻還是很純的愛戀。

「我去泡茶給你喝，別太勉強。」山崎決定起身去泡茶。

「好。」萬齊專注在紙張上面，寫出一首又一首的曲子出來。

山崎進入廚房後拿出茶葉和茶壺準備泡茶，想到正在跟曲子奮鬥的戀人山崎不免會微笑，萬齊認真的神情總是會讓山崎迷戀不已，山崎笑笑的打茶給泡好，準備拿去給萬齊喝。

山崎端著茶水進入到萬齊的房間，默默的把茶水放在旁邊，萬齊不發一語的繼續完稿，山崎這時候會看看自己要做什麼事情，最常做的事情就是幫萬齊把房間等等地方打掃乾淨，宛如就像是萬齊的妻子一般。

萬齊也習慣山崎會幫自己把家裡打掃乾淨，山崎是個很貼心的人，總是會幫忙做這些事情，不過當山崎做這些事情的時候，一點也看不出來山崎是真選組的偵查員，當然這時候的萬齊也一點也不像是鬼兵隊的成員。

「我弄好飯菜了，先休息一下吧！」山崎來到萬齊的房間告訴萬齊。

「在下馬上就過來。」萬齊放下手邊的事情和山崎一起去吃飯。

「退，你的手藝進步了。」萬齊很高興可以吃到山崎的手藝。

「有嗎？萬齊覺得好吃就好。」山崎有些不好意思的看著萬齊。

萬齊看見山崎的笑容臉上出現淡淡的微笑，山崎可愛的樣子讓萬齊很喜歡，當初把山崎的命留下大概就是這個原因，自從他們兩人交往後萬齊發現很多事情都跟他所認知的不一樣，讓萬齊感到很新奇。

「退，今天想要學三味線嗎？」萬齊微笑的問山崎。

「萬齊你要教我嗎？」山崎聽見這句話感到很高興。

「嗯！在下今天可以教你。」萬齊笑笑的說著。

「好~」山崎很高興萬齊要教導他三味線。

萬齊看見山崎高興的樣子只是微笑，萬齊把山崎拉到自己的懷裡，拿出自己常用的三味線，當然也是自己的武器開始教導山崎，山崎自然很樂意一起學習，兩人擁有共同的興趣是很不錯的事情。

萬齊看見山崎高興的樣子感到很開心，兩人有共同的興趣是很不錯的一件事情，萬齊親吻山崎的手，山崎有些不好意思，臉紅的樣子讓萬齊很開心，萬齊會趁著抱著山崎偷偷吃豆腐，山崎都不以為意。

「退，在下教的東西你都懂嗎？」萬齊笑笑的問山崎。

「我很喜歡，萬齊，謝謝你。」山崎很開心的跟萬齊說著。

「退，你真的很可愛，而且你的音樂還是那樣有趣。」萬齊把山崎抱的很緊。

「不要老是說我可愛啦！我是男生。」山崎多少對『可愛』的字眼有些反感。

「呵呵！」萬齊笑笑的看著山崎。

「哪有這樣的啦！」山崎害羞的把頭埋在萬齊的懷裡。

萬齊摸摸山崎的頭，似乎把山崎當小孩子一般，他們之間的情感到底像是什麼樣的音樂萬齊不曉得，只是覺得這樣的音樂不會讓人聽膩，也總是會讓人身心舒暢，簡單而明瞭的音樂讓人聽起來不會覺得很煩，就好像他們之間的愛戀一樣。

他們的愛情很簡單、很簡單，簡單到有的時候會有人看不下去而惡作劇，明明該做的事情都已經做了，不該做的事情也做了，可是他們之間的情感卻還是那樣純愛，實在讓人覺得很費解。

萬齊覺得他們的感情這樣就好，安靜、平和、純愛並沒有什麼不好的，反而很適合他們兩人，或許在其他地方他們總是會有不一樣的一面，可是在愛人的面前他們卻是那樣的安靜，喜歡靜靜的待在對方的身邊，對於他們而言這樣就很不錯，不需要過於轟轟烈烈的愛戀，這樣平淡的愛戀就好，可以細水長流。

越是簡單平凡的愛戀，越是可以細水長流，他們兩人適合這樣的戀愛，等到哪天他們會因為理念的不同而跟對方作對的時候，那時候他們會忠於自己所效忠的人，全力以赴的跟對方作戰。End


	11. 媚惑之音（萬山）山崎生日賀文

2月6日石蓮花(HorseLeek)

花語：勤力的管事

花占卜：您興趣廣泛，思想開放，屬於多才多藝的人，而美中不足的是您缺乏耐性，做事總是開始時興致勃勃，但最終草草收場。最大的問題是您沒有妥善的安排，如果可以認真一點，效果會更出色。

花箴言：您需要借助他人的力量，才能發揮自己所長。

對萬齊來說山崎的音樂就像是媚惑之音一樣，萬齊很喜歡聽山崎有趣的音樂，每次出門總是會逗弄山崎一番，讓山崎覺得不知所措，萬齊每次看見山崎不知所措的樣子就覺得山崎真的很可愛。

萬齊看見山崎的樣子想起來最近他的首領高杉晉助這個傢伙說想要看山崎的樣子，想要看看能夠媚惑他河上萬齊的人是何許人也，竟然可以迷惑鬼兵隊的幹部之一。

「退，晉助說想要見你。」萬齊說出這句話讓山崎嚇到。

「你說高杉晉助要見我，那我…會不會死的很慘？」山崎聽見這句話馬上嚇到。

「在下不知道，但聽說是要在吉原見面。」萬齊不曉得是什麼原因要在吉原見面。

「我知道了，我會有心理準備的。」山崎多少有些抗拒。

「在下會陪著你。」萬齊知道山崎害怕什麼。

「嗯…」山崎把頭埋在萬齊的懷裡。

見面的日期到了，萬齊和山崎進入高杉指定的屋子裡，那裡面沒有任何所謂的游女反而是家僕居多，有位女性領著他們來到一個房間，打開房間山崎才發現自己認識的人幾乎都到了，還有兩位似乎是挺德高望重的人存在。

山崎看見土方的樣子就已經有想要逃跑的打算，萬齊看見這樣的情形大概就知道是怎麼回事，山崎最怕的人就是土方，土方又是山崎的上司，這下子山崎一定會死的很慘，畢竟他們兩人交往最不同意的就是土方。

「土方君，不要把山崎君給嚇傻了。」園子微笑的樣子給土方超級有壓力。

「我建議你最好不要惹火姊姊，不然下場我可不保證。」銀時輕輕的在土方的耳邊說。

「我回來啦！」雪開心的聲音傳到所有人的耳裡。

「小夜叉…」萬齊叫出雪的綽號。

「真稀奇，現在還有人知道這個稱呼。」雪微笑的看著萬齊。

「白夜叉、小夜叉在攘夷志士當中很有名。」萬齊只是簡單的這樣說。

「是嗎？我還以為是晉助哥哥說的呢！」雪笑笑的跑過去抱高杉，和高杉撒嬌。

山崎發現到自己從走進來這個房間後，就一直被高杉審視，感覺上就在打量自己到底有什麼資格可以站在萬齊的身邊一樣，就像是一個婆婆在打量媳婦一般，萬齊看見這樣的情形知道山崎不安，所以用眼神示意高杉請不要這樣做，但是高杉似乎不為所動。

其他人看見這樣的情形沒多話，要是高杉真的鬧起來的話，還是有辦法可以阻止的，劍術強過所有人的銀時就可以阻止，園子的話更是不用擔心，直接可以把高杉壓制住，何況還是劍術等級在銀時之下的雪，另外還有他們的兩位師父，他們是可以壓制高杉的人，無需擔心太多。

「這個平凡無奇的人到底吸引到你哪裡？萬齊。」高杉直接這樣說。

「他的音樂很有趣，讓我聽的入迷。」萬齊用自己的方式回答高杉。

萬齊把山崎抓到自己的身邊，要高杉不要去注意山崎，萬齊沒想到竟然有人可以肆意的在自家首領的懷裡撒嬌，高杉也因為懷裡的人一舉一動沒有再注意到他們兩人，其他人基本上都是在做自己的事情，萬齊看見這樣的情形也放心許多，至少山崎不會繼續緊張下去。

萬齊用自己的方式安撫山崎，山崎很感謝自己的情人這樣安慰自己，山崎的確是很怕見到傳說中的攘夷志士，但是在這裡似乎好像沒有那樣緊張，感覺上大家不像是傳說中那樣的可怕，加上自己好像得知一個不得了的秘密一般，原來萬事屋的老闆和老闆的妹妹也曾經是攘夷志士。

「退，今天還好吧！？」萬齊擔心的問自己的伴侶。

「我沒事。」山崎看見自己的愛人這樣安撫自己感到很開心。

「退，我很高興你今天陪我來赴約。」萬齊真的很開心山崎會陪自己赴約。

「哪裡，大家沒有我想像中的恐怖。」山崎知道很多事情不可以相信表面。

萬齊只是摸摸山崎的頭沒有多說什麼，萬齊懂今天高杉為什麼會想要看自己的伴侶，他出乎意料的選擇跟自己死對頭的真選組的人員，就如同白夜叉一樣選擇真選組的人，那是他們最不能扯上關係的人，可是他們卻還是愛上對方，無法離開對方。

當初萬齊只是覺得山崎的音樂很有趣而放過山崎，後來遇到山崎的時候發現到山崎是那樣的可愛，萬齊可是用盡所有的方法才把山崎拐到手，山崎就這樣傻傻的被萬齊給拐到手，等山崎意識到後才發現自己已經愛上萬齊，根本就沒有辦法離開萬齊。

「在下很高興和你在一起，退。」萬齊摸摸山崎的臉頰。

「我也很高興和你在一起。」山崎有些害羞的說。

「呵！在下覺得你的音樂真的很媚惑人心。」萬齊不否認自己真的被山崎給迷惑。

「我只是個很平凡的人，擁有一個不平凡的情人。」山崎說出這句肉麻的話來。

萬齊聽見山崎說的這句話有些臉紅，他的山崎是那樣的可愛，不枉費他用了許多方式把山崎拐到手，而且山崎的音樂一直讓他有種聽不膩的感覺，萬齊真的很喜歡和山崎在一起，就算高杉要反對，他也會跟山崎在一起，他們的愛情無關鬼兵隊和真選組。

萬齊發現到山崎總是會無意識的說出許多令人難為情的話來，萬齊卻很喜歡聽山崎說那些話，那就代表山崎真的很愛自己，這樣愛自己的人萬齊說什麼也不會放手，要是放開了哪裡找到更好的人，山崎也不會放開萬齊的手，會永遠和萬齊在一起，他們的幸福即將開始，未來的路途正在等著他們兩人。End


	12. 電梯play(土銀)銀時生日賀

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

土方是銀時的伴侶，最近土方在想一件事情，那就是想要換個地方和銀時恩愛一下，土方最近正在挑選地點，就是想到底是哪裡可以讓自己和銀時恩愛個沒完沒了的地方，然後又是那樣的刺激，可以挑逗一下銀時的神經。

土方發現到自己最想要、最理想的地方，電梯裡面，一定可以刺激銀時又可以得到自己想要的感覺，更可以享受銀時的身子，土方想到這裡就決定這個計畫，品嚐銀時的身子是刻不容緩的事情，土方是不會耽誤任何一分鐘的。

「多串君，你想要做什麼？」銀時發現到自己被土方拉到電梯中感到很疑惑。

「你說我想做什麼呢？銀時。」土方把銀時壓在牆壁和自己之間。

「多串君，不會是想在這裡做吧？」銀時的警鈴已經開始警告自己說要小心點。

「當然，我可是期待很久呢！」土方輕輕的在銀時的耳邊說。

銀時很想要掙脫土方的禁錮，可是發現到自己竟然逃脫不了，土方的手一隻抓著銀時的手不放，另外一隻手已經在銀時的身上亂摸，準備扯開銀時的褲頭，甚至打算把銀時的衣服給扯開。

銀時對於土方突如其來的動作感到不適應，這樣刺激在電梯裡做這樣的事情，隨時都會有人來到這裡，不自覺的銀時因為害怕讓身體反應更加的敏感，土方看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他所要的就是這樣的感覺，銀時的反應變得敏感讓自己可以有很大的動作。

「嗯…唔…」不該出現的呻吟聲已經從銀時的嘴巴當中傳出來。

「已經受不了了嗎？天然卷。」土方很滿意這樣的情形。

「你這傢伙…」銀時很想要打人。

「呵呵！我可是期待很久，所以不可能放過你的。」土方開始觸碰銀時的敏感點。

「唔…」銀時聽見這句話不知道要說什麼。

土方的動作讓銀時不得不承認自己已經快要陷入情慾的漩渦中，土方的技巧讓自己不得不沉浮在情慾裡面，銀時已經沒有什麼反抗能力，土方看見這樣的情形更是大動作的把手伸到銀時的褲子裡去，開始撫摸銀時的分身，讓銀時真正的進入情慾當中。

當然土方也不會放過銀時的上半身，親吻那紅色的草莓，吸允著那果實，另外一邊也用手去輕輕的碰觸，讓銀時整個人陷入情慾當中，自然土方看見這樣的情形開始擴展後面的小穴，銀時的聲音是很好的春藥。

「十四，你…」銀時總算肯乖乖的叫土方的名字。

「想要了？」土方聽見銀時喊自己的名字大概就知道銀時是怎麼了。

「你在說廢話嗎？」銀時已經受不了，但是土方不給自己發洩。

「別急著發洩，我都還沒進去呢！」土方把銀時的大腿抬起讓自己的分身很容易進入銀時的小穴中。

「十四，快點。」銀時基本上已經是難耐不已。

「遵命，老婆大人。」土方進入銀時的體內。

銀時在土方進入的時候感到非常的滿足，土方看見這樣的情形只是微笑，銀時的喘息聲、呻吟聲都讓土方感到很振奮，一直動自己的腰部讓銀時滿足，銀時根本就受不了土方這樣刺激的動作，銀時根本就已經把土方的西裝給抓到皺起來，土方似乎不怎麼在意。

這樣的刺激讓銀時真的很容易進入情慾的世界，土方發現到銀時已經快要高潮，當然自己也快要，所以決定和銀時一起，因此加速動作讓自己快點出來，銀時已經快要受不了，卻還是要忍耐等待土方一起，畢竟要是自己先出來，土方肯定不會放過自己。

「十四，快點，我快要高潮了。」銀時覺得自己快要受不了。

「等等，我也快了。」土方一個挺進讓兩人都出來。

「啊…！」銀時大叫。

「一起…」土方射在銀時的小穴中，銀時射在土方的身上。

銀時意亂情謎的樣子讓土方覺得很可愛，開始親吻銀時的唇，銀時自然也回應土方，兩人就這樣打算繼續第二次，土方自然已經欲求不滿起來，好不容易可以碰銀時，土方當然不會輕易放過，加上銀時每次在高潮過後的身子更是敏感。

銀時看見土方還打算來第二次就感到頭痛，高潮過後自己的身子的確是很敏感，每次土方碰自己總是會讓自己欲罷不能，銀時很想要掙脫土方，但無奈土方的力氣是這個大，自己想要掙脫根本是不可能的事情，土方可是不會輕易的放過自己。

「十四，回家，不要在這裡。」銀時實在是不想要在這電梯裡面。

「好吧！」土方開始幫銀時把衣服給穿好。

「你這次是計畫多久？多串君。」銀時的口氣有些不好。

「你說呢？為了我親愛的老婆大人的幸福，當然是計畫很久。」土方可是會有方式制服銀時。

銀時聽見土方這樣說實在不知道要說什麼，安靜的靠在土方的懷裡，等下到底要怎樣出去見人還是一個很麻煩的事情，土方這傢伙根本沒想到這點，每次都這樣對待自己，雖然自己真的沈淪在情慾當中，現在自己只想在土方的懷裡好好睡覺。

土方知道銀時現在很不高興，早在自己進來這裡，計畫要在這裡恩愛的時候，就已經決定好出去的路線，銀時根本不需要擔心自己到底會不會被看見，土方知道銀時的臉皮很薄，所以不會想要這樣出去見人的，對此土方真的覺得銀時很可愛，從以前到現在都覺得銀時很可愛，土方很高興自己可以擁有銀時。

「生日快樂，我親愛的銀時。」土方輕輕的在已經睡著的銀時耳邊說。End


	13. 漣漪（沖神）神樂生日賀文

11月3日葫蘆瀉根(Bryony)

花語：拒絕

花占卜：您反應敏捷，而且自我意強烈，有著不易妥協的個性。您有點任性，思想亦較為偏激，固此不易被人接受，這對您無疑也是一種傷害。所以您應該減少抗拒性說「不」的次數，否則可能會是孤獨一生。

花箴言：時間是醫治心病的最好良藥。

沖田發現到自己總是被神樂撥起一陣陣的漣漪，心湖當中起了陣陣的漣漪，沖田發現到自己喜歡上神樂，每次都用自己的方式引起神樂的注意，神樂見到這樣的情形反而只是和沖田打打鬧鬧。

嬌小的少女神樂對於感情的事情不是那樣懂，懵懵懂懂的去探索喜歡到底是怎麼一回事，有時候神樂真的不懂沖田到底想要跟自己表達什麼，大家並沒有刻意去幫忙他們，只是打算讓他們自己去處理感情的事情。

「最近沖田先生好像很常來找神樂。」新八一邊打掃一邊說。

「哎呀呀！女兒大了管不著囉！」銀時一邊吃著仙貝一邊看著雜誌說。

「阿銀你這樣說好像神樂註定會被沖田先生拐走的樣子。」新八聽見這句話有些無奈。

「女孩子大了總是會被拐走，難道不是嗎？」銀時聽見新八說的話像是想起什麼厭惡的事情來。

神樂和沖田出去的時候還是打打鬧鬧，到最後沖田說了一句話讓兩人停手，神樂看見沖田的樣子不知道要說什麼，他們兩人很少會坐下來交談，都是打打鬧鬧比較多。

沖田發現到神樂真的很容易撥動他內心的感覺，沖田了解到這就是戀愛的感覺，他很想要知道神樂對自己是否也有這樣的感覺，神樂是他喜歡的女孩，沖田不會讓任何人搶走神樂。

「中華女孩，妳喜歡我嗎？」沖田在打到一半的時候說出這句話來。

「S星王子，你在說廢話嗎？阿嚕。」神樂看著沖田的眼神是那樣的認真。

「我說的喜歡，妳懂嗎？」沖田不知道神樂是否懂自己說的喜歡是哪種喜歡。

「戀人間的喜歡，難道不是嗎？」神樂就是有這樣的感覺。

沖田聽見這句話睜大眼睛有些訝異，神樂用湛藍的眼睛看著沖田表示不解，沖田微笑的看著神樂，他的內心起了漣漪，原來眼前的女孩是喜歡自己，不是自己在那裡自作多情。

神樂看見沖田恍然大悟的眼神不知道要說什麼，當初沖田就很愛找自己的麻煩，那時候自己就認為沖田是喜歡自己，沒想到沖田需要這麼久的時間才能了解到自己喜歡她。

「果然是笨蛋，阿嚕。」神樂小小聲的說這件事。

「中華女孩，妳剛剛說什麼？」沖田聽見剛剛神樂罵自己的樣子。

「哼！我才沒有說什麼呢！阿嚕。」神樂才不會承認自己剛剛罵過沖田。

「妳有說什麼。」沖田就是想要神樂自己說出來。

「我沒有，阿嚕。」神樂極力否認這件事。

「妳有！」沖田持續和神樂爭執。

他們兩人就這樣在大街上爭執，所有人看見這樣的情形根本就是忽視過去，沖田和神樂吵架的情形大家早已經見怪不怪，而且基本上只要不要太過分大家都不會去管那麼多。

你來我往的吵架聲代表他們兩人的活力，沖田很高興可以在休假期間遇上自己心愛的女人，然後老方法和她一起相處約會，他們兩人互動的模式大家看了會心一笑，從未要求他們兩人改變。

沖田相信這樣的幸福會一直持續下去，好不容易和神樂表白自己的心意，兩人就這樣開始正式交往，而他們兩人會這樣一直幸福下去。End


	14. 荊棘流氓和白夜叉(土銀)

『來吧！鬼之副長，首先就從你開始，本攘夷志士白夜叉的首級，有種的話就來拿啊！』銀時看著土方告訴自己的身分。

『早就覺得你可疑了，沒想到居然是與桂齊名的傳說中攘夷志士呢！』土方看著眼前的一點也不懷疑，進藤非常的訝異這件事。

其實早在這件事發生之前土方已經調查過銀時的背景，甚至連銀時的家人、朋友全部都調查清楚，因此知道很多人的底細，自然這件事逃不過其他人的法眼，大家任由土方自己去查，並沒有阻止土方去做這件事。

銀時知道這件事後非常的生氣，他沒想到土方竟然調查自己身邊的所有人，連帶的包含自己，如果只是調查高杉或是桂的話，銀時沒有意見，但是調查自己和他心愛的妹妹銀時就很有意見。

白夜叉和小夜叉的身分從未給人家知道過，除了那些攘夷志士外沒有任何人知道，沒想到土方竟然知道這件事，在自己還沒有曝光身分的時候就已經知道，銀時自然不是很高興，銀時不願妹妹的身分曝光。

「多串君，你竟然調查過我！！」銀時抓起土方的衣領生氣的說。

「哼！也不想想你自己多可疑，不然我為什麼會調查你？」土方火大的回銀時。

「你調查我可以，但是！！你連我妹都調查，我自然會火大。」銀時最保護的人就是自己的妹妹。

「如果不調查我怎麼知道你們的身分是那樣特殊，白夜叉殿下。」土方甩開銀時的手。

銀時氣炸的離開屯所，土方看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，原來自己在銀時的內心當中不比親人重要，這次的事件銀時的確幫了他們很大的忙，卻也因為這樣不得不讓他調查銀時的身分，沒想到銀時會這樣生氣。

白夜叉是傳說中的人物，和高杉、桂齊名，年紀最小的攘夷志士就是銀時的妹妹，再來裡面有另外一位女性，那位女性現在是總長的妻子，這些土方都很清楚，只是沒想到銀時得知後反應會這麼大。

「怎麼了嗎？」雪看見銀時氣沖沖的回來感到很疑惑。

「…」銀時不發一語的把雪抱在懷裡。

「哥，發生什麼事了？」雪對於銀時這個動作感到不解。

「我會保護妳，就像小時候那樣。」銀時只是這樣說。

「土方哥哥知道我們的身分了？」能夠讓銀時這樣心神不寧的人只有土方。

「嗯…」銀時知道唯一的親人是不可以失去。

現在的銀時只知道不可以失去親人，不管這個妹妹到底跟自己有沒有血緣關係都一樣，銀時只知道要保護好他最寶貝的妹妹，銀時已經不記得雪跟自己到底有沒有血緣關係。

畢竟從銀時有記憶以來妹妹就在自己的身邊，戰爭奪去了他們的父母親，因此他們早已經不記得自己的父母親到底長什麼樣子，撫養他們長大的人是松陽老師，而大多的時間他們兄妹兩人相依為命。

「天然卷。」土方打開萬事屋的大門看見這樣的情形。

「滾開，你給我滾開！」捨去痞痞的樣子的銀時很嚇人。

「天然卷，你想打嗎？」土方看見這樣的情形馬上挑釁。

「我要殺了你這傢伙！」銀時毫不猶豫的拿起真刀開始打了起來。

荊棘流氓和白夜叉就這樣在路上打了起來，他們拔刀的那一刻為了避免破壞房子而跑到大馬路上打了起來，所有的路人看見他們打架的樣子馬上走開，紛紛走開不想被波及到，雪看見自己的刀子被兄長拿去，深深的擔心起來。

真的要論白夜叉的實力可不輸給『修羅』高杉晉助以及『狂亂貴公子』桂小太郎，土方根本就不是銀時的對手，即使曾經是流氓也打不過曾經是戰場上活下來的白夜叉，這樣雪不知該如何是好，她沒有把握可以阻止他們。

土方知道自己的實力打不過銀時，他沒想到因為自己的關係會讓銀時這麼生氣，自己有幸可以看見真正在戰場上銀時化身成白夜叉的樣子，強大的氣場讓人恐懼，不知道沾上多少的鮮血才活了下來的人。

在刀光劍影當中土方了解到銀時的實力到底在哪裡，銀時堅定的決心又在哪裡，他們的身分對於幕府、真選組來說是很大的誘惑，即使他們不再從事攘夷活動，可是對幕府而言卻還是一大威脅。

「天然卷，你給我清醒點，我不會因為你的身分而害你。」土方沒有任何的猶豫往銀時那裏砍。

「我怎麼知道你說的話是不是真的？」銀時無法保證土方說的話到底是真是假，要是出錯會葬送自己親人的性命。

「我不管你是白夜叉還是誰，你都是我最重要的人，我不可能把你和你最重要的人的性命當成是籌碼。」土方擋下銀時的攻擊。

「既然這樣我就勉為其難的相信你一次，要是你不守信，我就真的會殺了你。」銀時狠狠的警告土方。

土方看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，白夜叉的實力真的不可以小看，就算是沖田大概也打不過他，銀時想要守護的東西很簡單，只要是他的劍所能及的範圍他都想守護，而妹妹是他最重要的親人，也是最保護的人。

土方了解到銀時跟自己一樣，想要守護的就是自己身邊的人，僅僅剩下唯一的親人自然會守護好，他們失去過太多、太多的東西，戰場上讓人失去的東西真的很多，銀時才會知道自己查他們底細的時候這樣生氣。

「我很抱歉，銀時。」土方很難得的會道歉。

「算了，是我自己太小題大做。」銀時知道是自己一時氣昏頭。

土方看見這樣的情形把銀時拉到自己的懷裡，銀時因為土方這樣一個動作差點打人，他們兩人過於相似，不管做什麼都和對方很像，在其他人的眼裡他們是那樣匹配，或許就是過於了解對方，才知道為什麼對方會拿起刀子砍人。

荊棘流氓或是白夜叉都已經是過去式，現在的他們是真選組的鬼之副長和一位廢柴大叔而已，其他的就什麼都不是，就算有人想要找白夜叉回去從事攘夷的事情，銀時也不會回去，對銀時而言他們的戰爭已經結束，早已經不復存在，現在銀時只想安穩的過生活，和土方一起安穩的過生活。End


	15. 夫妻教戰守則（土銀）

守則一：早上醒來的時候要給老婆一個早安吻，但不能吵醒老婆

早上六點三十分，鬧鐘準時響起，土方在鬧鐘吵醒自己和銀時之前就把鬧鐘給按下，為了避免把銀時給吵起來，土方一定會在鬧鐘響起之前按下，起床之後，一定要吻一下正在熟睡的銀時的臉，但動作要輕，不得吵醒銀時。

看見銀時熟睡時浴衣從肩膀上脫落，白皙的大腿也若隱若現的樣子讓土方大飽眼福，每天早上可以看見這樣的情景讓土方的精神飽滿的去上班，當天土方心情很好就是銀時不知道做了什麼事情讓土方很高興。

土方隨手把棉被給蓋好，讓銀時春光外洩的話土方可是會很有意見，銀時的身體只有他一個人可以看，其他人想看就得去切腹，土方可沒有那麼大方會讓其他人看銀時的身子。

「早安，土方哥哥。」雪正在廚房弄早餐看見土方醒來的樣子打招呼。

「早安。」土方微笑的打招呼。

土方慣例的吃著自己喜愛的美乃滋早餐，屋子裡還有兩個人還在睡覺，今天一早因為有委託的關係雪才會這麼早醒，神樂的話是因為銀時還不打算讓她去和沖田住在一起，神樂似乎也捨不得離開萬事屋。

沖田正在努力想法子說服神樂和自己一起住，即使多了一隻大狗定春也無所謂，只是神樂說還是要思考一下，畢竟神樂是那樣的依賴銀時，一時之間要和銀時分開也不是很喜歡。

「早安，副長。」山崎看見土方進入屯所馬上打招呼。

「早安，土方先生，你怎麼還不去死？」沖田看見土方進入屯所馬上拿出大砲炸人。

「嗯…」土方俐落的閃開沖田的攻擊，進入自己的辦公室當中。

山崎和沖田知道土方今天的心情非常的好，今天早上土方大概又做了什麼事情，或是銀時又做了什麼事情讓土方高興起來，沖田只是覺得今天早上土方還真是閃，光是一個人就可以閃成這樣，要是和銀時在一起又會更閃。

沖田只有一個想法就是大人就是骯髒的，看見土方閃成這樣害他想去找自己心愛的中華女孩，那個居住在萬事屋的女孩，可惜現在是那位女孩的睡眠時間，要是去吵她自己一定會捨不得。

守則二：中午吃飯時間一定要回家陪老婆，和老婆鬥嘴培養感情

土方在中午的時候一定會去找銀時，應該說一定會回去萬事屋一趟，中午可以吃到愛妻料理讓土方非常的高興，沖田也會跟土方一起去，沖田是要去找神樂，他們兩人在一起總是吵吵鬧鬧的，不過那是他們的特色。

「我回來了。」土方打開萬事屋的門。

「呦！多串君，你回來啦！」銀時看見土方回來只是揮揮手。

「今天的午餐是你自己煮的？」土方倒是很訝異今天有好吃的午餐在等著他們。

「小雪一早就出門了，留紙條說要晚上才回來，中午當然是我自己煮，新八說不放心他姐姐就回家了。」銀時聳肩看著土方。

「你忘記昨天接到委託了嗎？委託的內容和攘夷志士有關，所以你要小雪前去處理，為了避嫌不是嗎？」土方知道銀時八成又忘記這件事。

銀時聽見後才想起來這件事，昨天少見的有攘夷志士上門委託事情，似乎是衝著自己『白夜叉』的名號而過來的，實際上要處理的事情和幕府的人有關，但因為自己的老公是真選組的人，才會要自己最寶貝的妹妹去處理。

不過今天可以和土方一起吃中餐也很好，銀時倒是挺喜歡和土方一起吃飯，只要自己沒有委託，土方中午就一定會回萬事屋吃飯，還多加一位沖田，土方和銀時只是冷靜的看著沖田和神樂打鬧的樣子，其他就沒什麼事情。

中間土方和銀時當然會有鬥嘴的現象，自從開始交往之後他們發現到兩人實在過於相像，不管做什麼事情都會有相同的想法，打從銀時的身分被土方知道後，他們之間就沒有什麼秘密可言。

「什麼時候你也開始學會避嫌了？」土方對此感到很疑惑。

「如果不避嫌會很麻煩，誰叫我們已經在一起了。」銀時對此沒有太大的意見。

「真的是這樣嗎？」土方強烈的懷疑真的是因為自己的關係嗎？

「我現在不想要跟攘夷扯上關係，小雪本身是春雨的人，扯上關係無所謂。」銀時相信自己的妹妹會有法子逃過那些事情。

「想要做良好的市民是嗎？但老是扯上一些危險的事情，就算你不找麻煩，麻煩還是會找你。」土方想到前幾次的事件就頭大。

「哎呀！你也知道呀！」銀時的意思是有一半你要負責。

土方聽見銀時說的話馬上就了解銀時的意思，趁銀時不注意的時候親吻銀時，沖田和神樂看見這樣的情形馬上轉過頭不去看他們，只能說他們兩人不管是一個人的時候還是兩個人的時候都很閃。

只要他們提到對方就很閃，難怪他們的感情特別的好，一頓午餐就這樣和平的過去，沖田在神樂的耳邊細語，似乎還在努力說服神樂過來和自己一起住，神樂一如往常一般臉紅的點頭，思考自己過去住的可能性。

土方和銀時看見沖田和神樂有如此大的改變只是微笑，以往吵吵鬧鬧的兩人現在見面也不會吵架，反而是用其他的方式來培養感情，只能說孩子們都長大了，慢慢的了解感情是怎麼一回事。

守則三：出外巡邏的時候要想盡辦法碰到老婆，而且要非常的巧合、意外的碰見

出外巡邏治安是真選組必做的事情之一，土方會故意公器私用繞道去遇見自己心愛的人，每次和土方一起巡邏的沖田怎會不知道土方的心思，當然遇到銀時候遇到自己心愛的人機會也會大很多，沖田可是很樂意這樣做。

只能說沖田和土方的心思永遠只掛在自己心愛的人身上，公器私用在他們的身上很容易就可以看見，畢竟上樑不正下樑歪，近藤局長都會當人家口中的跟蹤狂了，監察山崎也會利用巡邏的時候去見自己的伴侶，那個人還是攘夷志士。

何況還是沖田和土方他們兩人呢！利用巡邏的時間去找自己親愛的伴侶根本不為過，他們兩人會利用某些巧合去見自己心愛的人，雖然銀時覺得土方的巧合總是那樣湊巧，讓他懷疑很多次。

「真選組例行檢查。」土方和沖田突襲某家店。

「會不會太巧了點？才出門吃個甜點就遇到他們。」銀時懷疑的看著土方和沖田。

「哼！那傢伙什麼時候跟那隻大猩猩一樣了？阿魯。」神樂不相信這是巧合。

土方和沖田看見自己心愛的人馬上過去，銀時看見這樣的情況只是稍微皺眉，自從交往後土方總是會出沒在自己的身邊，好像是不管走到哪裡都會遇見他，銀時雖然知道那不是巧合，不過土方都可以跟自己硬凹成說那是巧合。

土方坐到銀時的身邊，手攬著銀時的腰，銀時看見這樣的情形很想把吃豆腐的手給打掉，但僅僅只是想而已，難得自己今天的下午茶不需要出錢，只好乖乖的忍耐一下，讓土方摸個夠。

土方看見今天銀時沒有生氣的反應而得寸進尺，誰叫銀時白皙的皮膚這麼的吸引人，土方很清楚今天銀時的行程，會來這家店喝下午茶還有個原因就是來見老朋友們，誰叫銀時是過份的甜食控。

「今天跟高杉、桂他們聊的怎樣？難得你會帶神樂一起過來。」土方在銀時的耳邊說。

「那兩個傢伙只是過來放閃光，順便問問說什麼時候一起回去看老師。」銀時任由土方碰自己。

「我還以為他們要你回去一起當攘夷志士，一起推翻幕府。」土方故意舔了舔銀時的耳朵。

「就算他們想我也不想回去，已經不想再看到死亡的情景。」銀時不想要再次回憶那種夢靨。

土方聽見這句話知道銀時參加過的戰爭到底是有多恐怖，銀時的雙手到底染上多少血腥是自己不知道的，現在只要扯上有關攘夷的委託一概都丟給自己的妹妹去處理，除了避嫌之外就是銀時不想重溫那種生活。

雖然有時候還是會去幫忙一下，萬事屋的原則就是有委託就去做，不管是什麼樣子的委託都會去做，就算跟攘夷有關的委託也是會去做，他們自然會有辦法脫身，根本不需要太過擔心。

何況有些委託也是會跟春雨作對，往往到最後都會惹上一些讓人不知道要說什麼渾水，銀時早已經習慣這樣的生活，只是銀時不願意再回到高杉或是桂的身邊，雖然這樣很對不起兩位童年玩伴，但對銀時來說那樣的生活他不想過了。

守則四：妻子的過去一概當作不知道，即使身分是和自己敵對的也要當作不知道

土方知道銀時的過去，前攘夷志士，同時也是攘夷志士的首領，『白夜叉』的號召力非常的強大，現在也是，但是銀時不想過那樣的生活，早已經不是攘夷志士，雖然知道銀時身分的人還是很想把銀時挖角過去就是。

「我該慶幸你不會離開我嗎？」土方多少還是會害怕銀時的離開。

「多串君，我是前攘夷志士，現在是好公民，現任鬼之副長的妻子，這有什麼問題嗎？」銀時聽見土方說的話很想掐死土方。

「沒有問題，是我自己想太多了。」土方開心的把銀時抱在懷裡。

「真是。」銀時無奈的看著自己最愛的人。

不知不覺他們已經在一起這麼久的時間，彆扭的兩人總是會用獨特的方法來表達他們對於對方的愛，相似的兩人總是可以在對方的身上看見自己的身影，能夠和對方在一起或許是註定好的事情。

彆扭的他們享受對方給予的愛，讓對方和自己可以這樣幸福下去，雖然銀時不認同幕府，卻絕對尊重在幕府底下工作的土方，而只要真選組有困難也一定會去幫忙，不計較自己的身分曾經是攘夷志士，和幕府作對的身分。

過去是過去，現在是現在，只要放眼未來，不管發生什麼困難一定都會度過，愛情可以讓人拋棄身分和自己最愛的人在一起，攘夷志士和真選組的人在一起不只有土方和銀時，山崎和萬齊也是一個例子，當然還有真選組的總長和他的妻子。

夫妻教戰守則中最重要的一點就是，不要挖掘對方的過去，不要在意對方的身分，這樣他們才可以長久的走下去，過去對他們一點也不重要，未來才是最重要的，能夠幸福的走下去有些事情就不需要看的太重要。

土方和銀時在一起後領悟到這樣重要的事情，未來自己的生活當中一定會有銀時的存在，能夠和銀時在一起真的很好，土方相信自己未來一定會很幸福，有著這樣好的妻子，能夠陪伴自己一生，過去什麼都已經不重要，重要的是他們未來可以攜手走下去，一起度過所有幸福的時刻就好。End


	16. 鬼兵隊與真選組(萬山)萬齊生日賀文

5月20日木栗(WoordSorrel)

花語：璀璨的心

花占卜：您是個有幽默感的人，以輕鬆愉快的心情面對人生。您對感情看得很輕，不會太過投入，因為您對人其實很有戒心，當您由衷地向對方示愛的時候，就是您已經找到真正的伴侶。

花箴言：談情說愛要小心，因為眼睛也會說話。

河上萬齊，鬼兵隊高杉的手下之一，是高杉的心腹，當初在真選組動亂的時候煽動策劃的人，而且偏偏又是攻擊山崎的人，當然之後他們兩人為什麼會成為情人，他們總是很珍惜和對方見面的時間。

畢竟萬齊回到地球的時間並不多，當然真選組的工作也不輕鬆，要掃蕩很多攘夷份子，包含鬼兵隊在裡面，只要高杉回到地球他們真選組就有的忙，誰叫高杉真的是恐怖的攘夷份子。

「退，在下最近會回地球一趟。」萬齊在手機中告訴山崎。

「嗯！我等你回來。」山崎很期待萬齊回到自己的身邊。

「等在下回去。」萬齊挺思念自己的情人。

「好。」山崎自然會答應下來。

山崎很高興萬齊會回到自己的身邊，不過也擔心鬼兵隊那裏會有什麼動作，要是有動作的話可是會讓大家傷腦筋，真選組的人又要全部出動，然後萬事屋的人無可避免的又要淌這個渾水。

山崎只希望萬齊回來是幫阿通作曲、寫歌，而不是幫高杉策劃動亂，山崎真的不希望有動亂發生，這樣的話要花費的人力太多，到時候一定會死傷慘重，就像是真選組動亂那時候。

山崎算算自己什麼時候有休假，然後確定萬齊回來的日子，打算那幾天和萬齊一起出去玩，他們有好多地方可以去逛，或是待在萬齊的身邊學習三味線，這些山崎都很喜歡做，也很高興可以和萬齊這樣相處。

「退，在下回來了。」萬齊出現在山崎的面前。

「歡迎回來，萬齊。」山崎很高興的迎接過去。

「別擔心，這次在下回來是幫阿通作曲、寫歌，晉助說要去找人。」萬齊感覺的出來山崎的擔心。

「嗯！」山崎聽見這句話露出微笑。

萬齊和山崎交談許多話語，萬齊覺得山崎身上的音樂真是讓人聽不膩，他很喜歡山崎身上的音樂，也很喜歡和山崎在一起，在山崎的身邊讓萬齊覺得很輕鬆，那種輕鬆的感覺是自己在鬼兵隊當中體會不到的。

萬齊回來山崎弄了一桌大餐給他吃，萬齊感受到山崎的心意，山崎親手做的料理萬齊都會全部吃完，山崎看見這樣的情形微笑，因為每次可以看見萬齊吃的津津有味的樣子是他最大的幸福。

「果然還是退所做的飯菜好吃。」萬齊說出這句話。

「哪裡，我還有待進步。」山崎聽見這句話感到不好意思。

「退所做的料理都包然愛心。」萬齊笑笑的說著。

「你這樣說我更不好意思了。」山崎因為萬齊所說的肉麻話感到不好意思。

吃過飯後萬齊固定教導山崎三味線，山崎坐在萬齊的懷裡跟著萬齊學習三味線，當然萬齊也會偷吃豆腐，東摸摸西摸摸讓山崎感到非常不自在，久了也習慣萬齊這樣偷吃豆腐的行為。

他們之間的相處方式就是這樣平淡，偶爾會有激情的火花產生，當然不該做的事情他們也會做，只是慾望沒有那樣強烈，當萬齊從外地回來和山崎在一起後不免會有滾床單的情形出現。

「對、對、對，就是那裡，啊…」山崎被碰到敏感點後開始大叫。

「退真是熱情的歡迎在下。」萬齊進入山崎的體內後感受到山崎的熱情一般。

「啊！哈！唔…」山崎承受萬齊給予自己的刺激。

「退、退、退，在下好想你。」萬齊在山崎的耳邊說。

「我…也…很…想你…」快感襲來後山崎說話都斷斷續續。

「好乖。」萬齊親吻山崎的耳垂。

那樣欲罷不能的快感一直襲來，讓他們兩人親密的動作絲毫沒有停止，萬齊甚至不想要退出山崎的體內，讓山崎一直感到很不自在，卻也無可奈何，誰叫自己也一點不想放開萬齊。

這麼久沒見面難免會有激情的現象產生，他們遵從生理的慾望而滾床單，相隔兩地的思念讓他們不願意放開對方，似乎並不打算在這回合結束，下身緊緊的交纏在一起。

「唔…腰好酸。」山崎醒來後發現自己腰酸背痛。

「退，抱歉，在下太過激烈了。」萬齊體貼的幫山崎按摩。

「呵呵！無所謂啦！誰叫我們都很想對方。」山崎和萬齊撒嬌。

「嗯！在下真的很想你。」萬齊親吻山崎。

「我也很想你。」山崎訴說自己的想法。

山崎聽見萬齊說這句話馬上臉紅，山崎雖然不怎麼喜歡聽見萬齊說自己可愛，但是每次聽見萬齊說自己可愛這句話就會臉紅，從什麼時候起自己就這樣依賴這個人，和這個人在一起感覺真的很好。

明明他們兩人就是互相敵對，他們兩人所屬的陣營並不同，可是他們兩人卻很相愛，萬齊曾經告訴過進藤，說自己不會因為立場不同就不愛山崎，更不會因為這樣而徇私，山崎也保證過如果真要逮捕萬齊，他也會做到。

他們很清楚自己的立場，也很清楚自己是那樣的愛對方，如果失去對方一定會痛不欲生，對於這樣的愛情他們總是小心翼翼的保護好，他們相信他們之間還是有方法可以過的很幸福，至少在當下他們是很幸福的人。End


	17. 女裝(高桂)桂生日賀文

6月26日白色紫丁香(Lilac)

花語：美麗的誓言

花占卜：無論歲月如何改變，您仍然保留著那顆單純的心。您對愛情太過天真，容易被人欺騙，為了避免不再受傷害，您應該睜開雙眼，看清眼前人，慢慢再投入自己的感情，那時您的愛情會穩健得多。

花箴言：愛情需要從堅固的基礎開始。

女裝有時候是桂躲避真選組的時候的一個變裝手段，這點身為桂的朋友銀時和高杉都很清楚，而且桂會在西鄉媽媽那裏打工，只要沒錢的時候就會去那裡打工，因此總是可以看見桂穿女裝的樣子。

高杉偶爾會心血來潮的去西鄉所開設的人妖店裡坐坐，每次指定的人就是桂，似乎對於桂情有獨鍾，除了銀時外大概只有西鄉知道他們兩人是情侶關係，當事人不願意打破這層關係，其他人也不會刻意說破。

「怎麼最近老是看見你穿女裝的樣子，蔓子。」高杉把桂扯到自己的懷裡。

「在西鄉媽媽這裡打工，不得已就會穿上女裝，還有，不是蔓子，是假髮子。」桂無奈的解釋給高杉聽，順便說出自己的口頭禪。

「呵呵！你穿女裝的樣子果然很好看。」高杉輕輕的撫摸桂的秀髮。

「銀時穿起來比我好看多了。」桂對於高杉溫柔的動作有些招架不住，差點癱軟在高杉的懷裡。

「他不是你，我親愛的蔓子。」高杉是那樣迷戀桂。

「不是蔓子，是假髮子。」桂依舊糾正高杉。

銀時看見他們兩人在店裡打情罵俏的樣子不知道要說什麼，雖然對於高杉的敵意從未減弱過，銀時卻不想做出棒打鴛鴦這件事，一來是沒什麼必要，二來是自己也懶。

只要真選組的人不出現什麼事情都好辦，銀時又是真選組承認的副長夫人，想要逮捕高杉和桂多少還要經過銀時的同意，只可惜現在出現在銀時身邊的人是土方，土方不以為然的把銀時抱到自己的懷裡。

「多串君，難道鄉下的媽媽沒跟你說過，抱人要經過當事人的同意嗎？」銀時不滿的看著土方。

「現在我是你的客人，但是你的眼神一直往隔壁桌看，該當何罪。」土方微笑的看著自家戀人。

「囉嗦！你家吉米還不是被人給拐去。」銀時不會放過任何可以損土方的機會。

「山崎那傢伙，回來就給我去切腹。」土方想到這件事不免生氣，當事人山崎聽見這句話只是發抖了一下就被戀人給安慰。

高杉聽見土方講出那句話只是微笑，誰不知道銀時在攘夷志士當中非常的有名，土方都和這麼有名的白夜叉在一起，何須在意自家手下和攘夷志士在一起呢？而且那個人還是自己的手下。

桂對於土方的話一笑置之，反而是注意到高杉不規矩的雙手在自己身上游移，偏偏現在高杉是自己的客人，不可以拍掉高杉的手，這樣不規矩的鹹豬手在自己身上亂摸實在是不舒服。

高杉看見桂不舒服的樣子知道自己的計謀已經得逞，跟西鄉說了一聲後就到後面開房間去，雖然西鄉這裡是人妖酒店，免不了還是有開房間這件事，畢竟有些人的性向就是不同，少不了要做那件事。

「晉助，不要鬧。」少見的桂叫出了高杉的名字。

「好久沒有聽見你叫我的名字。」高杉輕輕抬起桂的下巴親吻下去。

兩人口舌開始交纏起來，桂下意識的舔舔高杉的嘴唇，因為這個動作高杉馬上撲倒桂，把桂壓在自己的身下，穿著女裝和服的桂是那樣的美麗，讓高杉情不自禁的看著桂。

桂極欲想要掙脫高杉的束縛，可惜高杉不是那樣輕易的讓桂掙脫，反而很有耐性的挑起桂的慾望，冷淡又天然呆的桂很少有被激起慾望的可能，卻總是會被高杉輕易的激起慾望。

「呵呵！我的蔓子，果然那麼美麗。」高杉扯開和服的腰帶後說出這句話。

「高杉，你…」一時之間桂不知道要怎樣去反駁高杉。

「叫我的名，蔓子。」甜美的果實讓人垂涎三尺，高杉低下頭舔著桂胸前的櫻紅果實。

「唔…唔…晉助…不要…」桂吐出這麼一句話，快感刺激著桂的腦袋，讓他什麼都無法想。

看見這樣的情形高杉非常的快樂，每次發生關係的時候總是可以看見桂這樣美麗的樣子，穿著女裝的桂被自己壓在身下的樣子是多麼的漂亮，這樣的桂只有自己可以看見。

桂敏感的脖子被高杉騷弄著，時而親吻時而啃咬，高杉刻意在那裏留下自己的記號，告訴別人桂已經是自己的所有物，除了自己以外誰都不可以碰他，這是高杉獨有的佔有慾。

桂衣衫不整的樣子增添了一種美麗，高杉看見這樣的情形微笑，看似不經意的玩弄起桂來，桂對於高杉的挑逗根本無法抵抗，完完全全沉浮在高杉的手下，高杉很愛桂染上情慾的表情。

「桂，你現在的樣子真美。」高杉舔著桂的耳朵說出這句話。

「唔…不要…」太過刺激的一切桂經不起。

「不可以喔！你這裡已經在歡迎我了。」高杉探入桂的私密處。

「痛...」桂輕呼一聲。

兩人開始發生關係，高杉不斷的親吻桂，他所愛的人就是這麼美麗，從小時候高杉的目光就一直放在桂的身上，有一段時間桂轉移注意力到銀時的身上，那時候高杉特別想要殺了銀時。

現在桂是自己的所有物，誰都不可以碰他，美麗的樣子只有自己可以看見，桂的身體、桂的一切只有他可以碰觸，要是有人覬覦桂，高杉可是會毫不留情的殺了那個人，因為桂是屬於他高杉晉助的所有物。End


	18. 惡趣味(高桂)高杉生日賀文

8月10日苔蘚(Moss)

花語：母愛

花占卜：您是個成熟穩重的人，知性與理性的結合，使您懂得隨機應變，體諒和寬容他人，您的愛心如母愛般寬宏大量，您的家人和朋友都會深深感受到被愛的幸福。

花箴言：不求回報的愛、正是苔蘚給予大地最偉大的愛。

高杉最大的惡趣味就是調戲桂，每次調戲桂看見桂的臉上出現的表情高杉就非常的喜歡，那種無可奈何卻又配合自己的個性，讓高杉非常的喜歡，調戲桂可是高杉最喜歡做的事情。

誰叫桂是他所愛的人，高杉可是從小就愛著桂，除了桂以外高杉是不碰任何人的，就算有愛慕自己的女性高杉也不去碰她們，畢竟桂才是自己最重要的人，少了桂，高杉的生命就不完整。

「我親愛的蔓子，你在做什麼？」高杉從背後擁抱桂。

「不是蔓子是桂，我正在煮飯。」桂聽見高杉說的話有些無奈。

「什麼時候你有這麼好興致了？我親愛的蔓子。」高杉輕咬桂的耳垂。

「銀時那傢伙說…做飯給心愛的人吃…是很好的…」桂的呼吸有些亂掉。

「呵呵，是嗎？」高杉把手伸到桂的衣服當中。

「住手，晉助。」桂實在不想把煮到一半的晚餐給廢掉。

高杉裝做沒有聽見桂說的話，一步一步的把桂的衣服給脫掉，只留下桂身上的圍裙，似乎打算給桂穿裸體圍裙的樣子，這樣的動作突然讓桂一時適應不來，就算是天然呆的桂也清楚高杉現在正在做的事情。

桂想要掙脫高杉的束縛根本就是不可能，高杉不會輕易讓桂掙脫自己，而且累積這麼久的慾望不好好發洩是不行的，自然不會那樣輕易放過桂，反而開始挑逗桂，高杉還有一個惡趣味就是隨時隨地想要跟桂發生關係。

當高杉的手握著桂的分身的時候，桂就清楚自己真的逃不了，高杉想要做的事情是不會罷手的，自己從未逃離過高杉的手掌心，自己現在身上除了圍裙之外，其他的衣服已經不知道被高杉脫到哪裡去。

「你…去…哪裡學來的…」桂斷斷續續的說著。

「上次不小心看到電視。」高杉繼續攻略下去。

高杉早已經想做很久了，每次都沒有機會這樣做，現在好不容易逮到機會自然不會放過，對此桂只有認命的現象，不管怎樣自己終究沒有辦法逃離高杉的手掌心，任由高杉在自己的身上胡作非為。

高杉在桂的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，不讓任何人覬覦桂，他家的蔓子可是非常漂亮，天然呆的個性很受到大家的歡迎，高杉才不會讓任何人有機會搶走桂，即使是和自己一起長大的朋友都一樣。

高杉討厭銀時總是引起桂的注意，把桂的注意力從自己身上移走，儘管銀時有喜歡的人卻還是討厭銀時這樣做，誰叫高杉的佔有慾望是那樣強烈，不容許任何人跟自己搶桂。

「唔…痛…」高杉進入桂的身體裡。

「蔓子，你還是這樣美味。」高杉啃咬桂白皙的皮膚。

「不要鬧了，晉助。」桂有點承受不了高杉給予自己的愛撫。

「蔓子，我親愛的蔓子，你的身體真誠實。」高杉舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

高杉的這個動作看起來好不情色，桂看見後馬上臉紅不已，高杉看見桂臉紅的樣子興奮不已，桂白皙的臉頰配上臉紅的樣子真的很好看，高杉很喜歡看桂臉紅的樣子，尤其是每次在發生關係的時候。

那時候的桂總是會透露出一種情慾的感覺，臉色潮紅的樣子非常漂亮，高杉看見後忍不住一親芳澤，桂很害羞的想要逃避高杉，可惜高杉不會讓桂這樣輕易的逃離自己。

「呵呵！蔓子，你真可愛。」高杉看見桂的反應感到很高興。

「不是蔓子是桂，不准說我可愛，我是男人。」桂不喜歡聽高杉這樣稱讚自己，畢竟自己還有男人的自尊。

「在我眼裡，你是那樣的可愛，我親愛的蔓子。」高杉舔舔桂的脖子。

「唔…不是蔓子是桂。」桂聽見這句話根本不知道要怎樣反應。

高杉看見桂無法反應的樣子感到很高興，桂呆呆楞楞地樣子真的很可愛，對高杉來說是這樣可愛，當初她們會在一起也是因為桂這樣多管閒事的個性，這樣天然呆又多管閒事的個性讓他們相遇。

高杉可是非常高興他們倆人在一起的感覺，能夠和桂在一起真的很幸福，高杉這樣的破壞狂也想要保護好這樣的幸福，因此高杉對桂的佔有慾望可說是非常的強烈，不容許有人覬覦自己心愛的寶貝。

「晚餐…又…沒…」桂和高杉兩人躺在沙發上，桂惋惜的看著廚房的一切。

「別管晚餐，等等叫外賣就好，現在你只要專心的看著我。」高杉要桂專心的看著自己。

「我弄了好吃的蕎麥麵的說。」桂的語氣聽起來非常的哀怨。

「我親愛的蔓子，你要是繼續說晚餐的事情，我就再來一次。」高杉輕輕的威脅。

「不是蔓子是桂，你少給我繼續，痛死我了。」桂用惡狠狠的口氣對高杉說，不准高杉繼續亂來。

「呵呵！」高杉聽見這句話只是笑笑的。

交往這麼久的時間，高杉怎麼不知道要怎樣對付自家戀人，誰叫現在自家戀人把精力花在晚餐上面，自己自然要轉移自家戀人的注意力，要自家戀人注意到自己，不然自己真的會生氣，高杉可是不容許桂把注意力從自己的身上移開。

桂聽見高杉說的話已經不知道要怎麼說，每次自己的注意力被其他的事情轉移後，高杉就會這樣對自己說，似乎很喜歡做這樣的事情，桂卻很討厭做這樣的事情，因為事後總是會腰酸背痛，只能很無奈的去感受高杉的惡趣味。End


	19. 真實與謊言(土捲)土方生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

其實，2月14號是愚人節，而4月1號才是情人節，因為2月14號有多少人在用甜言蜜語騙著別人，4月1號卻有多少男女以開玩笑為藉口說出了真心話 。

4/1愚人節，多少人會在告白後說，對不起，這只是玩笑而已>>>其實是真心的...2/1情人節多少人會因為想讓對方高興而說出一些昧著良心的謊言。

土方最近心儀一位女性，那位女性有著銀色的頭髮，也似乎有自然捲的樣子，兩眼無神的樣子有種致命的吸引力，土方就是因為這個吸引力而喜歡上那位女子，甚至動用自己的權限來找那位女子叫什麼名字。

捲子，本名坂田銀時，不折不扣的女娃兒，但是卻有著男性的名字，過往沒有幾個人知道，只知道現在她是登勢酒館樓上萬事屋的老闆娘，有一位可愛的妹妹，以及兩位不知道要怎麼說的員工。

萬事屋經營許多不同的生意，只要有委託都會接，銀時會讓自己手下的兩位員工以及妹妹去接洽，自己偶爾也會接洽那些生意，只要是不犯法的生意他們都會接洽，有時候還會幫忙破幾個犯罪集團。

「小銀，西鄉老闆說請妳過去幫忙。」神樂打開大門大聲的說著。

「什麼！那人妖又叫我過去幫忙，有沒有搞錯呀！老娘是女的耶！」捲子聽見這句話很無言。

「阿銀，女生說話不可以那麼粗魯。」新八像個老媽子叮嚀著。

「我去換衣服，等下就過去，小神樂妳幫我傳話。」捲子無奈的進入房間換衣服。

因為自己是女孩的關係，所以大家都很疼她，即使參加過攘夷戰爭也不改捲子的個性，加上高杉、桂、辰馬等人偶爾會寄一些漂亮的女裝給她和妹妹，捲子根本不缺女裝，打扮起來也不輸給任何女孩子，讓阿妙嫉妒好久。

捲子不解為什麼西鄉的人妖店會希望她過去，明明知道自己是不折不扣的女孩子，又不是他們那些人妖，卻總是會找她過去幫忙，自從自己第一次過去幫忙後就一直頻繁的找她過去。

「小捲子，妳來啦~」鄂美看見捲子他們過來非常的高興。

「今天又要我過來幫忙，是有哪位大人物要來？」在捲子的印象中這種小店很少會有大人物過來。

「呵呵！這妳就不知道了，聽說真選組的帥哥們要來店裡作客。」鄂美像是聽見什麼高興的消息。

「嘖嘖！無聊。」捲子聽見後只有這個想法。

土方自從迷上捲子後利用自己的職務方便調查了一下捲子，知道捲子偶爾會在西鄉的店裡打工，決定利用一些理由讓所有的人一起過去狂歡，自己可以見到那位可愛的女性。

土方想的事情早就被沖田給看透，沖田和萬事屋的員工神樂感情很好，不過捲子和土方都不知道他們認識，當土方迷上捲子後，沖田第一個就想到是神樂的上司，沒想到土方竟然會用這樣的方式來達成見面的事宜。

沖田想到就覺得好笑，不過自己可以看見神樂卻也無所謂，反正只要捲子出沒在哪裡神樂就會出現在哪裡，根本不需要擔心自己見不到神樂，搞不好還可以和神樂一起陷害土方和捲子。

「捲子，真選組的副長就交給妳了。」西鄉對捲子這樣說。

「喔。」捲子對此沒有任何意見。

「妳好。」土方看見自己心儀的女人感到很開心。

「你好，多串君。」捲子露出職業的微笑。

土方聽見心儀的女孩子對自己說的綽號真不知道要說什麼，想要開啟話題卻不知道要說什麼，明明在外頭有著鬼之副長的稱號，可是面對心儀的女孩子卻像個內向的宅男一般。

捲子看見土方的樣子就知道要怎樣去應付土方，每次在人妖店工作的時候總是會遇到跟土方很像的人，捲子自然有辦法去應付他們，對於這樣宅男類型的人，捲子通常是不會喜歡上他們。

「我喜歡妳，所以請跟我交往。」土方鼓起勇氣對捲子說。

「啥？」聽見這句話捲子馬上嚇到。

「我說…」土方想要重複自己說的話。

「你是白痴嗎？你才第一次見到我，就說喜歡我，腦袋有沒有問題。」捲子生氣的打斷土方的話。

「我是真心喜歡妳的，所以請跟我交往。」土方差點沒跪下來對捲子說。

「憑什麼要老娘跟你交往，你先給我拿出誠意來。」捲子帥氣的說出這句話，打算讓土方自己打退堂鼓。

可惜土方沒有因為捲子的個性而嚇到，反而不屈不饒的想盡方法討好捲子，讓捲子覺得這傢伙真的很有毅力，當然捲子也曾經目擊到正在執行公務的土方，那樣的土方可以說是非常的帥氣，讓捲子多少有些迷上他。

在身邊的人慫恿之下，土方和捲子兩人開始交往起來，只是虛虛實實的世界當中，對方到底是不是自己的真愛，他們也不是很清楚，在謊言所架構的世界當中是否可以尋覓到真愛，這點誰也不清楚。

「阿銀，真的不告訴土方先生嗎？要是桂先生或是高杉先生他們找上門怎麼辦？」新八有些擔心的問著捲子。

「我會告訴他的，只是不是現在。」捲子當然知道新八說的是什麼事情。

「捲子小姐，副長要我帶草莓蛋糕來給妳。」山崎進入萬事屋後對捲子說。

「謝謝你呀！吉米。」捲子很高興有草莓蛋糕可以吃。

某次和土方約會的時候，捲子想把自己的過去吐露給土方知道，『白夜叉』象徵著什麼捲子很清楚，故意隱姓埋名也是因為那個稱號的關係，除了親近的人外，沒有人知道自己的真實姓名。

土方看見捲子欲言又止的樣子有些擔心，疑惑捲子到底有什麼事情想要跟自己說，土方覺得自己只要面對捲子，宅男的個性就會顯現出來，反而一點也不像是大家熟悉的那個鬼之副長。

捲子思考許久之後，決定把真相告訴土方，衡量利益之後，捲子還是覺得要把事情告訴土方才好，畢竟那些不光彩的過去不可能就這樣隨風而逝，捲子也不想要把他們的感情建構在謊言之上。

「多串君，我…」捲子一一的訴說自己的過去。

「妳說的這些事情我都知道喔！對不起，我沒跟妳說過，我喜歡上妳後就開始調查妳了，所以妳的過去我都知曉。」土方很怕眼前的女孩會罵自己。

「這樣呀！我有這樣的過去你還接受我，真是不可思議。」捲子實在不知道要說什麼。

「因為是妳…」土方把捲子的臉輕輕的捧了起來。

「啥？」捲子有些不懂土方的意思。

捲子疑惑的眨眨自己的眼睛，土方微笑的看著她，然後用神聖的表情親吻捲子，因為是捲子，所以土方才不計較她的過去，那些不光彩的過去早已經隨風而逝，不需要刻意的提起。

這瞬間捲子了解到土方的意思，內心當中有種如釋重負的感覺，原來愛一個人是這樣的感覺，希望可以永遠和對方在一起，然後想要和對方甜甜蜜蜜的生活下去，捲子這才體會到愛一個人是怎樣的感覺。

同時也慶幸喜歡自己的人是土方，要是換做是別人捲子不敢想像，畢竟除了土方以外，捲子誰都不會接受，不然不會保持單身到現在，直到土方出現在自己的面前才終結自己的單身，原來他們之間沒有什麼秘密，任何事情都不會造成困擾，只要他們願意一起攜手走下去的話，是絕對不會造成困擾。End

作家的話  
請不要懷疑，這篇真的是性轉文，本來是想打小銀在不認識土方的狀況下被土方看見自己穿女裝的樣子，然後進而交往，可是我怎麼都寫不出來，所以就變成性轉文了

下次我會寫寫看那樣的文章，請耐心等待囉~


	20. 吻（沖神）

吻，有各種意義，各種方式。

禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。

表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。

表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。

而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。

沖田發現到自己喜歡上神樂後，總是想盡方法來轉移神樂的視線，讓她的視線落在自己的身上，打架、諷刺對方就是其中一種方式，往往他們之間總是不相上下，讓旁人看了不禁懷疑他們的感情到底是好還是壞？

沖田有意要拐神樂的心思被銀時發現到，對於自己拐人的心思被對方的監護人發現，沖田一點也不訝異，畢竟銀時的實力可是在大家之上，自己這個小小心思怎麼可能不會被發現。

「這麼想要拐我家女兒呀！」銀時懶懶散散的看著沖田。

「不可以嗎？旦那。」沖田微笑的看著銀時。

「媽媽我可不管呀！我家神樂要是喜歡你這小子，當然就沒問題。」銀時才懶得去管那麼多。

「那我可就要多謝旦那了。」沖田聽見銀時說的話後，內心當中多少感到很開心，表示自己可以放心的拐人了。

【旦那：だんな，1.施主、2.(雇用者稱男主人)老爺、3.(妻妾稱丈夫)老爺、4.(俗稱比自己地位高的男人或警察)老爺，這裡的用法是4. 俗稱比自己地位高的男人或警察)老爺】

沖田想過很多方法來拐人，可是每次實行到最後他們兩人一定是打架的狀態，想到這裡沖田就不禁疑惑自己和神樂的關係是否可以改善，有著S星球王子稱呼的沖田，總是會故意諷刺神樂，到最後他們兩人一定會吵起來。

親吻這件事他們還沒有做過，沖田想要做這件事，決定來找一天親吻神樂，而很碰巧自己在巡邏的時候就看見神樂，秉持著擇日不如撞日的心態下，沖田馬上接近神樂，老樣子用某些方式來吸引神樂的注意。

沖田知道自己對神樂的感情，而且遵從自己內心的慾望，神樂絕對是由他來打倒才可以，誰都不可以動他的神樂，當然沖田一點也不相信一見鍾情這種事情，偏偏自己對神樂卻是一見鍾情，只是用一種幼稚的方式引起神樂的注意。

「喂！中國女孩，妳身上怎麼都是醋味，真是難聞。」沖田故意去挑釁神樂。

「你說什麼，你這個S星球來的S星王子aru。」神樂聽見沖田說的話非常火大。

「來呀！來單挑呀！我不怕妳。」沖田臉上露出燦爛的笑容。

「好呀！就來單挑aru。」神樂直接出手打沖田。

他們開始拳腳相向，你攻我守互不相讓，誰都不讓誰的地步，讓大家看了多少有些膽顫心驚，不過這是他們之間的相處方式，歌舞伎町的人看到後也見怪不怪，萬事屋家的小女孩總是會和真選組的警察打起來。

即使是熟人看見這樣的情況也懶得去阻止他們倆人，畢竟他們倆人的破壞力真的很恐怖，要是不小心的話可是會傷到自己，因此大家才懶得去阻止他們，只要他們不破壞自己所居住的地方就可以。

「中華女孩，妳果然是笨蛋。」沖田出其不意的親吻神樂的臉頰。

「我不是笨蛋，你這個抖S，S星球來的王子aru。」神樂被沖田親到馬上臉紅。

「唷~中華女孩，原來妳還有女孩的一面呀！」沖田看見神樂臉紅的樣子很高興。

「廢話！我當然有了aru。」神樂不服氣的大喊，她不想被沖田給看扁。

沖田今天總算見識到原來神樂也有女孩子的一面，剛剛自己偷偷親吻她也有意義了，可以看見神樂臉紅的樣子真的很值得，沖田這才發現到原來神樂也可以這麼可愛，沖田這才覺得神樂是個不折不扣的女孩子。

「哼哼！中華女孩，妳真是一點也不可愛。」沖田口是心非的說出這句話。

「不可愛就不可愛！aru。」聽見這句話神樂回給沖田一個鬼臉。

「但是我喜歡。」沖田趁著神樂不注意的時候把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「放開我啦！aru。」神樂想要掙脫卻沒有辦法。

「我才不要勒！」沖田才不會放開好不容易抓住的女孩。

沖田死活都不放開神樂，神樂不管怎樣掙扎沖田都不願意放開自己，到最後神樂只好乖乖的安靜下來，看見神樂安靜下來後，沖田故意親吻她，神樂對這個突如其來的動作給嚇到，根本不知道要怎樣才好。

沖田親吻自己的期間自己只能張大眼睛看著他，腦袋裡面根本無法思考，想要動手打人卻無法動手，根本不知道要怎樣才好，只能等待沖田自己停止這個動作，然而神樂白皙的臉龐像是染紅的蘋果一般。

「中華女孩，接吻的時候要閉上眼睛，妳知不知道？」沖田不怎麼滿意神樂的行為。

「我哪知道呀！是你自己先吻我的耶！aru。」神樂不高興的反駁回去，臉上還有一些未消退的紅暈。

「接吻閉上眼睛是基本常識，妳這個笨蛋。」沖田對於眼前的女孩不知道要說什麼才好。

「誰、誰、誰知道你會這樣做，我根本就沒有心理準備，aru。」神樂硬是要回嘴的樣子讓沖田覺得很好笑。

「傻瓜，中華女孩，妳果然是個傻瓜。」沖田又故意親吻她，這次神樂有乖乖的把眼睛給閉上。

沖田很滿意神樂這次的表現，看樣子要這個女孩開竅，還是要直接有動作才可以，不然這傢伙根本就是一副呆呆的樣子，沖田可真的不知道要說什麼，不過可以順利讓神樂開竅，也不枉費自己去和銀時說自己喜歡神樂這件事。

神樂對於沖田的感覺不知道要怎麼說，可是並不排斥沖田這樣親吻自己，或許自己的內心當中真的很喜歡有個人可以愛自己，沖田就是一個很愛自己的人，是最好的選擇，這個吻讓神樂懂沖田的感情，未來她也一定會回應沖田的感情。End


	21. 三味線(萬山)萬齊生日賀文

5月20日木栗(WoordSorrel)

花語：璀璨的心

花占卜：您是個有幽默感的人，以輕鬆愉快的心情面對人生。您對感情看得很輕，不會太過投入，因為您對人其實很有戒心，當您由衷地向對方示愛的時候，就是您已經找到真正的伴侶。

花箴言：談情說愛要小心，因為眼睛也會說話。

三味線，這是萬齊拿手的樂器，也是他的武器，這點山崎很清楚，可是當山崎自己看見萬齊在彈奏三味線的時候，不可否認自己很喜歡看他那樣子，認真的樣子讓山崎著迷。

為了培養共同的興趣，山崎有打算想要請萬齊教導自己彈奏三味線，最主要是想要和對方培養共同的興趣，另外是打算在教導的過程中有親密的接觸，增進兩人之間的關係。

「萬齊，可以請你教我彈奏三味線嗎？」山崎對此感到不好意思，有些害羞的說著。

「好，在下很願意。」聽見戀人的請求萬齊感到很高興，很願意教導戀人彈奏三味線。

山崎很高興戀人答應自己，看見戀人高興的樣子萬齊覺得很值得，山崎開心的笑容可是會感染自己，同時也會讓自己聽到許多好聽的曲子，那個旋律讓自己一而再，再而三的想要聽。

萬齊拿出自己常用的三味線出來，然後要山崎窩在自己的懷裡，萬齊覺得把山崎抱在自己的懷裡教導，是一件很剛好的事情，對於這個動作反而讓山崎臉紅不已，沒想到戀人會這樣親密。

「退，過來，在下教你。」萬齊把戀人拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯。」山崎乖乖的窩在戀人的懷裡。

萬齊開始動手教導山崎彈奏三味線，途中當然也吃了不少豆腐，山崎的臉上出現紅暈，似乎不適應這樣的教導方式，卻也沒有任何抱怨，畢竟是自己心愛的人，山崎才不會抱怨。

親密的接觸讓山崎臉紅不已，可愛的樣子萬齊全部收入眼裡，戀人容易害羞的個性真的很可愛，讓自己愛不釋手，所以每次都會這樣故意去逗弄自家可愛的戀人，這個小小的惡趣味只專屬於自己。

「退，怎麼會想跟在下學三味線？」萬齊突然問出這句話。

「因為…想要跟你有共同的興趣…」山崎聽見萬齊的問句感到不好意思。

「退，在下很高興。」聽見自己想要的答案萬齊真的很高興。

「嗯…」山崎臉上也掛著笑容。

親密的動作增進了兩人之間的關係，山崎很喜歡窩在萬齊的懷裡，然後任由對方教導自己彈奏三味線，這樣寧靜的午後只有彈奏三味線的聲音，這是他們最享受的午後生活。

忙碌的兩人僅僅只有少數的時間可以見面，他們會用自己的方式來化解和對方的思念，一起彈奏三味線是他們最新培養的興趣，萬齊小小吃豆腐的舉動讓山崎臉紅不已，卻增加了他們之間的親密感。

他們一起合奏的三味線總是會發出美妙的聲音，不大不小不會吵到鄰居，卻也可以感受到閒暇，這樣閑情逸致的午後是那樣美好，偶爾還會傳來臉紅心跳的呻吟聲，那時人們就不敢繼續聽下去。

「退，你真美。」萬齊在山崎的脖子上留下屬於自己的記號。

「在那麼明顯的地方，一定會被副長罵的啦！」山崎很緊張的說出這句話。

「這代表你屬於我。」萬齊的獨佔慾不比其他人少。

「我是屬於你的。」山崎對此感到小小的滿足。

「你真可愛，退。」萬齊忍不住這樣說。

「不要說我可愛啦！」山崎臉紅的反駁回去。

萬齊親吻山崎不讓他繼續發言，山崎根本無法掙扎，只能任由對方親吻自己，彈奏三味線的教學不知不覺已經變質，反而是調戲大會，讓山崎實在不知道要說什麼，卻也無法反駁。

當然山崎並不會討厭這樣的動作，反而對於這樣親密的動作感到很高興，他們兩人很少有親密的動作，有時候讓人感到不可思議，畢竟一般的情侶動手動腳的很正常，可是他們之間卻很少有這樣的動作。

並不是說萬齊是正人君子還是什麼，而是因為他們之間真的很少會見面，能夠在一起的時間並不多，加上他們的進度又特別的緩慢，滾床單什麼的就很少會出現，但是山崎被偷吃豆腐的情形還挺常出現的。

「退，今天高興嗎？」萬齊突然問出這句話。

「很高興，能夠和你一起彈奏三味線，真的很高興。」山崎露出可愛的笑容，讓萬齊痴迷不已。

「在下今天也很高興。」萬齊親吻山崎的臉頰。

「我們…」山崎的意思萬齊很清楚。

「只要有閒時間都可以。」萬齊親吻山崎，很慎重的親吻他。

「嗯…」山崎回應萬齊的吻。

山崎可是萬齊最寶貝的寶物，不管發生什麼事情都會好好保護的寶物，捧在自己的手心當中，怕是摔碎了，對他而言能夠找到一位這麼有趣的戀人，這是萬齊想不到的事情。

就是因為他的曲子很好聽也很有趣，當初才會手下留情，然後他們也因為這樣的契機而成為戀人，儘管兩人的身分是對立的，卻不影響他們之間的戀情，有時候還會閃瞎其他人的眼睛，讓大家都要戴上墨鏡才行。

身分對於他們來說不是什麼太大的問題，能夠和對方在一起他們就心滿意足，不管和對方做什麼事情他們都會很高興，他們一直以來始終保持這樣的想法，才會讓他們樂天知命的去面對他們之間的愛情。End


	22. 戀人(萬山)山崎生日賀文

2月6日石蓮花(HorseLeek)

花語：勤力的管事

花占卜：您興趣廣泛，思想開放，屬於多才多藝的人，而美中不足的是您缺乏耐性，做事總是開始時興致勃勃，但最終草草收場。最大的問題是您沒有妥善的安排，如果可以認真一點，效果會更出色。

花箴言：您需要借助他人的力量，才能發揮自己所長。

山崎和萬齊兩人是戀人，但是他們身份卻是對立，真選組和鬼兵隊一直以來都是敵對的狀態，萬齊和山崎很清楚這件事，他們知道要是真的打起來他們絕對不可以手下留情。

不過這時間他們沒什麼交集，自然可以安心約會，他們有來往的事情近藤很清楚，土方更不用說，高杉知道後也沒有怎樣，山崎知道土方沒有反對是因為土方的情人本身也是跟真選組對立的人。

「在下明天就會回到地球，退要不要跟在下一起去約會？」萬齊一邊打手機一邊處理事情。

「好啊！我可以和局長請假，這幾天沒有任務。」山崎聽見可以去約會感到很高興。

「嗯！在下回到地球後再打給你。」萬齊的臉上出現溫柔的笑容。

「我等你電話。」山崎聽見這個消息真的很高興。

掛上電話山崎開始期待自己跟萬齊的約會，他們之間已經很久沒有約會，萬齊因為一些事情去了宇宙，山崎並沒有過問那些事情到底是什麼事情，畢竟那是關於鬼兵隊的事情，是自己無法過問的事情。

自己在真選組的任務也不會告訴萬齊，這是他們開始交往之後說好的事情，誰都不要為難誰，至少他們之間不會牽扯太多，也不會為難到對方，幸虧現在他們之間並沒有什麼衝突發生。

「山崎君，你今天心情很好？」看見自家隊員心情很好的樣子，沖田有種想要整人的衝動。

「沖田隊長…」山崎聽見沖田的話馬上逃離沖田的視線。

沖田看見山崎逃離自己的視線只是覺得不是很高興，決定去街上巡邏找自家女友去玩，和自家女友鬥嘴沖田才有成就感，甚至還可以去整整土方，說不定可以拿到副長的位子。

山崎逃離沖田的視線後鬆了一口氣，要是繼續待在那裡肯定被沖田拿來玩，倒楣太多次的山崎已經學會教訓，不會乖乖的讓沖田玩弄自己，自然會想辦法避開沖田這個人。

「退，在下回來了，有想要去哪裡嗎？」萬齊打給山崎，臉上都是溫柔的笑容。

「沒有特別想要去哪裡，你今天剛回來一定很累，我去你家好了。」山崎接到萬齊的電話感到很高興。

「好，在下等你過來。」萬齊知道自家戀人是多麼的貼心。

「嗯！等我，我馬上過去。」山崎和近藤請假後馬上去超市買東西，準備要弄一頓大餐給萬齊吃。

萬齊在家裡等山崎過來，看見山崎氣喘吁吁的樣子微笑，山崎的手裡拿著今天的晚餐材料，萬齊知道今天自己有口福了，可以吃到山崎弄的大餐，山崎賢慧的樣子可是讓萬齊歡喜不已。

山崎真的煮了很多好吃的東西給萬齊吃，萬齊看見豐盛的晚餐會心一笑，他的戀人就是這樣貼心，總是會想盡辦法對自己好，看見戀人貼心的樣子萬齊覺得自己回來的真是時候。

「我煮了很多你喜歡吃的東西，快來吃吧！」山崎開心的從廚房裡走出來。

「嗯！退的手藝很好，在下很喜歡吃退弄的東西。」萬齊真的很喜歡吃山崎親手煮的東西。

「我哪有你說的那麼好，我只是隨便煮而已。」山崎聽見萬齊這樣誇獎自己感到不好意思。

「對在下而言，那是最美味的餐點。」萬齊親吻山崎的臉頰。

聽見對方說出這樣的甜言蜜語，山崎馬上臉紅，可愛的樣子讓萬齊不禁想要逗弄，他可是多多少少還是有點惡趣味，會想要逗弄自家可愛的戀人，誰叫自家可愛的戀人那樣可愛。

對萬齊來說山崎是個很可愛的人，也因為本身的旋律讓自己一點也不想要抹滅他，當初才會在真選組動亂的時候手下留情，讓山崎覺得很不可思議，當然之後他們兩人意料之外的開始交往起來。

他們交往的期間是那樣的平凡，偶爾見見面說說話，或是心血來潮的時候滾一下床單，又或是逛逛街，陪著對方作曲之類的，這樣純純的愛戀讓大家看不過去，卻也沒什麼辦法。

誰叫他們兩人的個性就是這樣，想要讓他們更加接近對方，卻只能弄出這樣的結果來，出乎大家的意料之外開始交往起來，甚至感情有加溫的現象，讓人也不好拆散他們。

「果然還是和退在一起最輕鬆。」萬齊真的很喜歡和山崎在一起。

「你這樣說我會不好意思的。」山崎聽見這句話微微的臉紅。

「你的音樂讓人聽了沒有負擔，我很喜歡。」萬齊笑笑的說著。

「嗯。」山崎只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

平凡的音樂讓人聽了不膩耳，萬齊喜歡山崎這樣平凡的音樂，儘管很平凡卻不知道音符會落到哪個點上，這樣美妙的音樂讓萬齊感到很舒心，很容易感到平靜，只要待在山崎身邊自己總是會有許多的靈感。

雖然有時候那些靈感不是那樣適合阿通，萬齊卻還是會把那些音符給寫下來，偶爾創作出來彈成三味線給山崎聽，他們之間果然比較適合平淡的模式，純純的愛戀比較適合他們這對戀人。

他們可是有身為對方戀人的自覺，不該做的事情他們不會去做，不該接近的人他們也不會刻意接近，就是不希望對方吃醋，萬齊疼寵山崎的事情大家都很清楚，只能說他們激情過後還是那樣的平淡，但只要適合他們就好。END


	23. 感情(神威自創)神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(MaidenBlushRose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

身為夜兔的神威對於感情是那樣懵懵懂懂，自己的妹妹都已經有男友了，可是自己對於喜歡的人還是用那種幼稚的手法在拐人，神威對於感情的事情總是不太懂，最主要的心願就是把銀髮武士的妹妹拐到自己身邊來。

神威已經好幾次跟雪說過要她當自己的女人，對於這件是雪一直沒有給予正面的回應，明明對神威有好感卻一直不說，讓神威感到很頭痛，最終、最終還是用把人拐到床上的辦法表明心意。

「春雨海賊團第一師團長，妳陪我喝酒。」當上提督的神威很高興自己可以命令自己喜愛的女人。

「你這個笨蛋提督，竟然要我陪你喝酒？」聽見神威說的話雪感到不是很高興，畢竟自己不是專門陪酒的人員。

「我不管，妳就是要陪我。」神威開始鬧小孩子性子。

「好啦！陪你就是了。」雪無奈的說出這句話。

神威很高興有人可以陪自己喝酒，雖然只要跟阿伏兔說，他也會陪在自己身邊喝酒，但是神威就是不想要跟阿伏兔喝酒，只想要跟自己喜歡的女人喝酒，這個從小跟自己打到大的女孩子，是他最喜歡的人。

神威一直不懂為什麼她總是不承認是自己的女人，明明當初就答應過自己說，只要自己通過她上面三位兄長的考驗，她就願意當自己的女人，而自己也通過那三位兄長的考驗了。

高杉和桂很好通過，只要說服高杉這個人，桂就會順便被說服，銀時的話，雖然自己很想跟他打一場，但是為了自己心愛的人神威當然沒跟銀時動手，說了很久才讓銀時放手把妹妹交給自己。

「不是說好要成為我的女人，為什麼都不答應我？」神威開始鬧小孩子脾氣。

「不是已經答應你了嗎？你自己沒聽見喔！」雪聽見神威在鬧小孩子性子微笑的說。

「妳才沒有答應。」神威笑笑的說著。

「我現在就不是答應你了嗎？」雪主動親吻神威。

神威把主導權拿回來，對於自己喜歡的人只要鬧鬧小孩子脾氣對方就會安撫自己，這是相處多年的經驗，身為戰鬥傭兵的夜兔族人，神威已經學會拋棄感情這種東西，但是在某些方面有些東西是自己完全無法捨去的。

對於眼前的女人神威的確是無法捨去，可以和自己打成平手，對自己又很好，那一瞬間自己早已經把心交給了她，只是神威自己並不知道罷了，現在神威了解到這件事後，自然會想盡辦法要心愛的她待在自己的身邊。

「妳好美…」神威已經有些醉意。

「你醉了。」雪輕輕的嘆氣。

「所以我要妳。」神威很喜歡把自己喜歡吃的東西留到最後，獵物也是一樣。

「確定嗎？」雪直視神威的眼睛。

「確定…」神威扯下雪身上和服的腰帶，美麗的身軀就展現在自己的眼前。

「真是不讓人省心的笨蛋提督。」雪主動親吻神威。

神威很清楚自己的感情，也清楚自己是多麼的喜歡眼前的女孩，不管是她在自己身下放蕩呻吟的樣子，或是平常一般跟自己相處的樣子，自己的眼中永遠都是她的存在。

「妳真美。」神威看了出神。

「看夠了就快點。」雪有些嬌慎的語氣讓神威欲罷不能。

神威聽見這句話自然會乖乖的動手，他喜歡看著她在自己身下露出那種欲求不滿的表情，神威最喜歡看的表情就是這個表情，表示自己真的有把她放在心上，他愛著她，這是不容置疑的。

床笫之事早已熟稔，神威不疾不徐的挑逗著自己最愛女人身上的敏感地帶，從她口中傳來陣陣的呻吟聲，那是最好的催情良藥，怎麼樣翻雲覆雨神威都可以接受，甚至有時候會有些小小的惡趣味。

「嗯？」激情過後的早晨總是可以聞到不為人知的腥味，雪是在這樣的環境下醒了過來。

「笨蛋。」雪輕輕的說著。

看見神威還睡的很熟的樣子微笑，輕輕的在他的唇上落下一吻，然後又安靜的躺回他的懷裡睡覺，雖然神威的個性還是一如以往一般，那樣的小孩子氣，依舊殺人不眨眼，卻明白他們之間的感情。

明明拋棄了親情，對於自己的妹妹和父親不是那樣的友好，但是明眼人卻看的出來他還是多少有把心思放在家人的身上，及時想要否認那樣的情感也無法，畢竟那是無法割捨的感情。

愛情這種東西神威以為自己不會體會到，沒想到自己看上了一位可愛的女孩，自己的心已經交給了她，而自己也如願以償的把她給拐回來當媳婦，偶爾還是維持打鬧的關係。

「啊啊！！看樣子團長大人是不會那麼早醒過來了。」阿伏兔看見春色旖旎的房間就馬上閃開。

神威抱著自己心愛的女人睡著的樣子是那樣的平靜，兩人享受著這早晨的陽光，這份愛神威確確實實的感覺到，也認清自己的感情，自然不會辜負自己心愛的女人。

即使是身為夜兔族的人，也是擁有感情的人，不然不會想盡辦法守護自己心愛的人，為了她的存在，神威會告訴世人這個人是他的女人，誰想跟他搶，神威一定會殺了那個人。END


	24. 修羅與貴公子(高桂)桂生日賀文

6月26日白色紫丁香(Lilac)

花語：美麗的誓言

花占卜：無論歲月如何改變，您仍然保留著那顆單純的心。您對愛情太過天真，容易被人欺騙，為了避免不再受傷害，您應該睜開雙眼，看清眼前人，慢慢再投入自己的感情，那時您的愛情會穩健得多。

花箴言：愛情需要從堅固的基礎開始。

高杉在攘夷時期有『修羅』的稱呼，而桂有『狂亂貴公子』的稱呼，他們兩人可是攘夷志士當中有名的人物之一，但是鮮少人知道他們兩人是戀人，僅僅只有和他們在一起長大的銀時以及那位總是不靠普的商人坂本辰馬知道罷了。

當然他們兩人因為理念不同的關係而分開，偶爾高杉回到地球的時候都會去和桂見面，似乎往日的舊情還在，高杉可不承認他們兩人已經分手，自然就會去見桂，桂也自然無力反抗高杉。

「蔓子，我好想你。」高杉回到江戶的第一件事情就是來找桂。

「是桂不是蔓子，我可不記得我們之間有那麼親密。」桂看著眼前來找自己的人有些無奈。

「我可不記得我們之間已經分手了，蔓子。」高杉笑的一臉猖狂的樣子讓桂很想痛打他一頓。

「我們早已經分手了，是桂不是蔓子。」桂一臉無奈的說著。

高杉從不認為他們之間已經分手了，就是因為從不認為他們之間已經分手了，所以才敢這樣明目張膽的來找桂，讓桂感到頗為無奈卻也無法說什麼，自己不管說了幾次高杉依然故我。

高杉是個我行我素的傢伙，要怎樣勸誡他都沒有用，既然這樣不如分道揚鑣，可惜自己怎麼躲都離不開高杉這傢伙，讓桂實在是不知道要說什麼，即使自己想要躲開他，高杉總有辦法找到他。

儘管很無奈，但是桂還是不會拒絕高杉，從以前到現在桂都不會去拒絕高杉，長年這樣下來，即使知道高杉是那樣的猖狂也無法阻止，到最後自己只有臣服他的底下。

「這次回來做什麼？」桂泡了一壺好茶，並且倒茶給高杉喝。

「想你了。」高杉接過桂親手泡的茶。

「我以為你是帶人回來找碴的。」桂意有所指的說到。

「呵呵，那可不干我的事。」高杉知道桂說的是什麼事情。

桂白了一眼給高杉，他知道高杉根本除了自己和他本身的事情外，其餘的事情都不會去管太多，他們曾經為了道義而走上斬殺天人的道路，事後得知他們的恩師並沒有事情，卻依舊不改任何的初衷。

現在早已經不再是那樣的場景，高杉卻依然想要毀滅幕府，當然桂自然也不再話下，或許他們唯一的心願是毀了春雨，高杉會不擇手段、想盡辦法毀了春雨，畢竟這個代價不是春雨可以付出的。

當年的一切全部都是春雨在搞的鬼，高杉才不會放任傷害自己恩師的兇手，所以不擇手段都會想辦法毀滅，即使要跟對方聯手也在所不惜，這是高杉的作法，儘管桂不是那樣的認同卻也無法說什麼。

「高杉，你做的事情是在賭博。」桂用一種無奈的眼神看著他。

「即使是賭博我也要好好的賭一場，蔓子。」高杉當然知道自己是在賭博。

「下地獄也在所不惜？」桂覺得他們才從地獄當中脫離出來，卻有人還身陷在那裡。

「我們處在的地方不正是地獄嗎？蔓子。」高杉從不認為自己已經從地獄當中脫離。

「我不覺得我們身處的世界是地獄，是桂不是蔓子。」桂覺得自己體會到江戶那些人對自己的好，所以不覺得自己身處在地獄當中。

「三千世界の鴉を殺し、主と添寝がしてみたい(註)，我只想這樣與你在一起。」高杉把人拉到自己的懷裡。

註：三千世界の鴉を殺し、主と添寝がしてみたい→三千世界鴨殺盡，與君共枕到天明

「…」當桂想要說出反駁的話時，高杉已經堵住桂的嘴巴，當然武器就是用自己的嘴巴。

桂不是不懂高杉的想法，當年高杉就被稱為修羅，他怎麼可能不懂高杉的想法，只是自己真的不想要跟高杉同流合污，他已經不想要再次經歷那樣血腥的戰場，那種殺戮的感覺已經不想要再次體會到。

當然當初陷害他們恩師的人的下場桂有所聞，甚至清楚銀時到底是怎麼解決那件事，後來那個人就怎樣被眼前的人給殺掉，這些桂都知道，只是沒有去參予到這部份。

銀時自曝身分那時候自己有些訝異，後來平安無事桂就很放心，只是他和高杉的處境到底是怎樣，桂從沒有釐清過，他們曾經相愛過，後來因為理念不同而分道揚鑣，那現在呢？

「我們…」『到底是什麼關係』，桂很想問這句話。

「我們是情人關係，你是我的，永遠都屬於我，我親愛的蔓子。」高杉一如以往狂妄的說著。

「是桂不是蔓子…」聽見這句話桂安心下來，知道高杉的用意後什麼話也沒說。

「我說過了，你永遠屬於我，誰都奪不走。」高杉的佔有慾可是跟以前一樣。

「嗯。」桂突然有種傷感的情緒。

『是啊！自己永遠只屬於眼前的人』，桂突然認知到這件事，想起來他們兒時的約定，曾經立下過的約定是不會忘記，他們知道失去的痛苦，自然捨不得放開對方的手。

高杉只會用自己的方式把桂束縛在自己的身邊，不會讓任何人搶走自己最重要的寶物，從以前自己就喜歡這個天然呆的傢伙，現在當然也不會改變當年的初衷，他戰場上的修羅，永遠只愛著狂亂貴公子一人而已。END


	25. 下雨了(萬山)山崎生日賀文

2月6日石蓮花(HorseLeek)

花語：勤力的管事

花占卜：您興趣廣泛，思想開放，屬於多才多藝的人，而美中不足的是您缺乏耐性，做事總是開始時興致勃勃，但最終草草收場。最大的問題是您沒有妥善的安排，如果可以認真一點，效果會更出色。

花箴言：您需要借助他人的力量，才能發揮自己所長。

最近是江戶的梅雨季節，常常下雨的關係讓大家都只能待在屋裡無法出去，沒有什麼監視工作的山崎則是來到自己和萬齊所住的屋子當中，利用自己有限的休假時間去那間屋子裡打掃。

萬齊不知道什麼時候會回地球，山崎總是會過去一段時間，當然鬼兵隊待在江戶的時間也不會說很少，只是蟄伏在黑暗當中等待時機可以推翻幕府，而看江戶陷入混亂是高杉最喜歡做的事情。

當然這件事情直到某些事情的利益分配後，高杉和鬼兵隊的其他人可以明目張膽的走在路上，推翻幕府的事情就不是那樣重要，通緝單上面的人選不代表真選組的人一定就可以抓到他們。

「我回來了。」山崎進入家門後說出這句話。

「退，你回來啦！在下等你很久了。」萬齊看見自己心愛的人回來感到很開心。

「萬齊，你怎麼突然回來了。」山崎看見自家戀人出現在眼前感到很不可思議。

「在下想你了。」萬齊微笑的說著。

「你餓了嗎？我先去煮飯。」山崎不忍心自家戀人餓肚子，馬上進入廚房煮飯給他吃。

「好，在下先去浴室當中梳洗一下。」萬齊想要放鬆一下自己的身心，決定在山崎煮飯的這段時間先去洗澡。

山崎聽見他說的話只是點頭，然後埋首在廚房裡煮他們兩人的專屬晚餐，山崎以為萬齊不會那麼早回到地球，所以打算今天的晚餐自己隨便解決，沒想到回來打掃屋子可以見到自己最心愛的人。

山崎慶幸自己有買了一些東西放在冰箱當中，不然的話他們兩人可要餓肚子了，這個季節老是在下雨，讓人一點也不想要出門去買東西，山崎也因為剛剛心血來潮的關係買了一些東西回家，自己才有材料可以做今天的晚餐。

「果然還是退的手藝好。」萬齊開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

「我沒有你說的那麼好啦！」山崎聽見戀人的稱讚而感到不好意思。

「在下很喜歡。」萬齊看見山崎臉紅的樣子覺得他很可愛。

「你喜歡就好。」聽見戀人說喜歡自己做的菜色，山崎真的很高興。

吃過晚餐後山崎開始打掃家裡，萬齊趁這個時間進入書房創作阿通的新曲目，臉上帶著心滿意足的笑容進入書房裡工作，山崎開心的把所有的事情給打理好，萬齊總是很放心的讓山崎打理家裡的所有事情。

打從他們交往同居以來，山崎就是會把家裡的所有大大小小的事情給打理好，而且他們約好絕對不談自己的工作以及鬼兵隊的事情，這是他們之間的默契，他們可以談論的話題很多，只要不涉及他們之間真正的工作就可以。

萬齊兼職的工作是可以談論的，鬼兵隊和真選組的事情則是不行談論，畢竟他們兩人是對立的立場，要是談論的話可是會壞了他們兩人的關係，因此不管怎樣他們絕對不談論那些事情。

「萬齊，我泡了一些茶，要喝嗎？」山崎端了一壺茶來到書房。

「好。」萬齊很喜歡喝山崎泡的茶。

「局長說這是最近上頭給我們的新鮮茶葉，叫我拿一點回來泡。」山崎開開心心的倒了一杯茶給萬齊。

「聞起來的味道很不錯，一定是上等的茶葉。」萬齊接過手拿起來喝後發現還不錯。

下雨天無法出門可以在家陪著戀人是很不錯的選擇，山崎知道萬齊需要很大的空間來創作新歌，所以自己不需要待在他的身邊，打算等下去收拾一些東西後就去睡覺，不過他沒想到對方會要求自己留下來。

萬齊很喜歡山崎待在自己身邊的感覺，只要山崎待在自己的身邊，他就會有源源不斷的靈感湧現出來，他知道山崎現在一定會想要離開自己，不打算打擾自己，所以自己一定要開口留下對方才行。

「可以陪陪在下嗎？這樣在下才有靈感。」萬齊突然把戀人拉到自己的懷裡。

「咦？咦？好啊！」山崎疑惑了一下後才反應過來。

山崎待在自己的身邊萬齊很快的就把這次要給阿通的作品寫出來，源源不絕的靈感就這樣湧現出來，果然還是自家戀人待在自己身邊最有效果，聽著自家戀人有趣的音樂總是可以激起他許多創作靈感。

山崎雖然不懂萬齊的想法，但只要對方要求就會乖乖的待在他的身邊，然後看著對方把所有的創作都完成，即使今天是下雨天也打壞不了他們之間的關係，反而有種幸福的感覺，一種無可言喻的幸福感。

創作完畢後他們兩人就會回去房間，趁這時候萬齊會教導山崎彈奏三味線，最後他們會出現一些兒童不宜的畫面，分開那麼久他們當然會想念對方的一切，自然在對方回來的時候會刻意索取對方的一切。

「退，你果然很可愛。」萬齊看見山崎的反應說，他最喜歡把戀人逗弄到臉紅的樣子。

「不要說我可愛啦！我是男人。」山崎臉紅的反駁萬齊的話，每次被對方說可愛總是會很不好意思。

「在下真的覺得你很可愛，每次的反應都很可愛。」萬齊親吻山崎的臉頰，看見山崎臉紅的樣子感覺他真的很可愛。

「哪有這樣的。」萬齊越說山崎越是不好意思。

萬齊怎會不知道他家戀人是多麼的可愛，看見戀人可愛的樣子萬齊真的很高興，果然和山崎待在一起自己的生活都變有趣了，看樣子下雨天也不是一件壞事，因為有戀人陪在自己的身邊。END


	26. 我的他，喜歡美乃滋(土銀)

大江戶最近發生了一件令人覺得驚天動地的事情，有位犯人利用美乃滋來犯案，受害人都是十五歲的女孩子，她們被犯人故意在身上留下美乃滋的痕跡，噁心的讓大家不知道要說什麼。

歌舞伎町的民眾聽見這個消息，第一個想法就是那位和萬事屋交往的鬼之副長土方十四郎，聽說鬼之副長的味覺很特殊，很喜歡吃美乃滋，所以大家才會第一個就聯想他。 

銀時知道這個新聞後，想到犯人有可能是自家老公時，馬上跟女兒尋求安慰，神樂看見電視上的報導之後知道銀時為什麼會這樣傷心，對於土方這個人心理多多少少會憤恨不平。

「萬事屋，那件事情的兇手不是我，不要誤會。」土方看見新聞馬上打電話到萬事屋當中來解釋。

「你這個變態蛋黃醬，不准你再打電話來了，阿嚕。」神樂接起電話聽見是土方的聲音馬上大聲說。

「因為我不是十五歲的女高中生，那傢伙果然對我沒興趣了。」銀時趴在神樂胸前哭泣。

「萬事屋、銀時…，你聽我解釋…我…」當土方想要開口解釋的時候，神樂馬上掛掉電話。

「嗚嗚！小神樂，妳要記住，男人是絕對不可相信的傢伙，尤其是會對年輕妹妹下手的男人更不能相信。」銀時一邊哭一邊說。

「我當然知道，我才不會輕易相信男人呢！媽媽你就放心吧！阿嚕。」神樂想到土方是犯人就想掐死那傢伙。

土方聽見對方掛掉電話很無奈，看樣子自己必須要讓真選組的人去找這個犯人，不然自己的一世清白就這樣毀於一旦，而且自己最愛的人還會跟自己鬧脾氣，這樣可真的會得不償失。

真選組的所有人聽見土方的命令後馬上去做事情，不然他們家的副隊長可是會要他們去切腹，山崎身身的覺得這應該是自家隊長故意對副長的惡作劇，還是說兇手另有其人也說不定。

「山崎，你給我發佈命令下去，說什麼也要給我抓到那個美乃滋變態狂，他太褻瀆美乃滋大神了。」土方命令自己的手下去做這件事。

「明明就是因為萬事屋老闆的關係…」山崎小小聲的抱怨。

「山崎，你說什麼，給我去切腹去！！」土方火大的怒吼。

山崎聽見土方的吶喊馬上跑走，然後開始去調查美乃滋犯人到底是誰，如果不早點讓大家安心的話，人民可是會暴動，加上土方肯定會不爽，絕對會因為感情的問題而不爽然後遷怒他們。

在真選組的全力緝查下，犯人很快就被抓到了，土方可是利用某些關係好好的凌虐好幾次那位犯人，發洩過後則是想辦法去跟自家老婆道歉和解釋，總是要讓他知道自己並不是那位犯人，而且永遠只愛他一個人。

土方先去花店買了一大束玫瑰，紅玫瑰和俗稱藍色妖姬的藍玫瑰，當然還不忘去甜食店買許多甜食來安撫自家老婆，至於女兒到底要怎麼處理，土方已經事先拜託沖田了，相信沖田會有辦法的。

「天然捲，我有事情找你，開門好不好？」土方敲了許久的門發現銀時一點也不想要來開門。

「我對稅金小偷沒興趣，尤其是會變態到對十五歲女高中生下手的變態稅金小偷更是沒興趣。」銀時的聲音悠悠的從門後傳到土方的耳中。

「那件事的犯人已經被逮到了，事情不是我做的，你誤會了。」土方好聲好氣的跟銀時說話。

「多串君，你把甜食留下就可以滾了，阿銀現在不想見到你。」銀時聞到甜點的味道，可是死活都不想要見到土方。

「銀時，聽我解釋好不好？拜託。」土方放下姿態跟銀時請求，希望銀時可以讓他進門。

「唉...好吧…阿銀就聽你解釋。」銀時聽見土方說的話馬上心軟，輕輕的把門開啟讓對方進入家裡。

土方看見銀時打開門很開心，雖然銀時還在跟自己賭氣，土方相信自己一定可以打動銀時，只是可能需要多花一些時間才可以，畢竟銀時不是那樣好說話，這點土方也很清楚。

土方把甜點拿到銀時的面前，然後送上自己剛剛買的兩種玫瑰花，這才悠悠的開口解釋說這次的事情不是他做的，希望銀時可以不要誤會自己，然後原諒自己的過錯。

銀時聽見土方的解釋只是皺眉，其實當下看到那個新聞的時候，銀時真的很震驚，以為是土方去犯案，畢竟很少人用美乃滋去犯案，會做這種事情的人只有少數幾個人，後來想想才知道土方根本不會去做這樣的事情。

「多串君，阿銀才不會這麼輕易就原諒你，阿銀不知道你哪天要是真的做了這件事怎麼辦？」銀時狠狠的吐出這句話。

「你想太多了，我愛的只有你，怎麼可能會去對那些未成年的女高中生下手。」土方聽見戀人說的話有些無奈。

「我才不相信呢！年輕的女孩子總是會大叔有吸引力。」銀時才不會去輕易相信這樣的論調。

「天然捲，你還真是讓人不知道要怎麼說。」土方把銀時拉到自己的懷裡擁吻，然後接下來就打算上演十八禁的戲碼。

「阿銀才不是你的洩慾工具…」銀時想要掙脫土方的懷抱，無奈自己根本掙脫不開來。

「銀時，你知道前列腺煞車器嗎？」土方痞痞的問銀時，他相信銀時一定知道自己說的是什麼意思。

銀時聽見這句話臉馬上就綠掉了，看見這樣的情形土方非常的滿意，接下來當然就是兒童不宜的畫面，土方可是很有信心會讓眼前的這個傢伙原諒自己，畢竟他們交往已經有段時間了，怎麼可能會不清楚呢！

土方順利的把銀時壓倒，然後用自己的方式讓對方原諒自己，甚至把誤會給說開了，只是這樣的方式還真的令人害羞不已，連月娘都要躲到雲後面就知道是多麼害羞的事情了。END


	27. 謊言中的真實(土銀)土方生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

自從銀時被抓去西鄉那裡上班後，一個月內總是會有幾天需要到西鄉那裡去幫忙，那時候銀時都會打扮成捲子的樣子，由於他本身皮膚就很白皙，打扮成女人的樣子很受到一些中年大叔的歡迎。 

只不過銀時總是會稱他們為老色鬼，總是無法對那些人有好感，而有時候銀時根本很懶的在西鄉那裡換裝，就會穿著女裝回去萬事屋去，如果不是認識的人，真的會以為銀時是女孩子。

土方就是目擊到這樣的銀時，馬上就喜歡上他，一直認為銀時是個女孩子，想要追求他不知道要怎樣追求，後來又和男性本尊的銀時扯上關係，但是土方從未把兩人聯想在一起。

「小捲子，今天有客人喔！」顎美開心的告訴銀時。

「又是哪個好色的老頭啊！」銀時表現出沒有幹勁的樣子問。

「不是喔！來了一個大帥哥，好像是真選組的副長的樣子。」顎美想起來剛剛自己看見的人說著。

「真選組的副長啊…麻煩的大人物。」銀時聽見是誰後感到很無奈，畢竟自己和他交手過太多次了。

「小捲子要好好接客喔！」顎美笑笑的說著。

「嗯...」銀時聽見這句話只好出去接客。

土方反常的來到人妖店作客，據他調查銀時是在這裡上班，土方沒想到自己暗戀那麼久的人竟然是人妖，竟然是個男子，不過自己真的可以接受穿著女性和服的銀時，因為那樣子的銀時真的很漂亮。

銀時挑眉看著眼前的傢伙，實在是不知道要說什麼，土方雖然面無表情的樣子，卻還是可以感覺的到某些情緒，那些讓自己不知道要怎麼說的情緒讓銀時很不自在，不過土方現在是客人的關係，銀時不好說什麼。

「呦！多串君，什麼風把你吹過來了？」銀時看見土方出現在自己的面前說出這句話。

「跟你家的孩子打聽一下，想來看看你工作的地方。」土方有些不自然的說出這句話。

「喔？你愛上阿銀我了嗎？竟然會想要來看我工作的地方。」銀時不改自己調侃人的個性，故意調侃眼前的人。

「誰會愛上你這種傢伙，我只不過想要過來看看而已。」土方才不會承認自己已經愛上銀時。

「好吧！阿銀我就勉為其難的招待你。」銀時招待土方入座。

其他人看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，對於銀時說的話也懶的去糾正，畢竟這是銀時的個人特色，這也是為什麼只要銀時打扮成捲子來的時候，會招攬到許多客人的原因。

不過銀時似乎只有在土方的面前才會自稱自己叫『阿銀』，在其他客人的面前銀時反而自稱自己叫『捲子』，看樣子銀時和土方真的很熟稔，不過沒有幾個人知道他們之間可說是孽緣的關係。

「你這傢伙，沒想到裝扮成女人的樣子很好看。」土方不吝嗇的讚美銀時。

「也不想想看阿銀是什麼人。」銀時無奈的說出這句話。

土方當然知道銀時是什麼人，銀時白皙的皮膚讓他穿上女裝真的很好看，土方才會那樣喜歡銀時，其實當銀時換回男裝的時候，土方也不是那樣的討厭，只是在心底的某個方面無法接受。

或許在土方的內心當中希望銀時是個女孩子，不過現實當中的銀時是個不折不扣的男人，可是土方自己知道，在某些方面來說，自己真的覺得無所謂，管他銀時到底是男生還是女生都一樣，反正自己就是喜歡他。

「你這傢伙，跟我在一起，好嗎？」土方刻意等銀時下班後跟他告白。

「要包養阿銀需要很多錢喔！多串君你做的到嗎？」銀時痞痞的說出這句話。

「怎麼可能做不到，你這個天然捲。」聽見銀時懷疑自己讓土方很火大。

「啊啊！我都忘了多串君是稅金小偷，當然包養的起阿銀了。」銀時露出讓人火大的笑容。

土方看見銀時的笑容很想打他，但是他知道那傢伙已經答應自己，會和自己在一起，既然對方已經答應自己，土方就不刻意去窮追猛打，甚至不需要花很多心力在追求他。

銀時看見土方那樣有心的追求自己，當然會答應土方的要求，畢竟自己多少還是需要人家幫忙支撐家計，既然有個想要追求自己又喜歡自己的傢伙來到自己的身邊，何樂而不為呢！

銀時可是會非常算計這些事情，畢竟對於某些事情他可是很斤斤計較，土方想要追求他，自己也答應他了，當然有些開銷就要土方去負責，既然有人要負擔自己的開銷，銀時可是會很高興。

「早知道你這麼好拐，我就不需要花那麼多的心思了。」土方看見銀時打扮成捲子的樣子跟自己約會。

「阿銀我沒想到多串君你有這樣的癖好。」銀時對於土方老是要自己打扮成捲子的樣子感到很無奈。

「天然捲，你不覺得你自己太適合女裝了嗎？」土方笑笑的說出這句話。

「阿銀我可是不折不扣的男人。」銀時聽見這句話很無奈。

土方聽見銀時說的話沒有說任何的話，反而是把他壓在牆壁上親吻著，銀時從土方的眼裡清楚的讀到說，對方很清楚自己是男兒身，只不過是很喜歡看自己這樣的打扮，原來在謊言中的真實不過就如此而已。END


	28. 流轉音色(萬山)萬齊生日賀文

5月20日木栗(WoordSorrel)

花語：璀璨的心

花占卜：您是個有幽默感的人，以輕鬆愉快的心情面對人生。您對感情看得很輕，不會太過投入，因為您對人其實! 很有戒心，當您由衷地向對方示愛的時候，就是您已經找到真正的伴侶。

花箴言：談情說愛要小心，因為眼睛也會說話。

萬齊最喜歡聽的音樂是山崎身上傳來的樂音聲，不同的音色可以給他不同的靈感，當初就是因為山崎身上的音樂很有趣，萬齊才放了他一馬，後來不知道什麼原因他們兩人開始交往，一直到現在。

而且每次聽見山崎身上的音樂，會讓萬齊覺得很放鬆，忘卻那些不愉快的事情，萬齊真的很喜歡待在山崎的身邊，聽到山崎身上的音樂會讓他不自覺的想要放鬆下來，忘卻一切的煩惱。

「退，在下想你了。」萬齊看見山崎馬上把對方抱在懷裡。

「我也很想你。」山崎很高興可以和萬齊見面。

「果然在你身邊，在下才能好好放鬆。」萬齊很高興可以待在山崎的身邊。

「是嗎？我很樂意喔！」山崎聽見這句話感到很高興。

萬齊聽見山崎說的話很高興，自己果然很喜歡懷裡的人兒，萬齊有一股衝動想要好好的疼愛山崎，他們之間不是沒有發生過關係，只是他們喜歡平淡的感情生活，自然很少做出太過激情的動作。

而今日不曉得怎麼回事，萬齊很想要擁抱山崎，相信對方一定會答應自己，用一種自己覺得很可愛的表情答應自己，他一直覺得山崎是個很可愛的人，萬齊一直以來有這樣的想法，當然山崎也很清楚萬齊的想法就是。

「退，在下今天想要抱你，可以嗎？」萬齊說出這句話讓山崎有些嚇到。

「當然可以。」山崎是不太會反對這件事。

山崎不太會去拒絕萬齊的要求，加上他們兩人已經有段時間沒有見面了，自然會渴望對方，萬齊會想要抱自己也是很正常的事情，山崎並沒有太大的意見，反而乖乖的迎合對方。

萬齊知道山崎不會反抗自己，對於他可愛的樣子總是愛不釋手，然後會因為自己小小的惡趣味想要去欺負他，誰叫山崎是那樣的可愛，讓他一點也不想要放手，而且自己真的把心給賠進去了。

萬齊開始挑逗山崎，經不起挑逗的山崎總是會想要推開眼前的人，可是對方總是不會那樣輕易的就離開山崎，萬齊簡單的挑逗總是會讓山崎慾火焚身，看見山崎被情慾染上的時候，萬齊總是會欲罷不能。

「萬齊…」山崎就算閉著眼睛也知道萬齊正在玩著自己的下體。

「退，怎麼了嗎？」萬齊故意這樣說，他知道山崎已經快要受不了了。

「啊…哈…快不行了…」山崎覺得自己好像被兩面夾攻一樣，畢竟對方的那裡一直頂著自己。

「已經舉起來了呢！退，你真可愛。」萬齊繼續摩擦山崎的男性特徵，輕輕的舔著山崎的耳朵。

這樣雙重攻擊之下山崎果然射在萬齊的手上，看見這樣的情形萬齊很滿意，他的退果然是那樣可愛，連在這樣方面的事情也是那樣可愛，讓自己愛不釋手，捨不得放開他。

經過一連串激烈的前戲之後，萬齊可以順利進入山崎的體內，那一瞬間讓山崎感到很痛苦，雖然覺得很痛苦，但是又有一種無可言喻的滿足感，翻雲覆雨、水乳交融真的很棒。

看見對方因為自己的關係而染上情慾，是多麼有成就感的事情，他們很喜歡看對方因為自己染上情慾的事情，那樣子的對方是屬於自己的，這是他們的認知，也就是為什麼他們很喜歡做這件事。

「退，你果然很可愛。」萬齊總是會這樣稱讚山崎。

「我哪裡可愛了，我是男人，不要老是說我可愛啦！」山崎聽見對方稱讚自己總是會害羞不已。

萬齊聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，他的戀人真的很可愛，在他的眼裡就是那樣的可愛，讓自己願意把心交給他，讓自己想要永遠的陪在他的身邊，不想要輕易的離開他。

從當初萬齊想要殺死山崎時，聽見山崎很有趣的音樂，反而放了山崎一馬，讓山崎得以存活，之後他們兩人交往在一起，反而讓大家非常的訝異，沒想到他們兩人竟然會在一起。

「退，在下真的很愛你，你願意永遠和在下在一起嗎？」萬齊突然問出這句話，希望山崎永遠和自己在一起。

「我願意。」山崎聽見萬齊這樣近似求婚的話語感到很害羞，他沒想到萬齊會說出這種話。

「在下很高興你願意和我在一起。」萬齊聽見山崎答應自己的時候感到很高興，自家戀人願意和自己在一起的事情真的讓他非常高興。

「大笨蛋，我當然願意和你在一起，你是我最愛的人，不和你在一起和誰在一起。」山崎不禁想要吐槽自家戀人。

「在下很高興。」萬齊親吻山崎。

「我也是。」山崎真的很高興可以和萬齊在一起。

他們兩人不在乎對方的身分，可要可以和對方在一起，他們就會很高興，一直以來他們從未忽視自己的感情，萬齊很愛聽山崎的音樂，這就是為什麼他很想要和他在一起的原因。

流轉音色，這樣美麗的音樂是在戀人的身上，萬齊說什麼都不想要放開自己的戀人，能夠和他在一起是他這輩子最幸福的事情，即使他們兩人的身分不容許他們在一起，他們也是要和對方在一起。

對他們來說只有待在對方身邊，他們才可以感到很快樂，而他們也相信只要在一起他們一定可以攜手走過未來許多日子，同時也可以把握住他們之間的幸福，屬於他們的幸福日子會到來。END


	29. 情難自禁(神威自創)神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(MaidenBlushRose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

身為夜兔一族的神威，從不相信一見鍾情這種事情，可是偏偏他卻喜歡上一個女孩子，打從第一眼見面起就很喜歡她，神威對此感到很不解，不知道自己為什麼會喜歡上她。

這是最讓神威疑惑的地方，因為他真的不知道自己對她到底是什麼樣的感情，只知道自己很執著於她，只要她在自己的身邊就會感到很安心，神威不急著要懂這樣的感情，就他的認知，那位女孩會一直陪在自己的身邊。

「銀髮武士，我想找我們春雨海賊團第一師團長。」神威笑笑的出現在萬事屋當中。

「她在房間睡覺，吵醒她，我可不負責。」銀時看見這樣的情形很想嘆氣，同時慶幸家裡兩個小孩剛好出去玩了。

「謝啦！」神威一溜煙的就進入房間當中，準備喚醒睡美人。

銀時看見這樣的情形繼續看自己的JUMP，等下會發生什麼事情都不是他能處理的，畢竟他知道妹妹最討厭被人家給吵醒，雪一旦被吵醒就會有暴力傾向出現，到時候神威是否可以招架的住，那就不是他可以管的範圍了。

果不其然神威馬上被踢飛，雪一臉火大的樣子看著神威，銀時看見這樣的情形頗為無奈，雪宛如夜叉的樣子甦醒過來要制止她真的很麻煩，偏偏神威最喜歡做的事情就是喚醒變身成夜叉的雪。

「你這個混帳東西，沒事不好好待在春雨海賊團中，來地球幹麻。」雪火氣很大的說出這句話。

「嘛！不知道呢！」神威一臉無辜的樣子讓人看了更想打。

「阿伏兔，給我好好管管這個笨蛋提督、前任春雨第七師團長！！」雪馬上找人開罵。

「啊！啊！這傢伙他已經不是我能管的範圍了，妳也知道他是個非常任性的小孩。」阿伏兔可不想承受眼前的人的怒氣。

「要幹架去找我師父，要打架還是要做什麼我不奉陪。」雪狠狠的把拉門關上。

「啊！生氣了呢！怎麼辦呢？銀髮武士。」神威笑笑的說著，順便問問銀時應該要怎樣才好。

「我已經跟你說過了，吵醒她我可不負責。」銀時無奈的說出這句話。

神威聽見銀時這樣說也沒興致要找人打架，只好去吉原看看會有什麼有趣的事情，而且在那裡一定可以找到人幹架，說到打架能手吉原當中就有一位，那是自己喜愛的女孩的師父，也是自己死去的師父的兄弟。

銀時知道神威要去找鳳陽，相信鳳陽一定會有辦法處理神威，至於等下妹妹醒過來要怎樣安撫，銀時肯定又要傷腦筋，正在想是否要打電話請松陽老師過來一趟，畢竟撫養他們長大的老師總是會有辦法安撫雪。

「所以說你這次來地球到底要幹麻？笨蛋提督。」神威看見自己喜歡的女孩子一臉不爽的看著自己。

「跟妳求婚？」神威滿臉笑容的說著，讓雪很想要痛揍他。

「求婚你個大頭鬼啦！混帳東西。」雪一拳就把對方給打趴。

「阿伏兔說這是最好把妳留在身邊的方法。」神威用很無辜的表情訴說這件事，讓對方更想要痛打他一頓。

「等你這混帳東西懂求婚的意思再說！」雪不想要對一個是感情笨蛋的傢伙說那麼多話。

「真是傷腦筋…」神威還是保持笑容的說著。

神威的確是不懂感情，一直以來過著打打殺殺的生活，他認為感情是不必要的東西，可是偏偏自己卻喜歡上那位女孩，讓自己困惑許久，想要一輩子都把她綁在身邊。

雪很清楚自己的感情歸屬，的確自己是在不知不覺當中喜歡上神威，但是她知道神威是什麼樣個性的人，對自己感到很有興趣不過就是因為自己可以和他打成平手，並不是什麼感情因素。

當對方開口說要跟自己求婚的時候，雪並沒有特別的期待，自己只能默默的嘆氣，神威的一切不是自己可以抓住的，早在自己喜歡上他的時候，雪已經有這樣的想法。

「吶！我的確是不懂自己的感情，可是…覺得妳很特別…」神威突然出現在雪的眼前說著。

「怎麼個特別法，強者？弱者？或是跟你打成平手的傢伙？亦或可以打贏你的傢伙？」雪只是這樣問著對方。

「都是。」神威用很認真的表情說著。

「嗯。」雪沒有任何的表示。

神威輕輕的把對方擁入懷中，或許不懂感情的他會因為她而改變，原來愛上她早已經是事實，自己在情難自禁之下愛上了眼前的女孩，只是自己一直沒有發現罷了。

雪沒有說任何的話語，只是覺得眼前的傢伙果然是個蠢蛋，一個不知道要怎樣說的蠢蛋，這傢伙遲鈍的程度真的可以說是無人能及，對此雪也懶的說些什麼話了，至於他懂不懂已經不是她能夠管的事情。

反正眼前的傢伙想要怎麼做就怎麼做，自己會配合這個傢伙的，至少能夠待在他的身邊自己就很滿足了，神威也不會輕易的放過自己懷裡的女孩，因為對他來說這個女孩是自己生命當中最重要的人。

神威相信雪會一直陪在自己的身邊，只要自己乖乖的不惹事的話，她就會一直待在自己的身邊，誰叫自己真的愛上了她，也愛慘了她，早在自己發覺以前就已經愛上她了。END


	30. 夏蟬(高桂)桂生日賀文

6月26日白色紫丁香(Lilac)

花語：美麗的誓言

花占卜：無論歲月如何改變，您仍然保留著那顆單純的心。您對愛情太過天真，容易被人欺騙，為了避免不再受傷害，您應該睜開雙眼，看清眼前人，慢慢再投入自己的感情，那時您的愛情會穩健得多。

花箴言：愛情需要從堅固的基礎開始。

夏天出生的桂對於蟬聲不是很陌生，偶爾他也喜歡放下身邊的瑣事聽聽蟬叫聲，高杉知道桂有這個喜好，有時候會陪著他一起聽聽蟬叫聲，只要是戀人想要做的事情高杉會陪著他去做。

儘管有時候桂不了解高杉的心思，卻還是很感謝高杉一直陪在自己的身邊，和高杉在一起桂感到很安心，畢竟高杉和桂是一起長大的青梅竹馬好伙伴，深知對方的個性。

「捲子，暑假要不要一起去爬山？」桂突然問當初和他們一起玩耍、讀書的女孩。

「爬山？我一個女孩子跟你們去？」捲子突然很想要把桂的腦袋敲開來看看。

「你可以帶你家的忠犬一起去。」高杉一直以來就是看不慣土方。

「我的男友好歹有名有姓，不要這樣稱呼他。」捲子就是不能理解為什麼高杉總是看不慣土方。

「你們在討論什麼事情？」土方剛好從導師辦公室回來，看見他們在討論的樣子問。

「問我們要不要一起去爬山，暑假的時候。」捲子很乖的回答土方的話。

「不了，妳不是說要去遊樂園玩嗎？還答應和松陽老師一起去。」土方想起來女友前幾天說的話。

「對吼！所以假髮，這次就算了。」捲子這才想起來養父之前和她說的話。

『是桂不是假髮。』高杉聽見桂喊出這句話，桂聽見捲子說的話只好不繼續說下去了，他們的啟蒙老師，也是高杉的家庭教師是捲子的養父，對捲子非常的好，他們父女倆的感情真的很好，因此放假常常會一起出去玩。

土方則是住在他們隔壁，和兄長一起住，父母親早已經離婚，各自嫁娶去，現在他們兄長的監護人則是銀魂高中的理事長登勢，當然也是捲子的半個監護人，他們幾個偶爾會去理事長家拜訪。

「真可惜，捲子和松陽老師有約了。」桂一臉失望的樣子說。

「這也沒辦法，松陽老師一向很寵捲子那傢伙。」高杉和他們一起生活過怎麼會不知道這件事。

捲子的本名叫阪田銀時，由於頭髮是天然捲的關係，被松陽老師取小名叫捲子，因此大家都習慣叫她捲子這個小名，很少人會叫她的本名，至於為什麼名字會那麼男性化，這就不得而知了。

依照捲子的說法是，大概是因為親生父母親想生個男孩，沒想到出生後是個女孩，很乾脆就取個男孩子的名字，由於捲子的父母很早就過世了，由吉田松陽這個人收養並且撫養長大。

暑假高杉和桂一起去爬山，聽見蟬叫聲桂很興奮，看見桂很興奮的樣子高杉沒有說話，只是安靜的陪伴在桂的身邊，桂本來就很容易滿足，所以可以和高杉一起來爬山就很高興。

看見桂高興的樣子高杉微笑，帥氣的高杉笑起來可是會迷倒很多女孩子的，因此步道上有很多女孩子看見高杉的笑容一個、一個臉紅起來，桂看見這樣的情形看了高杉一眼，然後就沒多說什麼。

「蔓子，吃醋了？」高杉看見桂不高興的臉色問。

「哪有吃醋，是桂不是蔓子。」桂才不會輕易的告訴高杉這件事。

「都寫在臉上了，蔓子。」高杉很清楚桂的想法，因此故意這樣調侃他。

「哼！是桂不是蔓子。」桂聽見高杉這樣說故意別過頭去。

能夠看見桂吃醋的表情高杉覺得這次出門真的很值得，誰叫自家戀人吃醋起來是那樣的可愛，讓自己很喜歡看他吃醋的樣子，戀人吃醋的樣子只有他可以看見，這樣可愛的樣子本來就只有自己可以看見。

高杉不會讓其他人看見桂這樣可愛的樣子，從以前到現在桂就只屬於他一個人，誰都不可以和他搶，高杉對於這點異常的堅持，自然也會用自己的方式保護好桂，他才不會讓桂受到任何的傷害。

「晉助，謝謝你陪我來爬山。」桂很開心的和高杉道謝，高杉聽見桂說的話嘴角露出微笑。

淡淡的微笑桂沒有看見，可是他知道高杉的心情很好，畢竟他們兩人從小一起長大，自然能夠知道對方的情緒，而且總是可以很精準的知曉，誰叫他們是那樣的喜歡對方。

高杉可是很喜歡桂，一直以來都很喜歡他，可是桂很遲鈍，不了解高杉對自己的疼愛，直到某天高杉真的跟桂表白，對方才恍然大悟是因為喜歡自己的關係，之後他們的關係更像是戀人。

高杉對桂的好，對方當然感受的到，他知道桂會很理所當然的接受自己給予的一切，只要自己開心什麼都好，當母親過世後父親忙於生意上的事情，把自己忽略在一邊，高杉的確很氣自己的父親。

後來有桂的陪伴自己才不會那樣生氣，桂的單純讓自己感受到從未有過的感覺，或許就是自己願意陪著他的原因，因為他救贖了自己，連自己也沒想到竟然會被他救贖。

「蔓子，今天很愉快。」高杉的語調是那樣的輕快。

「是桂不是蔓子，嗯，今天真的很愉快。」桂也很開心今天可以出門玩。

「下次在一起出來好了，你說好不好？蔓子。」高杉突然詢問桂的意見。

「好啊！是桂不是蔓子。」桂當然會答應下來。

「就這樣說定了。」高杉霸道的說著。

「嗯。」桂露出大大的微笑。END


	31. 濫用職權(沖神)沖田生日賀文

7月8日牛角花(Birdfoot)

花語：重逢

花占卜：您是個循規蹈矩的人，為人正義，敢作敢為，遇到不合理的事情，您會挺身而出，伸張正義。但您過於為他人設想，忽略自己的能力，有時會幫倒忙，您應該吸收多些新資訊，您的人生會快樂一些。

花箴言：在感官方面多些聯想，人生會更美滿。

沖田總悟，真選組一番隊隊長，現在已經是個成熟的美少年，有個穩定交往多年的天人女友神樂，從交往到現在沖田總是有辦法利用自己的職權去騷擾自家女友，往往讓神樂氣到不行。

當然這件事更不用說鬼之副隊長也是這樣，所以說這是上樑不正下樑歪，萬事屋家的坂田銀時這樣對土方說著，誰叫神樂已經跟自己抱怨好幾次了，偏偏到最後都沒有得到改善。

「小銀！！」神樂氣沖沖的打開萬事屋的大門。

「又怎麼了？」銀時一臉淡定的看著神樂。

「那個混蛋S星王子，阿嚕。」神樂怒氣沖沖的針對某個人。

「是嗎？」銀時轉頭看電視去。

神樂看見銀時不理自己不知道要怎麼說，似乎也習慣自己這樣鬧來鬧去，這時候沖田進入萬事屋當中，打算要好好安慰自家女友，神樂看見沖田進入很想要大發雷霆，礙於銀時在這裡也不好說什麼。

銀時看見這樣的情形拍拍神樂的頭就離開，打算去吉原找人去，他們兩人的事情他們兩人自己解決，自己也不好去勸架，而且他們兩人從小打到大，大家早已經習慣這件事了。

「就跟你說了，不要老是來煩我，阿嚕。」神樂不高興的跟沖田大吼。

「我又沒有老是去煩妳，只是順路經過看看妳而已。」沖田總是有辦法替自己開脫。

「最好是啦！阿嚕。」神樂怎麼會不知道沖田根本就是在濫用職權。

「妳到底答應不答應？」沖田很想要知道女友的答案。

「誰要答應你了，阿嚕。」神樂故意別開頭不去看沖田。

「都說好了，還真的不答應。」沖田看見女友的樣子很想要整整她。

神樂很想要回話，可是她不知道要怎樣反駁沖田，前幾天沖田對自己求婚，鬧的全世界都知道，銀時很早就答應下來，更不用說自家父親星海坊主，至於自家老哥神威有人會幫忙處理，不需要太過擔心。

偏偏神樂就是不打算回覆沖田，神樂到現在都還沒有思考好自己是否要嫁給沖田，當然沖田很想要從神樂的口中問出這件事，儘管家裡的人對這件事不是很急，可是沖田還是很想要知道女友的答案。

神樂就是不知道要怎樣回應沖田，她喜歡他是不爭的事實，可是自己真的不知道要怎樣說出口才好，神樂是個女孩子，對於這點多多少少有些害羞，因此才遲遲不敢告訴沖田。

「真的不告訴我，那我去找其他女人算了。」沖田看見神樂一點也不想告訴他的樣子很無奈。

「你敢去找其他女人，小心我打死你，阿嚕。」神樂聽見沖田這樣說馬上大聲宣告說不准。

「那妳到底要不要回答我？不然我真的去找其他女人了。」沖田看見女友生氣的樣子很有把握。

「知道了，我答應你的求婚就是了嘛！阿嚕。」神樂根本禁不起這樣的打擊馬上大聲說。

沖田聽見女友的回答後非常的高興，可以聽見女友的回答他當然很高興，反正自己也不是第一次濫用職權了，不需要太早回去屯所，而且會有人幫自己巡邏，根本不需要太過擔心。

神樂看見這傢伙不離開的樣子實在是不知道要說什麼，沖田那傢伙八成又在濫用職權，看見這樣的情形神樂早已經心理有底，很懶的去罵沖田到底是在幹麻，反正到時候倒楣的又是自己。

沖田把神樂拉到自己的懷裡，看見神樂因為長大而改變的容貌，讓他不知道要說什麼，在一起這麼多年了，好不容易等到兩人已經成年，沖田才鼓起勇氣和神樂求婚，等了這麼多天總算得到答案。

「做什麼啦！阿嚕。」神樂感到不好意思。

「支那女…」沖田親吻神樂。

「唔…」神樂訝異的睜著大眼看著沖田。

「連接吻都不會閉上眼睛嗎？妳這個小笨蛋。」沖田意猶未盡的說出這句話。

神樂聽見這句話馬上臉紅，很想要痛打眼前的傢伙，可是不知道為什麼自己就是無法動手，沖田總是有辦法牽制她，讓她無法動彈，沖田當然有備無患，他可不想被自家女友痛打一頓。

交往了那麼久沖田怎麼會不知道神樂的個性，自然會有辦法對付她，神樂這個女孩子不管經過幾年，總是把心思寫在臉上，讓自己可以輕易的讀取到，同時總是有辦法牽制她。

「小笨蛋，想做什麼都寫在臉上，這一點到現在都沒有改變。」沖田笑笑的說著。

「你這個混蛋，阿嚕。」聽見沖田這樣說神樂更是生氣。

「不過我喜歡這樣的妳。」沖田又親吻神樂。

聽見沖田突然這樣對自己說，讓神樂一時之間還真不知道要怎樣回答他，自己一直以來都被沖田捧在手心當中，打從交往以來就真的被他捧在手心當中，讓神樂覺得自己真的很幸福。

和沖田在一起神樂真的感到很幸福，他帶給她的是自己從未想像過的感情，同時也帶給她家的感覺，能夠願意和自己一起建立家庭，神樂真的覺得自己很幸福，因為沖田這個人帶給她太多的幸福，有這麼好的男友果然很幸福。END


	32. 紅映的秋(高桂)高杉生日賀文

8月10日苔蘚(Moss)

花語：母愛

花占卜：您是個成熟穩重的人，知性與理性的結合，使您懂得隨機應變，體諒和寬容他人，您的愛心如母愛般寬宏大量，您的家人和朋友都會深深感受到被愛的幸福。

花箴言：不求回報的愛、正是苔蘚給予大地最偉大的愛。

秋天是楓葉轉為紅色的日子，高杉想起自家戀人偶爾也喜歡看楓葉，正在想著是否要去找自家戀人，桂還在江戶當中活動，要是自己明目張膽的走在路上，說不定會被真選組的人給抓去。

不過高杉一向不會去想那麼多，對他來說毀滅這個世界比較快，尤其是他厭惡的幕府，那個曾經差點奪去他們的老師的政府，這個已經腐敗不已的政府，高杉只想要毀滅它。

「是今天啊…」桂看見日曆後微微的嘆息。

『桂先生，今天是什麼日子嗎？』伊莉莎白舉起牌子寫著。

「嗯…該怎麼說呢？一個很重要的人的生日罷了。」桂微笑的說著。

『桂先生…』伊莉莎白想要問的是，為什麼明明是微笑卻看起來那樣悲傷。

桂想到那個日子是高杉那傢伙的生日，當初他們一起慶祝他的生日的時候，已經是很久以前的事情了，那時候的他們還是無憂無慮的孩子，現在卻已經分道揚鑣很久了。

道不同不相為謀，這是一件非常正常的事情，早在那時候起他們的理念就已經不一樣了，他們兩人分開很久，儘管偶爾會有交集也沒有讓人覺得有什麼，戀人之間的情分似乎早已逝去。

「我在想什麼，那傢伙的事情早已經不是我能管的。」桂收了收心神後去做該做的事情。

高杉來到江戶想要去找自家戀人，儘管他們已經分道揚鑣，可是高杉還是認為他們兩人是戀人的關係，不會因為他們兩人分道揚鑣而有什麼改變，他一直相信桂也是這樣認為的。

桂當然不清楚高杉來到江戶要做什麼，只要他出現在江戶當中，真選組的人是一定不會放過他，高杉可是首要通緝犯，大概他們除了銀時以外，其他人都是很重要的通緝犯。

桂知道是因為銀時的低調生活根本沒有人知道他是白夜叉，知道他的身分的人少之又少，直到那一次事件銀時才自曝自己的身分，不然的話真選組的人只覺得銀時很可疑卻不清楚他的身分。

「桂先生，有人來找您。」桂的旗下一名攘夷志士告訴桂。

「請他進來。」桂很疑惑到底是誰來找他。

「假髮，好久不見了。」高杉露出笑容看著桂。

「是桂不是假髮，高杉，你來做什麼？」桂看見眼前的傢伙多多少少會提防他。

「有需要這麼提防我嗎？我倆不是戀人的關係嗎？」高杉趁桂不注意的時候把人拉到自己的懷裡。

桂沒想到高杉竟然會來見自己，甚至不管自己會不會被抓，桂相信高杉的能力也不會被真選組的人給抓到，聽說現在對他們幾個根本就是意思、意思，主要還是因為松陽老師的伴侶的關係。

利益分配過後大家得到自己想要的利益，高杉雖然想要推翻幕府，不過他還是打算再等一段時間就是，他已經和神威策畫好要怎樣推翻幕府，讓整個江戶開始天下大亂。

桂當然也知道這件事，其他人也清楚高杉想要做什麼，至於是否可以阻止高杉，那就要看其他人願意不願意去做這件事，真選組的人想要輕易的去阻止高杉根本是不可能的事情。

「我們早已經不是情侶關係了。」桂很無奈的吐出這句話。

「我認定是就是，這是不可否認的事情。」高杉很強硬的說出這句話。

「你…」桂很想要反駁這件事。

「假髮，你知道我的個性，別惹火我。」高杉給予一個很嚴重的警告。

「是桂不是假髮，不要讓我說那麼多次。」桂儘管很想要反駁高杉卻無從說起。

高杉滿意的看著現況，他知道桂是不會輕易的反抗他，高杉就是有這樣的把握，誰叫從他們交往以來桂都很聽自己的話，而自己想要的東西一定可以得到，尤其是桂小太郎這個人。

高杉很有把握桂一定會聽自己的話，即使桂再怎麼不情願也還是會聽自己的話，桂知道自己無法反駁自己內心的情感，其實自己還愛著高杉，只是自己不願意去承認這件事。

因此當高杉說出那種威脅的話語時，桂實在是無法去忽略，他知道自己是多麼的愛高杉，那個情感是不會輕易的被抹滅，畢竟他們真的在一起那麼久的時間，即使自己想盡辦法都無法抹滅掉這個情感。

「我說過，你永遠逃不出我的手掌心。」高杉很清楚明白的告訴桂這件事。

「要是可以逃出你的手掌心，我早就做了。」桂對這件事頗為無奈。

「你是我的，這點你永遠也別想要否認。」高杉可是非常霸道的人。

「知道了。」桂實在是不想要說什麼。

楓葉從樹上落下飄到屋子裡來，桂看見那片楓葉不知道要說什麼，原來又到了這個時節了，高杉的生日，看樣子高杉會過來就是想要和自己一起慶祝生日，用戀人的方式一起慶祝。

桂很清楚高杉這個人到底是怎樣的人，畢竟在一起那麼多年的時間，桂怎麼可能會不了解高杉，就是因為太過了解所以才不知道要說什麼才好，原來自己是那樣的愛他，從以前到現在還是那樣愛他。

「笨蛋晉助，生日快樂。」桂輕輕的說出這句話來，高杉聽見桂說的話滿意的笑了笑。END


	33. 寂靜之森(土銀)銀時生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

坂田銀時這個人在土方時四郎的眼中是個很神秘的人，曾經是叛亂份子，攘夷志士的他，現在專接那些讓人覺得不知道要怎麼說的委託，偶爾還會扯入一些麻煩的事 件當中。

土方不僅僅只有一次發現到銀時老是被扯入奇怪的案件當中，甚至保護將軍可以說是不遺餘力，到底是為什麼土方根本搞不清楚，只是單純的委託還是說有某種意義在，即使土方想要探討都會被駁回。

「明明就是攘夷志士，為什麼還要幫忙將軍？」土方對於這件事情一直很不能理解。

「因為現在阿銀已經是平常老百姓，早已經不是攘夷志士。」銀時只是這樣簡單的回答土方。

「為什麼到現在都不跟我說真正的原因？」土方對於這件事情感到很無奈。

「哎呀！多串君你想太多了，阿銀我就是這樣。」銀時根本不想要告訴土方。

土方聽見銀時這樣說也不好說什麼，就算自己一直問的話，銀時也不會告訴自己的原因，要是繼續下去的話自己肯定會趕出萬事屋，沒有辦法好好的抱他自己最愛的人。

銀時不想要回答的事情就是不會回答，土方當然知道銀時的個性，畢竟當年有很多事情銀時已經決定帶到棺材裡面去，自己想要保護的人越來越多，能不能好好的保護他們，這是銀時最重要的事情。

所以有很多的事情銀時不打算告訴土方，即使對方一直問起自己只好打哈哈的回答，最後到土方也懶的去問那麼多，因為不管怎麼問銀時都不會告訴自己，土方根本被銀時打敗。

「我說多串君，你要問那麼多可是會讓阿銀我很頭痛的。」銀時很無奈的說出這句話。

「我就是不懂你，有很多事情我都不懂。」土方無奈的嘆了一口氣。

「有些事情阿銀想要把它們帶到棺材到裡面去。」銀時不想要說那些讓他討厭的回憶。

「好吧！以後我就不多問了。」土方決定放下自己的疑問，不去問那麼多。

晚餐時間他們兩人安靜的吃晚餐，神樂今天去阿妙家玩，銀時最疼愛的妹妹則是回去吉原探望兩位老師，所以今天只剩下他們兩人一起吃飯，土方很喜歡這樣單獨兩人一起吃飯。

銀時倒是不是很介意這樣的情形，他們一起吃飯的感覺的確很不錯，和土方單獨相處在一起的確是很不錯的感覺，看見土方開心的樣子銀時也很高興，畢竟是自己最喜歡的人。

「就這麼喜歡我們兩個人一起吃飯？」銀時看見土方高興的樣子問。

「的確是很喜歡，兩人在一起吃飯感覺很不錯。」土方把自己的感覺告訴銀時。

「你喜歡就好。」銀時微笑的說。

「嗯。」土方看見戀人的微笑後愣住。

土方很清楚戀人的笑容有一種魅力，讓自己總是會不小心會看傻，看見這樣的情形銀時總是會想辦法調侃土方，讓對方總是會不好意思，土方有時候會很無奈，誰叫自家戀人的個性和自己很相像。

銀時看見土方又因為自己的笑容而楞住的樣子微笑，自家戀人可愛的樣子銀時很喜歡，土方回神過後覺得自己很窘困，看樣子自己又因為戀人的笑容而愣住，果然自己還是對戀人沒有抵抗力。

「好了，今天晚上要留下來嗎？」銀時突然問出這句話。

「好。」土方很高興可以留下來。

「真是的，今天可別把阿銀弄到明天起不來就好。」銀時說出自己的邀請。

「我會好好的賣力伺候你，寶貝。」土方笑笑的說，這句話的意思讓銀時聽見後馬上臉紅。

銀時聽見這句話苦笑，不知道要怎樣回應土方，反正最後自己一定會痛到不行，明天早上是否可以爬起來就不知道了，土方每天早上都會幫自己按摩，然後就去上班。

要是自己有委託的話可以要請其他人幫忙，對於這件事情銀時很傷腦筋，家裡的孩子都會笑自己，看見他們笑自己的樣子銀時都很想要狠狠的痛揍土方這個人，每次都是因為他的關係而被笑。

「今天怎麼會想要邀請我留下來？」土方對於這件事很疑惑。

「因為我很寂寞。」銀時主動親吻土方。

「我沒聽錯你竟然會感到寂寞？」土方感到很訝異。

「阿銀我，也是人。」銀時捏捏土方的臉頰。

「是，我家老婆是人，是我最愛的人。」土方笑笑的說著，然後親吻銀時。

土方大概知道銀時是怎麼回事，有很多事情自己是不知道，可是銀時的過去絕對不會比他好到哪裡去，而且銀時偶爾會夢見過去的事情，那些事情對銀時來說是很恐怖的事情，是惡夢。

那些夢饜常常困擾著銀時，有土方在身邊銀時就不會夢見那些事情，因此會用不同的方式來邀請土方留下來，尤其是自己一個人的時候，銀時一定會想辦法留下土方。

銀時知道自己的一切是無法和土方說，那些事情自己絕對會帶到棺木裡面，那些事情他已經不打算告訴土方，能夠和土方在一起是很幸福的事情，他才不要讓那些事情影響現在的幸福，這樣的幸福他要把握住，因為他很愛土方。END


	34. 夜蝶(沖神)神樂生日賀文

11月3日葫蘆瀉根(Bryony)

花語：拒絕

花占卜：您反應敏捷，而且自我意強烈，有著不易妥協的個性。您有點任性，思想亦較為偏激，固此不易被人接受，這對您無疑也是一種傷害。所以您應該減少抗拒性說「不」的次數，否則可能會是孤獨一生。

花箴言：時間是醫治心病的最好良藥。

長大後的神樂是個很漂亮的女孩子，擁有所有女性都羨慕的身材，以及一個穩定交往多年的男友，而且男友又是真選組一番隊的隊長，神樂可以堪稱是人生勝利組的 人。

沖田對於女友總是很呵護，儘管他們兩人會不認輸的鬥嘴，這樣的行為從他們認識起就開始，甚至會開始打架讓大家都很頭痛，卻不得不說他們兩人的感情真的很好。

「支那女，妳到底好了沒？」沖田不耐煩的在神樂的房間門口說著。

「你不知道女孩子是需要時間打扮的嗎？阿嚕！」神樂不高興的打開拉門大聲的說。

「繼續讓妳拖下去的話，時間就會來不及。」沖田很無奈的說出這句話。

「吵死了啦！阿嚕！小銀他們又不會說什麼。」神樂氣呼呼的樣子在沖田眼裡是那樣的可愛。

沖田聽見女友說的話苦笑，今天他們要去吉原聚會，土方和銀時早已經過去，自己則是在等神樂打扮好，等神樂弄好之後他們兩人才一起去吉原，看見女友開心打扮的樣子自己也不好說什麼。

當然女友漂亮的樣子他也很喜歡，誰叫女友真的很漂亮，只是沖田不想要太慢抵達，要不然其他人一定會好好的調侃他們兩人，所以不管怎樣他們兩人還是要快點到達才可以。

「你們來啦！」銀時看見他們到來之後笑笑的說。

「小銀，我漂不漂亮？阿嚕」神樂開心的問銀時。

「很漂亮。」銀時看見神樂打扮的樣子笑笑的說。

「嗯。」神樂開心的露出笑容。

「小雪已經把飯弄好了，要我們過去吃飯。」土方走過來告訴他們。

「已經弄好啦！」銀時聽見妹妹已經把飯用好後微笑。

「啊！我應該要和雪雪說對不起，我都沒有幫忙她，阿嚕。」神樂聽見土方說的話後馬上想到這件事。

「妳還會想到這件事，還知道要幫忙，都遲到那麼久才想到。」沖田忍不住想要和自家女友鬥嘴。

「你說什麼，阿嚕。」神樂馬上開始痛揍沖田。

沖田和神樂差點開始打架，要不是土方和銀時阻止他們兩人的話，這兩個肯定會打了起來，難得神樂打扮這麼漂亮，要是這樣的話精心的打扮都會被弄亂，避免這樣的情況土方和銀時馬上阻止他們。

晚餐時間他們兩人看不順眼，大家看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，等下他們兩人就和好，根本不需要太過擔心他們兩人，看見他們兩人這樣早已經習慣，畢竟他們兩人就是吵吵鬧鬧的。

吵架過後他們兩人又和好如初，然後開始開心的談天說地，看見這樣的情形大家實在是不知道要說什麼，神樂已經是個可以出嫁的女孩，只是不知道沖田什麼時候才會把人家拐回家。

「喂！支那女，妳打算什麼時候嫁給我？」沖田很直接的問神樂。

「誰要嫁給你啊！阿嚕。」聽見沖田的問句神樂馬上臉紅反駁。

「不管怎樣妳都要嫁給我。」沖田對女友是很霸道。

「知道了啦！阿嚕。」神樂不好意思的大聲回應沖田。

沖田滿意的露出微笑，他真心的覺得女友今天很漂亮，她今天穿上的旗袍看起來就像是夜晚的蝴蝶一般，夜蝶的樣子真的很漂亮，沖田慶幸自家女友沒有成為藝妓，只是自己一個人的女人。

在沖田的眼中神樂是最美麗的女人，自己的眼中只有她一個人的身影，其他的女孩子他都看不上眼，神樂這個女孩是自己第一次見到她就很喜歡她，因為很喜歡她的關係，所以想盡辦法用盡手段讓她注意自己，感覺自己就像小孩子一樣。

「不知道總悟那傢伙什麼時候可以把你家女兒拐回去？」土方笑笑的告訴銀時。

「誰知道呢！多串君什麼時候開始關心總一郎的事情呢！」銀時知道沖田可是很想要幹掉土方。

「那傢伙從小看到大，多少也是會關心一下。」土方口是心非的說著。

「把神樂交給總一郎我很放心，至少比小雪那孩子更不需要擔心。」銀時誠心的希望身邊的人都可以得到幸福。

沖田對待神樂真的很好，銀時當然很放心把神樂交給沖田，星海坊主對於女兒選的男人也沒有什麼特別的意見，自然對沖田也非常的好，沖田很高興可以得到女友父親的認同。

得到大家的認同之後沖田當然想要把神樂娶回家，只是礙於神樂一直沒有答應這件事，讓沖田實在是不知道要怎樣才好，自然會想辦法用激將法好好的讓神樂面對自己。

讓神樂知道自己多麼的想要把她娶回家去，而且一定會一輩子對她很好，讓她不愁吃穿，就是希望神樂可以好好的待在自己的身邊，看見神樂開心的樣子沖田會感到很幸福。

「支那女，我今天有說過妳很漂亮嗎？」沖田突然說出這句話。

「沒有，阿嚕。」神樂聽見沖田的讚美有些臉紅。

「妳今天很漂亮，是我見過最漂亮的女孩。」沖田說完這句話馬上親吻神樂，讓她無法說出任何的話語，當然可以在他們的臉上看見他們很幸福的樣子。END


	35. 心跳聲(土銀)

土方發現到銀時因為在戰場上待久的關係，所以每次幫自己療傷的時候，總是會把手放在胸前感受到心跳聲，或許是擔心自己會突然沒有心跳，然後白忙一場，最後迎接的是心痛、分離。

銀時也不清楚自己什麼時候養成這樣的習慣，或許是因為實在是太多朋友在自己的眼前生命就這樣流逝，讓自己無法認同，那種痛苦他不想要再次品嚐到，所以每次 在幫土方療傷的時候會不自覺的摸摸他的胸部感受心跳。

「我出門囉！」銀時聽見妹妹大聲的告訴自己說要出門這件事。

「好，不要太晚回來。」銀時只是簡單的交代。

聽見妹妹已經離開家裡後，銀時決定小睡一下，新八和神樂也因為有委託不在家，自己可以稍微清閒一點，今天一早被委託的電話給吵醒，讓銀時沒有睡好，結果才知道是小小的委託，讓神樂他們去處理就可以。

銀時很清楚妹妹今天有事情要去處理，為了某些事情他們已經開始在檯面下運作，至於未來會怎樣他們都不清楚，這樣的運籌帷幄不是他們可以決定的，這些銀時都很清楚。

「多串君，進來這也請敲門好嗎？」銀時光是聽腳步聲就知道是誰來了。

「我有需要敲門嗎？天然捲。」土方故意這樣問。

「嘛…阿銀我不知道啊！」銀時故意裝傻。

「嘖。」土方不知道要說什麼了。

「今天是給阿銀來換藥還是又要包紮什麼樣的傷口？」銀時隱隱約約還是聞到他最討厭的血腥味。

「只是單純的換藥而已，已經被總長夫人警告過了，要是有新傷口她會給我好看的。」土方想起來某位女性生氣起來很恐怖。

「姊姊她還是老樣子。」銀時聽見這句話只是微笑。

銀時關關的幫土方換藥，然後輕輕的靠在他的胸前聽著心跳聲，感受對方還活著的訊息，土方抱著銀時沒有說什麼，他知道這是銀時想要確認自己還活著的事實，畢竟自己的工作會讓自己的生命有危險。

當然銀時曾經在戰場上生活過，知道地獄大概是什麼樣子，偶爾會出手幫幫他們真選組的人，不會輕易的讓任何人傷害他們，銀時想要守護的人都會一一的守護好，不僅僅只有銀時一個人在守護他們，還有其他的人在幫銀時一起守護。

能夠感受到對方的心跳聲，表示說對方還活著，失去對方的話他們的世界會崩潰，就像是少了屬於他們自己的家人一樣，那樣痛苦的一切他們早已經不想要再次體會，自然會想要守護他們身邊的一切。

「看樣子傷口已經好了很多。」銀時一邊收拾東西一邊說。

「這下子我就不能來保健室看護士小姐了。」土方故意開玩笑的說著。

「保健室只有大嬸，沒有漂亮又可愛的護士小姐。」銀時當然聽的出來土方是在虧自己。

「這裡就有一位，而且還是我喜歡的型。」土方把銀時拉到自己的懷裡，然後調戲銀時。

銀時很想要推開土方，卻沒有辦法推開，因為對方有傷口在身，所以銀時也不好痛打對方一頓，不然的話每次土方調戲自己，銀時一定會好好的教訓對方一頓，但不見得一定會成功就是。

雖然銀時很想要在土方的身上多製造一個傷口，可是後來想想會又讓土方挨罵只好作罷，如果不是土方有傷在身，銀時一定會好好的痛打他一頓，讓他知道自己是不可以調戲的，當然這樣的方法老是沒效就是。

「多串君，你確定沒有搞錯阿銀我的性別嗎？阿銀我不是可愛的護士小妹妹喔！」銀時微笑的捏著土方的臉。

「我很清楚你的性別，就算不是護士小妹妹，我還是很喜歡你。」土方扯掉銀時的手然後親吻銀時。

銀時想要掙扎卻沒有辦法掙脫，他沒想到土方竟然會做出這樣的動作，讓自己無法掙脫，其實銀時也不想要掙脫土方，反而放心下來享受土方的吻，儘管土方的手不知道放在哪裡，似乎等下就會擦槍走火。

不過銀時也不介意他們兩人擦槍走火，難得土方可以待在這裡那麼多時間，而且他們兩人也好久沒有碰觸對方，當然會渴求碰觸對方，土方知道銀時的意圖，當然會回應對方的意願。

「難得會看你這樣主動，天然捲。」土方一邊親吻銀時一邊說。

「囉唆！」銀時已經開始嬌喘，理智已經慢慢的分離。

「銀時，你的身體很誠實。」土方看見這樣的情形微笑，銀時很想要痛打對方可是自己已經陷入情慾當中。

土方很願意和銀時一起翻雲覆雨，這樣他們兩人都可以感受到對方的心跳聲，他們兩人很喜歡在發生關係過後聽著對方的心跳聲，表示說對方還活著，畢竟他們兩人的生活不像是外人想像的那樣簡單。

土方是真選組的人，打打殺殺的任務很多，銀時的話，委託可不會少到哪裡去，偶爾還會碰上某些麻煩的事情，然後就被捲入那些事情當中，打打殺殺自然就無法避免。

因此他們總是很珍惜可以在一起的時間，土方要是有困難銀時也一定會去幫忙他們，真選組有很多事情都是靠萬事屋在幫忙的，甚至有時候還幫忙處理幕府的事情，這一點也不符合銀時的身分。

「吶！十四，現在可是暴風雨前的寧靜，你可要小心些。」銀時突然說出這句話，好好的提醒土方。

「我知道，你也是，銀時，我可不希望你受傷。」土方怎麼也不希望銀時受傷，因為他是他最愛的人。

土方和銀時都很清楚現在的局勢到底是什麼樣的情形，自從營救德川茂茂之後，德川喜喜已經開始在剷除某些人，近藤也差點進入牢獄當中，當然這些事情都是春雨的高層在主導的，而銀時的老師和師父刻意攪動這一池春水。

土方親吻銀時，感受對方的心跳聲，他們都很清楚自己的身份到底是什麼樣的身分，未來到底會怎麼過他們都很清楚，現在很多事情都地下化，至於未來到底會發生 什麼事情他們都不清楚，現在只要好好的守護和對方在一起就行。END


	36. 寫手試煉土銀場合微小說

1.告白，不使用「喜歡」、「愛」等字眼。

土方很喜歡銀時，他想要和銀時在一起，只是不知道要怎麼跟對方告白，他想起來銀時很喜歡吃甜食，所以決定幫他買一輩子的甜食來和他告白，他相信銀時一定會答應他。

「天然捲，你願意讓我請你一輩子吃甜食嗎？」土方突然和銀時說出這句話。

「好啊！」銀時聽見有人可以提供自己一輩子的甜食超級高興，然後馬上答應土方的告白。

2.分手，不使用「分手」、「再見」等字眼。

「我果然不適合你，你的內心只有她，她才適合你，只因為我不是女人。」銀時看見土方抱著三葉的遺體哭的很傷心的樣子說出這句話。

他第一次看見土方哭的這樣傷心，因此他決定退出這場關係，因為土方的內心當中沒有自己的存在，銀時不想要這樣繼續下去，他不是任何人的替代品，所以他決定退出，逃離土方的所在地，逃離這一切。

3.死亡，不使用「死亡」、「盡頭」、「到此為止」、「那邊」等字眼。

「不要哭，這只是另一個羈絆的開始。」銀時記得自己在殺了親愛的松陽老師之前，聽見松陽老師說出這句話。

由噩夢中清醒過來的銀時想起來松陽老師告訴自己的話，此時他想起自己身邊有許多的人，那是自己想要守護的人，原來一個逝去不過就是另一個開始，一段羈絆的逝去表示另一段羈絆的開始。

4.重逢，不使用「好久不見」、「歡迎回來」、「記得當年」等字眼。

「天然捲，你現在還在吃甜食嗎？」土方看見好久不見的銀時後突然說出這句話。

重逢後的土方突然說出這句話讓銀時愣住，原來他們分手後再次重逢竟然會是這樣的情形，而自己當初逃避土方的一切算什麼呢？因為再次相遇之後銀時才知道自己一點也無法忘記土方十四郎這個人，他還深深的愛著他。


	37. 新春參拜(土銀)

即使是新年真選組也沒有什麼可以休息的時間，他們要掌管江戶的一切，但是在松平大叔的霸道之下，真選組可以在新年的時候放假，因此除夕那天土方就已經過去萬事屋，銀時看到土方過來沒有多說什麼。

神樂識相的在晚餐過後去新八家住，而銀時知道土方出現在這裡表示自家妹妹要去老師們那邊過年，不過他們似乎不是很在意這樣的情形，因為銀時本來就打算第二 天過去拜訪松陽他們。

就算土方過來萬事屋明天銀時也不會更改行程，除非他被壓倒在土方身下無法起來以外，基本上銀時會過去拜訪自己的恩人松陽老師，當然就要看土方今晚的表現才會知道。

「我還以為你們不會放假的說。」銀時看見土方進入萬事屋後說出這句話。

「本來是不打算放假，但是松平大叔說什麼都要我們休息，就被強制放假。」土方想起松平大叔所說的話苦笑。

「是嗎？那就快點過來吃晚餐吧！」銀時看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

「好。」土方聽見銀時說的話當然會乖乖的坐下來一起吃飯。

晚餐過後神樂去新八家，然後銀時抱了一下妹妹之後就送她出門，土方看見這樣的情形當然很高興，大家都識相的不去打擾他們，只是不免會看見銀時臉上會顯現一些寂寞的表情。

畢竟離開的人都是銀時視為家人的人，因為自己的關係不得不讓她們離開，銀時當然會覺得很寂寞，不過銀時面對土方沒有多說什麼，有戀人陪伴自己他也很幸福，在這樣忙的時刻還抽空來陪自己。

土方也很清楚第二天去神社參拜完之後銀時一定會去拜訪自己的老師，土方當然不介意陪伴銀時過去，當然銀時對於土方陪伴自己過去沒有太大的意見，畢竟土方是自己的戀人。

「很寂寞？」土方看見銀時的表情問。

「不，有你陪伴我不寂寞。」銀時笑笑的把土方拉到自己的懷裡。

「那表示說我今晚可以隨心所欲囉！」土方痞痞的笑著。

「阿銀我沒有任何的意見。」銀時當然是覺得無所謂。

土方度過一個他覺得很不錯的晚上，銀時可以說是真的隨自己的心情而做出他想要他做的事情，除夕的夜晚讓土方看見不一樣的銀時，跟自己以往見到的銀時不一樣，這點土方很高興。

新年的第一天他們去神社參拜，之後他們兩人去拜訪銀時的恩師松陽老師，現今松陽和自己的伴侶住在吉原的角落，最主要是因為要躲幕府的人，同時松陽的另外一半是春雨海賊團的人。

這些土方都清楚，可是土方會看在銀時的面子上什麼都不動，甚至也不會向上回報，畢竟在某些方面松陽對幕府並沒有太大的威脅，現在已經不是德川定定在掌權，現任的將軍德川茂茂對於銀時很看重，自然不會多說什麼。

「老師，我來看你了。」銀時踏入吉原松陽的住處。

「小銀，你來啦！」松陽看見銀時很高興。

「嗯！老師不介意我帶多串君來吧！？」銀時有些不太自在的說著。

「我當然不介意，一起進來吧！土方先生。」松陽看見銀時不自在的樣子微笑。

「啊！哥哥來啦！土方哥哥也一起來了。」雪看見銀時他們過來很高興。

「我已經煮好中餐，快點來吃吧！」松陽的另外一半鳳陽看見這樣的情形微笑。

松陽看見銀時和土方的感情很好很開心，畢竟銀時是自己從小看到大的孩子，土方對他很好自然就會很放心，自己疼愛的孩子們都擁有很好的歸宿，松陽當然會很開心。

誰叫他已經把銀時當成自己的孩子，自然會希望自己的孩子們可以得到幸福，看見銀時這樣幸福的樣子松陽當然很高興，銀時當然知道松陽的心思，能夠得到老師的祝福他很高興。

「已經去神社參拜了？」松陽突然問出這句話。

「嗯！已經去過了。」銀時點點頭。

「是嗎？」松陽看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

銀時是一個沒有什麼太大願望的人，大多只是希望自己身邊的人可以過的很好，其他的他就覺得很滿足了，現在有土方在身邊他真的很滿足，只要身邊的人不要出事，銀時就覺得他的願望都已經達到了。

土方知道自家戀人的願望很小，小到讓大家不知道要說什麼，最單純的就是希望自己身邊的人可以過的很好，其他的他就不是那樣在乎，不知道從什麼時候起，自己也被劃入他的保護範圍內。

土方曾經答應過松陽會好好的保護好銀時，這個承諾他一定會做到，同時他也會盡量讓自己最愛的人不要染上麻煩，可惜偏偏很多麻煩事情都會找上他，讓土方不知道要說什麼才好。

「多串君，你的腦袋裡又在想什麼？」銀時趴在土方的身上看著他。

「你說呢？！」土方聽見銀時說的話微笑。

「這我哪知道呢！十四。」銀時挑釁的笑了笑。

「呵呵！你知道的。」土方抓住銀時反過身來，把對方壓在身下。

銀時看見這樣的情形露出微笑，既然是新年表示說還在放假，他們的生活想要過的多麼的奢糜也都無所謂，土方開始親吻銀時，準備繼續他們昨晚做的事情，而銀時也沒有反對，任由對方親吻自己。

今年可以和土方一起度過，銀時真的覺得很幸福，和土方在一起後銀時覺得自己找到屬於自己的幸福，看見這樣的情形松陽當然很高興，而土方也很高興自己可以找到屬於自己最愛的人，畢竟當初三葉的事情讓自己傷心很久，那個被自己辜負的女人。

銀時從未想過自己會找到自己最愛的人，當遇到土方的時候覺得他不過是和自己很相像的人，但是當他看見土方因為三葉的關係而改觀，後來土方跟自己告白，想了 很久之後才答應他，直到現在他們繼續走在一起，銀時相信未來的日子都會一起度過，相信未來每個新年他們都會一起度過。END


	38. 草莓牛奶(土銀)銀時生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

土方很清楚銀時最喜歡喝的飲品是草莓牛奶，對於一個大男人喜歡喝草莓牛奶這個飲品他實在是不能理解，不過由於對方喜歡喝的關係，他去萬事屋的路上總是會隨手帶一瓶給他喝。

只要看見土方幫自己帶草莓牛奶過來銀時會很高興，只要看見戀人高興的樣子土方覺得自己去一趟超市是很值得的事情，誰叫銀時是自己最寶貝的戀人，為了要看他的笑容用些手段也是必要的。

「天然捲，你的草莓牛奶！」土方進入萬事屋後把草莓牛奶給自家愛人。

「謝啦！多串君！」銀時看見是自己喜歡喝的飲品很高興。

「今天這麼早就放人下班了？」土方沒看到新八和神樂有些好奇。

「阿妙說要請他們吃飯，所以早早就不在。」銀時把土方給自己的草莓牛奶放入冰箱當中。

「小雪還沒回來？」土方想起戀人的妹妹有事情出門。

「和師父一起去宇宙，似乎是去處理一些事情的樣子。」銀時想起來松陽前幾天說的話。

今天可以和銀時單獨一起相處土方很高興，家裡的人出門去他當然很高興，對他來說最近很少和戀人單獨相處有點不爽，看見這樣的情形銀時也沒多說什麼，畢竟萬事屋是大家的歸宿，是大家的避風港。

能夠和土方單獨相處銀時當然也很高興，他們兩人忙碌起來可是會很難見到面，好在最近他們沒有太多的事情要忙，不然的話肯定又要好幾天無法見面，不免又會哀怨起來。

銀時相信新八今天會把神樂留在家裡住，自己可以好好的和土方一起做一些大人們可以做的事情，自從神樂住在萬事屋後，他們兩人在一起相處多少有些礙手礙腳，不過也不太說什麼就是。

「今天晚上可以做一些事情。」土方很高興可以和銀時做一些色色的事情。

「你的腦袋只有那件事嗎？」銀時聽見土方說的話有些鄙視。

「已經很久沒有碰你，當然會想要了。」土方看見銀時的眼神很無奈。

「阿銀會給你碰，擔心什麼？」銀時露出好看的微笑。

「我可是忍很久了。」土方把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「那是你自己事情太多。」銀時絕對不會說自己也很想念土方。

對於戀人的口是心非土方很清楚，至於晚上會做什麼事情那就是情侶之間會做的事情，只要不要有其他人來打擾他們一定會做，畢竟分開好幾天他們兩人多少有些想念對方。

這幾天真選組有很多事情要處理，土方拜託銀時不要去插手，對方也乖乖的聽自家戀人的話不去插手，他已經很久沒有去管那些事情，有些身分能不曝光就不要曝光，做人還是要低調些。

也是因為這件事的關係讓他們兩人有好幾天沒辦法見面，多少有些想念對方的體溫，少了對方的體溫溫暖自己他們覺得有些空虛，忙完所有的事情土方來到萬事屋見自己最愛的人，然後好好的溫存一番。

「果然分開很多天會很想你。」土方親吻銀時候說出這句話。

「多串君會想我？真難得。」銀時很清楚自己其實也很想念土方。

「是啊！真的很想你。」土方繼續親吻銀時。

「我也是，笨蛋多串！」親吻過後銀時小小聲的說著。

土方聽見銀時說的話微笑，自家戀人從不輕易坦承說自己會想念他，以前會因為戀人這樣的個性而感到不安，後來才知道這是戀人不輕易說出口是害怕失去，而自己會用自己的方式去愛著他。

他們兩人有相似的過去，卻得到很多人的幫助，只是失去太多會讓人感到不安，無法輕易的說出口，這些土方很清楚，自然不會去要求自家戀人那麼多，只願意他可以繼續和自己一起走下去。

和土方交往以來銀時發現自己內心當中的心傷慢慢的開始癒合起來，土方給自己的感情讓自己有信心可以握住這份幸福，大家看見自己這樣幸福自然很高興，對他們來說能夠看見自己幸福的樣子他們也會很幸福。

「能夠成為你最重要的寶物，我很高興，銀時。」土方突然說出這句話來。

「你是我最重要的草莓牛奶。」銀時笑笑的看著土方。

「那麼，你想要喝牛奶嗎？」土方相信對方一定知道自己的意思。

「土方牌的草莓牛奶似乎不錯呢！」銀時任由土方把自己帶到房間去。

「我會想辦法餵飽你。」土方聽見這句話臉上露出微笑。

「我會好好期待的！」銀時嘴上絕對不會認輸。

房間傳來一連串的呻吟聲讓人不敢去接近，這時候不會有任何人來打擾他們，他們可以好好的溫存一番，土方不會讓任何人看到銀時的裸體，自家愛人的裸體可是只有自己可以看的。

很多天沒有見面的他們早已經忍受不了，乾柴烈火開始燒了起來，他們兩人不做到爽是不會停止，這時間可是屬於他們兩人的時間，屬於戀人之間溫存的時間，翻雲覆雨的時間。

這樣濃烈的愛只有他們自己才可以給對方，銀時很清楚自己有多麼的愛土方，他不僅僅是自己重要的戀人也是他自己內心當中的支柱，所以土方想要什麼自己會想辦法給他，因為他是自己最重要的戀人，就如同草莓牛奶是他最喜歡的飲品一樣。END


	39. 【二十字微小說遊戲】

【銀魂】土銀

Adjust（適應）

離開戰場之後，他才知道原來自己從不適應一般的生活，即使有了他之後也是一樣。

Afterwards（之後）

最愛的女人過世之後，他才領悟到生死就是這樣讓人措手不及，對此他知道自己必須要好好保護另外一位重要的愛人。

Angst（焦慮）

土方從未想到自己會有焦慮症，在銀時不見的這段期間他是多麼的焦慮，望他快點出現在自己的面前。

Death（死亡）

戰場上瀰漫著死亡的氣息，血腥的大地讓自己以為可以看見彼岸花的存在，這才想起自己是在夢中。

Envy（羨慕）

曾幾何時他們都羨慕對方的一切，但是現在想想不過就是那樣，因為他們融入對方的生活裡，不再需要羨慕對方。


	40. 真選組的副長夫人(土銀) 土方生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

一直以來土方和銀時的交往並沒有幾個人知曉，除了他們身邊親近的人以外，儘管他們沒有刻意掩飾，但也沒刻意和大家說明，真選組的人只知道萬世屋的老闆很喜歡去找他們的副長。

最近土方的生日要到了，平常無所事事的銀時也開始傷腦筋起來，儘管自己平常喜歡出入真選組，但並不代表自己必須要去問自家戀人想要什麼生日禮物，雖然還是可以從旁打聽就是。

「所以你現在是在煩惱土方哥哥的生日禮物？」銀時把所有的煩惱都告訴自己的妹妹。

「啊！是，不知道要送多串君什麼東西。」銀時真的很煩惱這件事情。

「我想你陪他一整天，他就很高興，甚至親手做飯給他吃也不錯。」銀時把妹妹的建議記在心底。

「好。」銀時很感謝妹妹給予自己一個這樣好的意見。

土方生日當天被近藤以強迫休假的方式不准他到局裡，看見這樣的情形土方只好繞去萬世屋當中找自己最愛的人，看見土方的到來銀時一點也不意外，反正今天本來就打算要好好陪伴他，省的自己去找人。

銀時習慣性的備妥早餐，看見桌上的餐點土方知道是戀人的手藝，今天一整天可以陪在戀人的身邊也不錯，尤其今天又是特殊的日子，是自己的生日，生日當天戀人陪在自己身邊的確是很好的事情。

「吃吧！今天除了上床以外其他的事情我都可以陪你做。」銀時一點也不想要浪費今天在滾床單。

「我本來想要和你一起在床上度過…」土方聽見戀人說的話覺得很可惜，本來他已經有所打算。

「生日這天拿來滾床單你不覺得太浪費了嗎？還是說你想要到汽車旅館嘗試不同的氣氛呢？」銀時覺得土方的想法他永遠不想要去探討。

「這麼說也不錯，晚點去旅館嘗試、嘗試一下好了。」聽見戀人說的話土方已經開始有打算。

「我說你啊！腦袋可不可以不要老想著這些事情！」銀時差點沒被土方給氣死，他知道對方根本就是故意的。

「那是因為我們太久沒有好好享受，今天我生日，我說了算！」土方很難得的對銀時任性。

聽見土方說的話銀時馬上妥協，既然自己沒有準備禮物，那就拿自己的身體當他的生日禮物，他只能祈禱土方不要把自己榨乾就好，自己不該一時嘴賤說去對方的想法，讓自己遭殃。

其實土方本來沒有打算要做這件事，只是聽見銀時說的話就順著他的說法去做，剛好達到自己想要做的想法，依照戀人的習慣肯定沒有準備什麼實質的禮物給自己，既然如此土方當然要好好的討禮物。

土方帶銀時來到自己常去的旅館當中，這點讓銀時不知道要說什麼，沒想到對方比自己還要熟悉，看見旅館裡面的布置更是讓他不知道要怎麼說，看樣子他們得到高級的情侶房間。

「我還真不懂你，明知是玩笑話還故意這樣。」銀時看著土方實在是拿他沒辦法。

「我只是在討禮物罷了。」土方親吻銀時。

銀時不得不說自己真的很想念和土方肌膚相親的時候，前陣子土方忙碌到很少來到萬世屋，因此想要有這樣的機會也很少，不如趁著今天是戀人的生日好好的來一發似乎也不是什麼大不了的事情。

沒多久他們兩人已經赤裸著身體和對方相見，銀時坐在土方的身上任由他來撫摸 自己的身軀，每每自己想要反攻對方卻發現這根本是不可能的事情，因為對方總是會有其他的方式來對付自己。

當他們結束一回合之後銀時鬆了一口氣，可是他發現到他們兩人尚未滿足，累積好幾天的慾望當然要好好的發洩出來，尤其是已經嚐到對方的身體，這樣刺激的性愛是他們最喜歡的方式。

「討個禮物也要這麼用力可是會不受歡迎的喔！多串君。」銀時故意用挑釁的語氣說著。

「你永遠不會把我列在不受歡迎的名單當中，親愛的銀時。」土方欲擒故縱的樣子讓銀時恨的牙癢癢。

「你就這麼篤定自己一定是在受歡迎的人物名單當中嗎？」銀時絕對不想讓對方得逞。

「這你知道的，我可是很清楚你的想法。」土方露出一抹好看的微笑，然後進入銀時的體內。

第二回合的激烈性愛即將開始，銀時放棄掙扎讓土方繼續下去，現在的他只能呻吟其他什麼事情都不能做，而且自己現在只想要在對方的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，不管是吻痕還是咬痕都一樣。

只要在對方的身上留下痕跡，這就表示說他是自己的所有物，順便可以讓對方炫耀一下自己有個親密的愛人，在低調中展現高調可是他們兩人最愛做的事情，閃瞎旁人的眼睛這種感覺很不錯。

土方也任由對方在自己的身上留下屬於他的痕跡，當然他也會在銀時的身上留下自己的記號，告訴別人說誰都不可以和他搶人，即使你是他的好朋友也是一樣，白夜叉現在真選組的副長夫人，是他土方十四郎的愛人。

「吶！多串君，生日快樂。」銀時疲累的和土方道賀。

「嗯，謝謝，我愛你，銀時。」土方看見銀時已經很累的樣子沒有繼續下去。

「我也愛你，笨蛋！」銀時就是不肯好好開口叫土方的名字，他知道土方不會在意這事。END


	41. 初夏(神威自創)神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(Maiden Blush Rose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

夏天對於無法日曬的夜兔族來說是很痛苦的事情，不喜歡撐傘的神威總是會用繃帶把自己包得緊緊，然後只露出一雙眼睛，看起來就像是木乃伊一般，對此他的女友坂田雪看到後實在是不知道要說什麼。

「幹嘛每次到地球來都包得緊緊的，直接打傘不就好了嗎？」看見神威又把自己包得像木乃伊的樣子雪感到很無奈。

「這樣活動比較方便！」神威拆掉身上的繃帶後笑的告訴自家女友。

「啊！隨你。」已經不知道要說什麼的雪早已經不想去管那麼多。

神威拆開自己身上的繃帶準備和自家女友去約會，地球的夏天的確讓身為夜兔的他有點傷腦筋，但是並沒有太大的問題，唯一的問題就是現在的吉原是有太陽照到的地方。

畢竟已經來到地球神威當然想要和人家對打一下，不過對方似乎不太想要和自己對打的樣子，這時候就要拉著自家女友去走走，看看女友平常的日常就好，下定決心的神威當然拉著雪去逛逛。

「不是說要去吉原找人？」看見這樣的情形雪感到很疑惑。

「今天要去約會。」神威笑的很燦爛。

「好吧…」雪已經不知道要說什麼。

「誰叫妳現在是我的女友。」神威說出來的話讓人很想打他。

聽見這句話雪真的很想要痛毆對方，江戶的夏天也不是人可以接受的，何況是身為夜兔的神威，逛沒有多久就已經感到很不舒服，看見這樣的情形雪只好把人拉到陰影下讓他好好休息。

今年的夏天真的很熱，儘管現在才六月份的初夏而已，但是已經讓人覺得很受不了，看見這樣的情形神威當然會受不了，平常會吵鬧想要打鬥的傢伙看起來很沒幹勁讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

雪進入便利商店買了兩瓶水，一瓶拿給神威喝，讓他可以舒緩一下，活動力好的嚇人的神威一下子就恢復許多，乖乖的撐起雨傘和雪漫步在這江戶城當中，反正只要和女友出門到哪裡都可以。

「我看還是回吉原休息好了，看你這樣不舒服的。」雪看見這樣的情形很無奈，畢竟今年夏天真的不是人受的。

「但是鳳陽又不會跟我打架，回去幹嘛？」神威對於想要和人打架的意願還是那樣的強烈。

「至少可以回去休息，你主動攻擊師父的話，他還是會還手的啊！」雪當然知道神威來地球的用意。

「嘛…今天還是和妳出去走走就好。」神威稍微評估一下後決定還是和女友繼續約會。

既然自己勸不動雪也沒有繼續多說什麼，只是和神威繼續走走，太陽毒辣到讓他們實在是很想要找一家咖啡店坐下來，其他的事情都不想要做的感覺，看見這樣的情形雪很乾脆的帶神威回去吉原。

把人丟回屋子裡休息後雪進入廚房忙碌，神威乖乖的躺在房間裡不去做任何事情，即使自己很喜歡和人家打架，身為夜兔的他對於太陽真的很受不了，曬久了終究還是會覺得不舒服。

好在這裡陰涼讓自己不需要太過擔心，讓自己可以好好的休息，至於女友到底是廚房忙碌什麼他就不知道，反正等下就會知曉女友到底是去做什麼，因此他一點也不擔心。

「起來吃東西！」雪看見這樣的情形把東西放下走到神威的面前。

「妳去廚房煮飯。」神威張開眼睛抓住她的手，一瞬間把人壓在自己的身下。

「看你那麼難過當然是去煮點涼的甜點給你吃。」雪對於眼前的人不知道要說什麼。

「我開動啦！」聽見是女友的心意，神威馬上衝去吃那好吃的甜點。

神威開心的把所有甜點給吃完，吃下冰涼的甜點讓他覺得身心舒爽，雪當然也把自己的分給吃完，之後收拾那些東西給下人，他們兩人待在房間裡什麼事情都不想做。

雪看見窗外的藍天讓她不知道要說什麼，刺眼的陽光讓人真的熱到不想要出門，何況自己還有身為夜兔一族的男朋友，好在吉原這裡不需要太過擔心，總是有陰涼的地方可以讓他們休息。

畢竟現在統治這裡的人還是夜兔一族的人，只是對於陽光不是那樣的討厭，反而是自己會在大太陽的時候躲在屋子裡面，偶爾接見一些比較特殊的人，吉原可是三不管地帶，政府的公權力還無法觸及。

「你還好嗎？」看見任性躺在自己大腿上的男友雪實在是不知道要說什麼。

「在這裡就好多了。」神威笑笑的看著自家女友。

「沒事就好。」雪也懶的把人趕走。

「今天可以得到這樣的服務真好！」神威笑的很開心。

「只有今天例外。」聽見這句話雪很想痛毆自家男友。

神威乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形雪沒有多說什麼，屋子裡的冷氣微微的吹著，讓他們兩人可以舒適一點，儘管外面的藍天以及刺眼的陽光還是存在，但卻對他們來說那裡已經不是他們要存在的地方。

現在好好的在室內休息就好，其他事情不需要想太多，熱熱的夏天還真的不適合讓人在外面約會，總是會讓人覺得有點可惜，不過兩人待在這靜謐的空間當中也是不錯的選擇，偶爾這樣讓人覺得很安心，或許就某些方面來說他們真的不需要太過繁瑣的交往過程，而是這樣安靜的相處才適合。END


	42. 夏音(沖神)沖田生日賀文

7月8日牛角花(Birdfoot)

花語：重逢

花占卜：您是個循規蹈矩的人，為人正義，敢作敢為，遇到不合理的事情，您會挺身而出，伸張正義。但您過於為他人設想，忽略自己的能力，有時會幫倒忙，您應該吸收多些新資訊，您的人生會快樂一些。

花箴言：在感官方面多些聯想，人生會更美滿。

夏天對於夜兔一族的人來說是很傷腦筋的季節，身為有個夜兔一族的女友的沖田更是能夠體認這個事實，每到夏天神樂都不想要出門，一來是很熱；二來是因為怕曬太陽。

尤其是夏天正中午的太陽總是可以把人曬昏，更不用說夜兔一族的神樂，絕對沒有幾分鐘就被曬昏，看見這樣的情形沖田還真不知道要怎樣才好，休假想要約人出去也需要傷腦筋很久。

「好熱…我討厭夏天…，阿嚕」待在冷氣房的神樂不免想要大叫。

「吵死了，已經開冷氣了，還在那裡叫！」銀時聽見神樂大叫的聲音感到不耐煩。

「神樂，妳就忍耐一下嘛！畢竟我們才剛回來。」新八看見這樣的情形馬上勸阻。

「啊！啊！討厭死了啦！地球的夏天怎麼可以這麼熱！，阿嚕」神樂就是希望冷氣可以快點冷。

銀時看見這樣的情形很無奈，吵吵鬧鬧的讓自己很想痛罵他們一頓，夏天總是會讓人火氣很大，他也不免有這樣的情形出現，一向懶散的他對於夏天也不是那樣的喜歡，尤其是今年的夏天是這樣的熱。

沖田翹班來找自家可愛的女友，來到萬事屋的門口就可以聽見神樂的抱怨聲，果然今年的夏天讓神樂實在是受不了，畢竟是夜兔一族的人，難免對於夏天是那樣的討厭。

聽見神樂的抱怨沖田開始想要帶她去哪裡會比較涼快，這種熱死人的夏天很適合在咖啡館約會，但是考量到神樂的食量又要傷腦筋，雖然自己不怕她把自己吃垮就是。

「支那女孩，要不要跟我去約會？」沖田進入萬事屋裡面後問著神樂。

「才不要勒！你這個抖S的討厭鬼，阿嚕。」神樂看見外面艷陽高照的樣子一點也不想出門。

「去咖啡店喝飲料，我請妳吃蛋糕和冰淇淋。」沖田知道神樂絕對拒絕不了自己的誘惑。

「唔…好啦！阿嚕。」聽見有好吃的東西神樂還是乖乖的和沖田一起出門。

「旦那，我把支那女孩帶走啦！」沖田總是會跟銀時打招呼。

「好、好、好，快滾吧！」銀時已經沒有任何的想法。

神樂開開心心的和沖田一起出門，新八看見這樣的情形不知道該不該擔心，又看見銀時沒有任何的動作也不好多說什麼，畢竟自己只是打雜的員工，似乎不是可以管那麼多的樣子。

新八知道沖田在追求神樂，可以看得出來他們兩人很合得來，或許就某些方面來說自己應該不需要擔心那麼多，對於神樂這個孩子沖田還算是百般的呵護，只是要擔心他們兩人打架的行為而已。

「這樣好嗎？阿銀。」新八看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

「擔心什麼，總一郎那小子不會吃了神樂。」銀時一點也不擔心這樣的情況。

「哈哈，說的也是。」新八乖乖的去做其他的事情。

「嘛！至少現在是不需要擔心太多，以後就不知道囉！」銀時對此只能搖頭。

咖啡店當中沖田看見神樂點了一堆蛋糕和冰淇淋的樣子沒多說什麼，早已經習慣有個大胃王的女友的他已經見怪不怪，至少他把人約出來的目的已經達到，現在好好的陪在她咖啡店當中吃東西就好。

當初沖田花了許多心思才把神樂拐到手，自然不會輕易的放手，會希望可以好好的和她在一起，所以花這一點小錢又不是什麼大不了的事情，只要看見她開心的樣子自然會覺得花的很值得。

神樂很高興可以一邊吹著冷氣一邊吃著自己想要吃的東西，看見桌上滿滿的甜點當然很高興，反正又不是自己出錢，偶爾讓稅金小偷出錢請自己吃甜點，神樂可是非常樂意。

「抖S傢伙，我還要！阿嚕。」神樂把加點的單子交給沖田。

「是、是、是。」沖田馬上把單子拿去給店員。

「真的不怕被我吃垮？阿嚕。」神樂看見沖田很乾脆的樣子眨眼。

「妳喜歡，我無所謂。」沖田當然沒有特別的意見。

「那我就盡量吃啦！阿嚕。」神樂開心的繼續大快朵頤。

「好。」沖田笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

看見神樂把桌上的甜點掃到自己肚子裡去的樣子沖田微笑，不知道為什麼他喜歡看她吃東西的樣子，夜兔一族個個都是大胃王，每餐的量吃的很多一點也不稀奇，不過他們的身材卻不會改變。

每次看見神樂把所有的東西吃下肚子裡的樣子沖田微笑，消化完畢之後她的身材沒有任何的改變，這才是最稀奇的事情，不得不說自家女友每次出門總是會讓自己破產。

不過看見她開心的樣子沖田覺得花這些錢一點也沒關係，就像土方總是會努力進貢甜點給銀時是同樣的道理，帶神樂出門吃飯沖田一點也不覺得怎樣，反正自己的薪水可以供應。

「今天真的謝謝你，笨蛋抖S，阿嚕。」神樂很高興可以吃到很多甜點。

「不客氣，支那女孩，不過我要收小費。」沖田把人拉到自己懷裡然後親吻她。

神樂被沖田這樣的動作嚇到，她差點說不出話來，就算自己想要推開他也沒辦法，因為自己的身體很誠實的反應，親吻過後看見神樂呆呆的樣子沖田微笑，今天果然是約會的好日子。END


	43. 雨過天晴(高桂)桂生日賀文

6月26日白色紫丁香(Lilac)

花語：美麗的誓言

花占卜：無論歲月如何改變，您仍然保留著那顆單純的心。您對愛情太過天真，容易被人欺騙，為了避免不再受傷害，您應該睜開雙眼，看清眼前人，慢慢再投入自己的感情，那時您的愛情會穩健得多。

花箴言：愛情需要從堅固的基礎開始。

因為自己最愛的老師被幕府抓去，高衫和桂不得不化身為恐怖的修羅，成為攘夷志士，後來因為理念不同高衫和桂開始分道揚鑣，看似沒有交集的樣子又好像有交集，是他們現在的關係。

「不想要繼續受傷害嗎？」高衫想起當初和桂分手的情形。

「高衫，你在想什麼？」萬齋看見高衫正在發呆的樣子問。

「呵！沒什麼，想起一些往事。」高衫突然想起自己最愛的人。

「是嗎？」萬齋聽見後沒有多說什麼。

偶爾高衫會去找桂，但是對方不一定會理會自己，天然呆的桂總是對於高衫的情感會放在一邊，去做自己比較喜歡做的事情，或是和伊莉莎白說話，有時候甚至會去找銀時聊天。

銀時真心的覺得今天是的非常不幸運的日子，他看見高衫和桂來找自己的樣子感到很頭痛，不是說不喜歡和他們在一起，而是對銀時來說一點也不想要和他們有所交集，在某些方面來說是這樣。

戰爭過去之後銀時只想要隱居在某個小地方，過著自己喜歡的日子就好，其他的事情他不想要管那麼多，即使是自家好友們一直在慫恿他都不想要再去過那樣的日子，只可惜麻煩總是會來找他。

「今天是什麼日子，讓你們兩個來找我？」銀時看見高衫和桂同時出現在自己的面前感到很頭痛。

「銀時，我們想要去見松陽老師。」桂突然說出這句話。

「老師和師父在吉源，要看自己去找他們，不用來找我。」銀時還是不知道眼前的兩人到底有什麼企圖。

「松楊老師在吉源？」高衫沒想到自己尊敬的老師竟然會在那種地方。

「師父在哪裡，老師就在哪裡，你又不是不知道。」銀時簡單的回答高衫的問題。

高衫和桂去了吉源一趟，松陽看見他們的到來只是微笑沒有多說什麼，他知道儘管他們兩人知道自己安好，卻從未看過自己到底是怎樣的情形，為了避人耳目的關係，松陽知道自己的活在世上的消息沒有幾個人知曉。

當初會連絡上銀時他們只是因為他是自己疼愛的孩子，至於為什麼沒有連絡高衫和桂，那就是另外一回事，高衫和桂看見松陽很好的樣子當然很高興，要不是銀時之前脫口而出，他們兩人可真的不知道松陽到現在還安好。

看見松陽安好的樣子高衫鬆了一口氣，覺得自己內心當中的黑暗已經被驅除，似乎已經是雨過天晴的樣子，不過自己和桂的關係可能需要好好的商討，他們兩人之間關係總是這樣曖昧不清。

「嘛！看樣子你們兩個過得很好呢！」松陽看見高衫和桂出現在自己的面前微笑。

「老師…」高衫看見松陽不知道要說什麼。

「老師，你真的平安無事，真是太好了。」桂看見松陽安好的樣子真的很高興。

「抱歉啊！因為某些關係所以才沒有連絡你們。」松陽對此感到很不好意思。

「沒關係，老師您平安無事就好。」桂對此沒有太大的意見。

「老師，這是為什麼？只有銀時那傢伙知道。」高衫對此感到很不滿。

「要怎麼說呢！一言難盡。」松陽就是不告訴他們兩個是什麼原因。

「哼！」高衫雖然生氣他也沒辦法。

高衫和桂待在吉源有些時間，主要是好好的要和松陽一起敘舊，他們三個當然要好好的敘舊一下，松陽當然很高興可以看到自己的寶貝學生，這兩位學生和自己感情很好。

桂看見高衫的表情變得柔和的樣子沒有說什麼，他知道見到松陽後對方的內心已經雨過天晴，現在需要好好想想是他們兩人的關係，畢竟不管說什麼他們曾經決裂過。

高衫看著桂想說什麼卻不知道要說什麼，即使想要說什麼他都不知道要怎麼說，一向習慣把人綁在身邊的他卻不知道要怎樣面對現在的情況，桂也不想要多說什麼，只是安靜地看著他。

「蔓子，我們和好，好嗎？」高衫緩緩的說出這句話。

「老師現在好好的，你還要推翻幕府嗎？」桂理所當然的問出這句話。

「我還是會推翻幕府，那個帶給老師痛苦的幕府我會推翻。」高衫對於幕府沒有任何的好感。

「嗯！我也是，我不會原諒那個人。」桂當然知道高衫的意思，因為自己也不會原諒那個人。

「銀時那傢伙肯定不會去動手？」高衫怎麼會不了解銀時的個性。

「誰知道，觸怒他的逆麟還是會。」桂不想要去猜測那麼多。

即使他們認為已經雨過天晴，但是他們還是不會原諒那個陷害松陽的人，對他們來說那個人是罪魁禍首，那群烏鴉高衫一定會讓他們見識到地獄，那個讓人絕望的地獄。

高衫很高興松陽沒事，只是以他的個性是不會放過那些人，會讓那些人得到應有的教訓，把這個世界鬧的天翻地覆是他最想要做的事情，不然他怎麼會和神威一起合作。

桂已經不想要去想像未來會怎樣，反正世界註定會被高衫弄的天翻地覆，因為他們絕對無法原諒那些人，這個逆麟早已經被觸碰，高衫和桂是不會讓那些人好過，絕對不會。END


	44. 最近的距離(萬山)山崎生日賀文

2月6日石蓮花(HorseLeek)

花語：勤力的管事

花占卜：您興趣廣泛，思想開放，屬於多才多藝的人，而美中不足的是您缺乏耐性，做事總是開始時興致勃勃，但最終草草收場。最大的問題是您沒有妥善的安排，如果可以認真一點，效果會更出色。

花箴言：您需要借助他人的力量，才能發揮自己所長。

鬼兵隊和真選組這中間最近的距離到底有多遠，這點山崎有想過自己和萬齋的距離到底有多遠，畢竟他們兩人身在不同的地方，根本可以說是互相敵對的營區，只要是鬼兵隊或是真選組的事情，萬齋和山崎絕對不會替對方想。

畢竟他們很清楚自己效忠誰，然而現在是否也是這樣就不得而知，對他們來說現在的情景似乎讓人感到很傷腦筋，幕府總有一天會垮台，到時候真選組到底會怎樣就真的不得而知。

「想什麼？你的音樂這樣混亂。」萬齋看見山崎正在發呆的樣子問。

「我不知道現在到底是什麼情況？」山崎對此感到很迷惘。

「無須太過擔心，在下覺得現在這樣的情形很好。」萬齋覺得這樣混亂的情況是他們最好的生存機會。

「是嗎？局長說會先帶我們去鄉下，之後的事情再說。」山崎不太喜歡這樣混亂的感覺。

「放心，不管怎樣在下都會和你在一起。」萬齋把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯，謝謝你，萬齋。」山崎聽見這句話很高興。

或許是因為萬齋的安慰，山崎多少有些安心下來，他知道這是必然的情況，總有一天會變成這樣的情形，這是早已經註定好的事情，最後是否可以和自己最愛的人在一起他不知道，把握現在好好的和對方在一起就好。

不管發生什麼事情萬齋一定會保護好山崎，他會牽著山崎的手繼續走下去，高衫想要毀天滅地他會跟隨下去，只是他會用自己的方式去守護高衫，而用自己的生命去保護山崎。

趁現在暴風雨前的寧靜他們可以好好的在一起，什麼都不需要想他們好好的在一起就好，其他的事情暫時拋在腦後，享受一下兩人世界就好，不去想對他們來說是最好的。

「好好的享受兩人生活。」萬齋很認真的看著山崎。

「好。」山崎決定不去想那麼多。

「退，在下真的很想你。」萬齋真的很想念自己的戀人。

「我也是，我也很想你，萬齋。」山崎討厭分開那麼久的時間。

有時候他們兩人會想他們之間的距離到底有多遠，最近的距離到底可以縮短多少，要是可以縮短他們之間的距離，不管他們做什麼都願意，親密的動作往往會讓山崎感到很害羞，可是卻很依戀這樣的感覺。

自從在一起之後山崎發現到自己很依戀對方，有時候真的不想要和對方分開，儘管他們兩人的立場不同，但是山崎還是不願意和萬齋敵對，或許就某些方面來說這是沒有辦法的事情。

現在好好趁著少少的時間來享受一下兩人世界，萬齋知道自己永遠只會跟隨高衫，對方想要鬧的天翻地覆自己也無所謂，可是自己唯一掛心的人就是山崎，不希望他受到任何的傷害。

「萬齋，你今天想要做什麼嗎？」山崎把他們兩人共同的家打掃完畢之後問自己最愛的人。

「今天需要作詞，你安靜的陪我就好。」萬齋記得自己要幫阿通作詞。

「好。」山崎對於不管做什麼都沒有太大的問題。

「你陪在我身邊，會有很多靈感。」萬齋喜歡聽山崎的音樂。

「能夠給你靈感我很高興。」山崎笑笑的看著萬齋。

聽見山崎說的話萬齋沒有多說什麼，他們之間的最近的距離或許就是像這樣一樣，他喜歡這樣的感覺，拉近他們之間的距離，可以好好的在一起，不需要去想太多，只要好好在一起就可以。

當萬齋在作詞呃時候山崎總是會安靜的坐在旁邊不吵他，只要不離開他想要做什麼都好，當然是不可以吵他，山崎對此沒有太大的意見，有時候會拿起漫畫來看，乖乖的陪在萬齋的身邊。

等到萬齋把所有的詞曲寫好之後就和山崎一起出去走走，他們兩人很久沒有好好的出去走走，或許是因為山崎本身太過路人甲的關係，走在路上很少有人認出他們兩人。

「這樣的江戶…」山崎看見大家和樂融融的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「平靜的確很好，但是…」萬齋不知道要怎麼告訴山崎。

「畢竟誰都不希望戰爭再次發生。」山崎知道大家的願望是什麼。

「或許不會發生在這裡，不需要太過擔心。」萬齋覺得戰場會在宇宙。

戀人心繫的江戶不會成為戰場，真正要開戰的話，肯定會在別的星球，至於到時候會引發什麼樣的戰爭他們並不知道，只知道這場戰爭會影響政府的政權，之後到底會怎樣大家也不清楚。

畢竟他們預料不到這些事情，之後他們兩人會分開，即使他們兩人一點也不想要分開也是不可能的事情，對他們來說這是不得已的事情，等到事件過去之後說不定他們可以繼續在一起。

「萬齋，要是分開的話，我們還會在一起嗎？」山崎突然問出這句話。

「一定會在一起，不需要太過擔心。」萬齋給山崎很重要的信心。

「嗯！我相信你。」山崎絕對會相信萬齋說的話。

萬齋相信不管怎樣最後自己一定會和山崎在一起，因為他是他最重要的人，他們之間最近的距離不會只是現在這樣，一定會更是靠近縮短他們之間最短的距離，拉近他們之間的感情，直到他們找到屬於他們的幸福為止。END


	45. 遙距思念(萬山)萬齊生日賀文

5月20日木栗(WoordSorrel)

花語：璀璨的心

花占卜：您是個有幽默感的人，以輕鬆愉快的心情面對人生。您對感情看得很輕，不會太過投入，因為您對人其實! 很有戒心，當您由衷地向對方示愛的時候，就是您已經找到真正的伴侶。

花箴言：談情說愛要小心，因為眼睛也會說話。

萬齋是鬼兵隊的一員，所以有時候不一定會在地球，這樣長距離的思念他們會用手機來稍微緩解他們之間的思念，加上他們兩人又是在互相敵對的陣營中，如果要見面的話肯定需要好好的想想。

雖然萬齋已經和土方、近藤表示過，只是他們還是很清楚自己所在的陣營是什麼樣的陣營，至於以後會不會合作那就不是他們知道的事情，畢竟那對他們來說不是他們可以管的事情。

「退，在下很想你，不過在下還要一段時間才能回去地球。」萬齋在電話裡把自己的情況告訴山崎。

「我也很想你，我知道萬齋你還要一段時間才會回來，沒關係的，我會忍耐的。」山崎當然知道自己也很想念對方。

「我很期待回去可以吃你親手做的飯菜。」萬齋突然說出這句話。

「哈哈，我會努力的。」山崎決定好好的去精進自己的手藝。

掛上電話山崎有些失落，分開這麼久讓他有些想念對方，只可惜現在對方還在宇宙，等他回來還是需要一段時間，這點讓山崎失落很久，不過該執行任務的時候他還是會去執行任務。

在宇宙當中的萬齋也很想念在地球的戀人，不過自己跟隨高衫的關係無法去擁抱自己最愛的人，他清楚這也是沒辦法的事情，即使是很失落也無法多說什麼，畢竟現在他和山崎交往的事情他還是隱瞞高衫。

對於隱瞞高衫這件事萬齋一點也不會覺得怎樣，戀人的個性很膽小，要是被高衫知道的話肯定要傷腦筋，所以能夠隱瞞就隱瞞，等到高衫發現後再說，其他的事情就維持現狀。

「吉米君，你在這裡做什麼？」銀時看見山崎正在路上閒逛的樣子問。

「啊！老闆，你也出來逛逛？」山崎看見銀時很訝異。

「吉米君，看見我有這麼訝異嗎？」銀時看見山崎訝異的樣子微笑。

「我以為你和副長在一起。」在山崎的認知中銀時總是和土方在一起。

聽見山崎說的話銀時只是笑笑的，拍拍他的肩膀之後就離開，對於這樣的情形山崎也無法說什麼，或許銀時看到自己想念自家戀人的樣子才沒有多說什麼，又或許他們家的副長惹火了他也說不定。

儘管山崎很思念萬齋，但是該做的工作他還是有做好，對他來說真選組的工作是優先重要，私人的情感還是需要放一邊才可以，畢竟現在這的時期已經不是他們可以掌控的時期。

他總覺得有種不安定的感覺，至於為什麼是這樣不安定的感覺，山崎也不知道，明明生活還是一如以往一樣，可是他就是有這樣的感覺，或許是因為他是真選組的警察的關係。

「退，怎麼了嗎？在下覺得你好像心情不是很好？」難得有時間萬齋馬上打電話給自己心愛的人。

「吶！萬齋，我老是覺得最近有大事要發生似的。」山奇把自己內心當中的不安告訴對方。

「在下覺得你只是想太多罷了。」萬齋當然是不可能把高杉的計畫告訴山崎。

「那就當我想太多了。」山崎決定不去想那麼多。

他們兩人說了好一段時間後才依依不捨的掛上電話，這樣的思念是不得已的，他們也無法多說什麼，畢竟他們身處的陣營並不相同，敵隊的陣營讓他們的戀愛之路有點小小的崎嶇。

這樣的崎嶇之路他們沒有太大的意見，打從交往起他們就知道戀愛之路一定會很崎嶇，早已經有認知的他們自然不會去多說什麼，兩方交集在一起肯定會一場大亂鬥。

山崎決定當作是自己想太多，試著要自己不要去想那麼多，或許到最後什麼事情都不會發生，而且自己不需要擔心那麼多，有些事情輪不到自己去擔心，所以他決定把這件事情放一邊去。

「山崎，上次的報告什麼時候才會拿給我！」土方的語氣是那樣不高興。

「我馬上去寫！」聽見土方的怒吼山崎馬上去做自己應該要做的事情。

山崎回到自己的寢室馬上寫自己的報告，要是沒有準時交出來的話，土方肯定會讓他好看，想到後果他馬上開始寫起自己的報告，畢竟土方生氣起來沒有幾個人可以鎮壓的。

土方生氣起來大概只有銀時可以鎮壓，當然他們的副長夫人或許也可以，不過為了自己的性命著想山崎還是乖乖的把報告寫完，不然真的被土方追殺起來肯定會死得很慘。

山崎把報告交給土方之後回到自己的房間，把所有的事情都做完之後自己真的很想念萬齋，想要打電話又怕打擾到對方，只好傳簡訊給自己最愛的人，告訴他說自己有多麼的想念他。

「真的好想念萬齋，不知道他什麼時候才會回來地球。」山崎偷偷的寫了一封簡訊給萬齋。

當自己把簡訊送出去後，沒有多久對方也回了一封簡訊給他，看見對方回的簡訊他很高興，似乎自己的思念減輕許多，雖然他們現在只能用手機聯繫，但是可以聽到對方的聲音以及看見對方寫給自己的簡訊。

這樣的方式可以減輕他們之間的思念，不會因為過度的思念而讓自己無法做事情，對他們來說想念對方很重要，但是把工作做好也是他們最重要的本分，這點萬齋和山崎很清楚。

思念總是會讓人感到很痛苦，這是情侶們會經歷過的過程，儘管如此他們還是會把想念對方的想法壓在最底下，努力的把自己的事情給做好，想念對方的時候打打電話、聽聽聲音，畢竟這也是沒辦法的事情。END


	46. 抓痕密布的後背(高桂)高杉生日賀文

8月10日苔蘚(Moss)

花語：母愛

花占卜：您是個成熟穩重的人，知性與理性的結合，使您懂得隨機應變，體諒和寬容他人，您的愛心如母愛般寬宏大量，您的家人和朋友都會深深感受到被愛的幸福。

花箴言：不求回報的愛、正是苔蘚給予大地最偉大的愛。

高杉的房間傳出陣陣的呻吟聲，現在的他正在和自己最心愛的人發生關係，他喜歡桂在自己身下呻吟的樣子，他的蔓子永遠不需要刻意討好自己，只要站在自己的眼前就很吸引他。

對於每次發生關係之後他的背部都是密密麻麻的抓痕，這點高杉一點也不在意那麼多，這就表示對方有多麼享受和自己發生關係，往往桂看見那密密麻麻的抓痕會感到很不好意思。

「怎麼了？我親愛的蔓子。」高杉知道現在桂是欲求不滿。

「不是蔓子是桂……啊……還要……」明明已經陷入情慾當中，桂還是要反駁一下高杉。

「呵，我知道你很想要。」高杉怎麼可能感受不到對方緊緊夾住自己不放。

「那就快點……」桂的語氣是那樣的不滿。

聽見自家愛人說的話高杉當然繼續動作下去，直到自己發洩完畢之後，這樣緊繃的情況才放鬆下來，桂早在發洩完畢之後就緩緩睡下去，看見這樣的情形高杉微笑沒多說什麼。

當然看見對方已經睡下去的樣子高杉自然會去幫兩人清理一下身體，不然的話桂肯定會和他生氣，這點高杉很清楚，自然會乖乖的去把兩人的身子清理乾淨，然後才好好的和他一起睡覺。

桂在高杉的背後不知道抓了多少傷痕，看見那些傷痕他多少有些不好意思，可是對方似乎不是那樣在意，竟然對方不是那樣在意桂也不好多說什麼，畢竟那些抓痕是自己造成的。

「我還是不懂為什麼老師不願意告訴我們，他們還活著的消息？」第二天早上的早餐時間高杉不免有些抱怨。

「或許是因為某些原因才沒說。」桂並沒有像高杉一樣那樣的憤慨。

「蔓子，你就不生氣嗎？」高杉很難得的沒看見桂生氣。

「不是蔓子是桂，沒有什麼好生氣，老師他們總是有自己的想法，我們無法猜測。」桂有點想念自家寵物伊莉莎白。

「你在想什麼？」高杉抬起桂的下巴看著他。

「我想念我家的伊莉莎白。」桂一臉無辜的樣子讓高杉實在是不知道說什麼。

對於自家戀人不是想著自己而是想念他的寵物讓高杉很無言，看樣子在他的內心當中自己的份量還不如伊莉莎白，就算自己想要和他說什麼，桂也大多不會去想那麼多。

或許是因為他們兩人分開太久，辰馬送了一隻寵物給桂，讓他們兩個一直在一起，桂會想念自己的寵物也是很正常的事情，只是佔有慾很強的高杉卻對這件事情感到很不爽。

就算高杉很不爽桂也沒多說什麼，只是和他一起吃著今天的早餐，想著晚點回去之後去找伊莉莎白，高杉和桂想要毀掉的組織現在還不是時間，只要好好的保留自己的實力就好。

「我等下要回去。」桂很認真的告訴高杉。

「我陪你回去。」高杉決定不讓桂離開自己的視線。

「等下不可以和伊莉莎白吵架。」桂知道高杉對自己的佔有慾很強。

「嗯。」高杉沒有回答桂。

回去自己的住的地方，伊莉莎白看見桂當然很高興，對於高杉似乎還是有點敵意，只可惜桂沒有多說什麼，伊莉莎白也不會和高杉動手，除非對方先跟自己動手，不然的話伊莉莎白會乖乖的聽桂說的話。

桂開心的抱著自己的寵物伊莉莎白，然後和他討論一些奇奇怪怪的事情，高杉看見這樣的情形只能很無奈走到旁邊去，等到他們兩人商討完畢之後自己再把桂帶回家就好。

看見高杉沒有打算吵他們的樣子桂當然很開心和伊莉莎白說話，只是細心的伊莉莎白看見高杉的脖子上似乎有抓痕的樣子，看樣子他們兩人昨晚有很激烈的性愛關係。

『桂先生很愛高杉？』桂看見伊莉莎白的板子上寫著這句話。

「嗯，很愛，從以前到現在沒有改變。」桂緩緩的說出這句話。

『桂先生幸福就好。』伊莉莎白希望桂可以幸福。

「嗯！現在我很幸福。」桂知道現在自己和高杉在一起真的很幸福。

看見桂幸福的笑容伊莉莎白沒有多問，高杉早已經等不下去直接把桂帶回去，也容許伊莉莎白跟著他們一起回去，看見這樣的情形桂當然很高興，他沒想到高杉竟然會妥協。

很多時候高杉只會對桂妥協，看見這樣的情形即使有過多的無奈他也無法說什麼，畢竟看見桂的笑容高杉會有很大的滿足感，從以前到現在自己為了看見桂的笑容妥協很多事情。

或許這就是愛，這樣的愛是無私的付出，他們雙方會用自己的方式付出他們的愛，就算妥協他們也覺得無所謂，高杉會重新拉起桂的手一起走下去，他知道即使要復仇也要和他在一起。

「晉助，我好愛你。」桂突然說出這句話。

「嗯，我也是。」高杉難得露出好看的笑容。

桂很高興可以重新牽起高杉的手，他們兩人可以一起走下去，不需要去想太多，只要好好的和他在一起，或許所有的事情都可以順利解決，因為事情總是有辦法解決，不需要太過擔心。END


	47. 反綁手臂的襯衫(土銀)銀時生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

土方發現到自己的襯衫最近有個作用，這個作用會增加他和銀時之間的床上情趣，當然他相信對方肯並不這樣認為，只是現在他的卻愛上這樣的方式，銀時對此感到很無奈。

最近銀時來到真選組找土方的時候，當天晚上就被留下來過夜，知道自家戀人想要做什麼銀時當然無話可說，他從不會去多說什麼，既然土方想要發生關係，那就和他發生關係也無妨。

「你這是什麼惡趣味？多串君。」銀時發現到自己的手臂被襯衫綁起來有點不太爽。

「我想你可以掙脫的，親愛的銀時。」土方看見這樣的情形微笑的看著自己的戀人。

「所以說你又打算幹什麼？」銀時對此感到很無奈。

「沒有做什麼，只是做我早就想要做的事情。」土方微笑的開始他的動作。

銀時雖然一點也不排斥發生關係，可是對於土方這樣的動作感到很陌生，他不太清楚對方到底想要做什麼，即使他知道土方不會傷害自己也是一樣，儘管如此銀時還是配合土方。

自己的手臂雖然被反綁在背後，銀時也不是不能幹什麼，就算想要掙脫也是輕而易舉的事情，可惜土方不會給他這個機會，絕對會讓他好好的享受一下自己的惡趣味。

這樣突如其來的惡趣味銀時真的不知道要說什麼，可是現在土方又把自己的情慾給整著撩起來，讓他無法有任何的動作，只能任由對方擺布，想要掙脫也沒有力氣去掙脫。

「多串君，你……」銀時已經不知道要說什麼。

「銀時，你的味道真好吃。」土方吞下對方在自己嘴裡發洩的東西。

「唔……住手……」銀時的慾望又被挑起來。

「看樣子你最近欲求不滿喔！銀時。」土方看見這樣的情形很滿意。

銀時想要開口反駁卻發現自己根本開不了口，因為對方的動作讓他無法說出一句完整的話語，只能拼命的呻吟無法說話，土方看見這樣的情形非常滿意，自然會努力的滿足自己的戀人。

因為銀時的雙手被襯衫反綁的關係，所以土方在銀時的背後，從背後進入讓銀時看不到土方的表情，趁機把銀時抱在自己的懷裡，前後夾攻的雙重攻擊讓銀時根本無法開口說話。

自家戀人在床上的弱點土方可是知道的一清二楚，就是太過清楚的關係他會好好的讓銀時知道自己的厲害，因此對方到最後根本無法好好的說出一句反駁的話語來。

「舒服嗎？親愛的銀時。」土方故意加快速度讓銀時無法說話。

「嗯……啊……」這樣的快感讓銀時無法說出任何的話語。

「夾的我真緊，看樣子你真的很想念我。」土方可以感受到銀時的收縮加快速度。

「我……啊……嗯……」銀時無法說出完整的句子來。

看見銀時說不出完整的句子來土方當然很高興，這就表示說自己的動作讓他很興奮，而且他知道現在對方即使想要反駁自己也無法，自然會加快速度讓他上天堂，而且絕對不會手下留情。

基本上銀時也說不出什麼話來，只能努力的呻吟，其他的話就無法說出來，看見這樣的情形土方當然很滿意，自然會很努力的讓對方達到高潮，直到雙雙達到高潮之前土方是不會停下來的。

等到他們兩人雙雙達到高潮之後，銀時已經不知道要說什麼，每次和土方發生關係自己總是會累壞，可惜對方不會因為自己想要休息而停下，看見這樣的情形他也很無奈。

「累死了，臭多串君，阿銀我都快要精盡人亡。」銀時癱軟的趴在床上。

「剛剛你不是很高興嗎？親愛的銀時。」土方解開銀時手上的束縛。

「最好是很高興啦！你這個討人厭的傢伙。」銀時聽見土方說的話大力反駁。

「呵呵！誰剛剛很努力的夾緊我不放呢！」土方故意在銀時的耳邊說。

聽見土方說的話銀時馬上臉紅，他實在是不知道要怎樣反駁對方，的確剛剛自己真的很想要對方，根本無法反駁對方所說的話，即使如此銀時還是很痛恨這樣的自己，總是任由土方玩弄。

雖然每次自己總是會不小心虐待土方一下，但是在床事方面只有對方虐待自己的分，不是說自己無法體會他想要帶給自己的生活情趣，只是覺得有時候他做出來的事情真的很讓自己傷腦筋。

不過銀時也不得不承認最後自己還是很有感覺，土方帶給自己的刺激讓他無法說什麼，就算想要反駁也反駁不了，誰叫對方是自己愛的人，而且太久沒有見面總是會有這樣蠢蠢欲動的慾望。

「多串君真的是越來越討厭了。」銀時對於土方實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「你是越來越喜歡我，不會越來越討厭我。」土方哪會不懂銀時的口是心非。

「哼！」聽見對方說中自己的心思，銀時根本不打算去理他。

「親愛的銀時，我可是很了解你。」土方微笑的看著自己心愛的人。

銀時真的不得不說對方的確是比自己還要了解他，就是太過清楚自己的心思讓銀時還真的不知道要說什麼才好，或許就是這樣自己才會這樣離不開他，儘管他們生活當中還是會遇到許多波折也是一樣，他們最終的願望就是只要對方不會輕易的死去就可以，因為他們會為了自己最愛的人而活下來。END


	48. 盂蘭盆節(土銀)

炎炎夏日即將過去，涼爽的秋季即將到來，但是這中間有個讓銀時很討厭的節日，那就是盂蘭盆節，那是對他來說最討厭的節日，不知道為什麼會在那段時間總是會夢到以前的事情。

對於以前的事情銀時發現到自己根本忘不了，就是忘不了那些日子，那些如地獄般的日子，那些日子對銀時來說真的很難過，即使自己最喜愛的老師平安的回到自己的身邊，可是對於那些日子他還是忘不了。

畢竟人家說盂蘭盆節是彼世界的人回到人世間的日子，這個節日對於土方來說也不知道要說什麼，他知道銀時很討厭這個節日，或許是和他的經歷有關，那樣的經歷自己是無法體會的。

「銀時，你在幹嘛？」土方進入萬事屋當中看見銀時躺在沙發上的樣子問。

「你來啦！多串君。」銀時睜開眼睛看見土方來微笑。

「新八和中國女孩呢？」土方沒看見平常會在家裡的兩個孩子感到很好奇。

「有個小委託讓他們去處理。」銀時乖乖的坐了起來。

「嗯。」土方知道家裡當然還有另外一個人，不過沒看到人也不需要刻意問。

銀時當然知道土方本來是想要問自家妹妹去哪裡，不過沒看到人大概也知道是不在家，自己也不一定知道自家寶貝妹妹的行程，這點卻被土方猜錯，銀時永遠知道自家妹妹的行程。

這個時節讓銀時很不想要出門，所以有委託一律都丟給新八和神樂去處理，偶爾比較有難度的會丟給自家寶貝妹妹去處理，即使經過戰場的洗禮銀時知道寶貝妹妹沒有這麼討厭這個節日。

土方當然知道銀時一點也不想要出門的樣子也沒多說什麼，誰叫他們兩人看的到另外一個世界的人，偏偏他們兩人對於另外一個世界的人會很害怕，這樣的節日銀時才不會出門。

「外面沒有你想的那麼誇張，就這麼不想要出門？」土方看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「沒有特別不想出門，只是覺得最近容易精神不濟。」銀時很清楚自己的狀況。

「夢到以前的事情？」土方只是坐在銀時的旁邊陪著他說話。

「算是吧！那種地獄的情景一點也不想再見到。」想到當時的情形銀時苦笑。

土方聽見銀時說的話沒有多說什麼，只是握著他的手給予他勇氣，這樣的情形他在交往之後已經見過很多次，因此土方不會去刻意責備銀時，現在他只能好好的安慰他，其他的什麼也不能做。

今天自己休假當然可以好好的陪伴戀人，銀時知道土方會陪伴自己，這是自己的心魔，一直無法跨過去的心魔，每次到了這時候自己一定會夢見那些事情，這時候身邊的人會給予自己最溫柔的待遇。

當然自家妹妹一定會給予自己一些空間，他知道這種事情不是會經過這麼久的時間一定就會過去，時間不是最好的療傷藥，有些傷口是不會忘記，會不小心成為自己的心魔。

「想吃什麼東西嗎？我去叫外賣。」土方摸摸銀時的臉。

「什麼都好，甜點我想吃草莓蛋糕。」銀時默默的靠在土方的懷裡。

「我知道了。」土方看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「你又要差遣吉米君？」銀時覺得土方肯定會讓山崎做這件事。

「呵呵！這是副長的權力。」為了自己的戀人土方會濫用權力。

「真是的。」銀時看見土方這樣的情形也不多說什麼。

土方打電話差遣山崎去買東西以及草莓蛋糕給他們，儘管山崎會抱怨土方也不會多說什麼，誰叫山崎對他們來說根本就是跑腿小弟，銀時很清楚土方一定會這樣做，自然也不想多說什麼，自己也會差遣新八是一樣的道理。

山崎用最快的速度把東西送到土方的手裡，土方自然會把費用給他，這幾天銀時不想要出門這點大家都很清楚，連真選組的人都很清楚，土方會用自己的方式來陪他，陪他度過這渡過時期。

新八和神樂解決委託之後沒有太早回來，他們都知道土方一定會去萬事屋陪銀時，所以現在他們不需要太早回去，時間差不多再回去就可以，銀時當然知道他們一定會順利解決委託。

「阿銀，今天土方先生會陪你，所以我們會晚點回去。」新八用手機打電話回去萬事屋給銀時。

「銀時他現在沒空，我知道了，謝謝。」土方接起電話聽見新八說的話回答他。

「那就麻煩土方先生。」新八聽見是土方回話笑笑的回應。

「新八打電話回來？」銀時看見土方掛上電話的樣子問。

「嗯，說會晚點回來。」土方微笑的看著銀時。

聽見土方說的話銀時沒有多說什麼，他知道這是新八和神樂的體貼，畢竟這幾天的噩夢已經嚇到他們兩人，要不是妹妹出門前告訴他們兩人自己沒事的話，他們肯定會把他拖去看醫生，或是想盡辦法做些什麼的樣子。

銀時很感謝新八和神樂這樣的體貼，土方也會在今天過來陪伴自己，有了他們陪伴自己很多時候多少會忘記那些惡夢，那些夢魘總有一天會離開自己，只是需要很多時間去調適。

偶爾銀時會在這時候去找松陽，或是想盡辦法去走走忘卻那些事情，桂也會過來找自己聊天之類的，太多事情讓他背負之後，高杉、桂等人會用自己的方式來陪伴他。

「你的草莓蛋糕，以及今天的餐點。」土方看見銀時看見草莓蛋糕的樣子微笑。

「太好了，可以吃草莓蛋糕！」銀時開心可以吃到草莓蛋糕。

「先把餐點給吃完，再來吃草莓蛋糕。」土方看見銀時高興的樣子搖頭。

「好。」銀時乖乖的先把餐點給吃完，然後才再來慢慢享受自己的草莓蛋糕。

盂蘭盆節雖然對銀時來說是很討厭的日子，可是有了自己最愛的人陪伴，很多事情都會慢慢過去，根本不需要太過擔心，以後這些事情一定會過去，而土方依舊回陪在自己的身邊，誰叫土方是銀時最愛的人。END


	49. 副長夫人(土銀)

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

真選組的人都知道他們的副長有一位伴侶，是萬事屋的老闆，因此在所有的隊員的心目中銀時是他們的副長夫人，只是銀時很討厭這些隊員這樣叫他，主要是他本人是男性，這樣叫感到很奇怪。

但是土方卻沒有阻止隊員這樣叫，對他來說這是事實根本不需要改變，當然這點還是不要在銀時的面前說，不然的話對方肯定會把自己砍掉，曾經是攘夷志士的銀時可是比土方還要厲害。

「副長，局長說你的生日要到了，這幾天給你休假。」山崎把近藤告訴自己的話轉告土方。

「嗯，知道了。」土方聽見山崎轉告的話沒有多說什麼。

既然近藤打算放自己假，土方可以考慮去找自己最愛的人，既然自己的生日要到了，說不定銀時會送自己生日禮物，只是不知道對方到底會送什麼禮物給自己，這點土方很期待。

銀時當然知道戀人土方的生日要到了，近藤大猩猩肯定會放土方假，到時候對方會來找自己，而今年到底準備什麼禮物給他讓他很傷腦筋，銀時也沒有什麼主意到底要送什麼禮物給土方。

雖然銀時有想過要不要陪著他一整天，但是他不想要和土方滾床單一整天，那可是讓人傷腦筋的事情，大概跟以往一樣烤個蛋糕準備一餐給他，自然其他的禮物就隨便買個美乃滋給他。

「真的就這樣隨便送東西給土方先生？」新八看見銀時的計畫苦笑。

「那傢伙到底要送什麼東西給他？」銀時只是看著手上的漫畫不想多說什麼。

「嘛！我想阿銀不管送什麼東西，土方先生都會很開心。」新八看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的說著。

「跟以往一樣就好，反正那傢伙很容易滿足。」銀時早已經不想去管那麼多。

土方來到萬事屋後新八就笑笑的離開，看見屬於他的副長夫人正在沙發上看漫畫的樣子微笑，新八很了解這幾天可不能吵銀時，神樂他也會順便帶走，這幾天就讓他們好好單獨相處。

看見土方的到來銀時沒有多說什麼，只是放下漫畫後進入廚房煮飯，簡單的一餐和做個小蛋糕也可以讓土方很開心，看見這樣的情形土方也沒多說什麼，他知道銀時根本就是懶的準備禮物給自己。

豐盛的晚餐和好吃的蛋糕自己也會很高興，而且土方也會收到禮物，那個禮物就是美乃滋，這樣簡單的禮物對他來說很滿足，只要銀時在是自己的身邊就夠了，土方知道很多事情是不可以強求。

「阿銀沒什麼好東西送你，就這樣簡單的禮物，你可不要給我鬧脾氣。」銀實這樣告訴土方。

「我不會介意，簡單一點的禮物我接受。」土方把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「你喜歡就好，快點把晚餐給吃完。」銀時覺得熱騰騰的晚餐很好吃。

「遵命！」土方開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

果然還是自己喜歡的人親手做的晚餐才是最好吃的，土方真心的這樣覺得，他很喜歡吃銀時親手做的餐點，如果可以他真的很希望每天晚上都可以吃到，可是他知道這是不可能的事情。

畢竟他們兩人都有自己的事情要忙，真選組要維持江戶的秩序，而銀時有時候會接一些棘手的委託，那些委託可不會讓銀時乖乖的待在萬事屋裡，那些委託有時候會和土方的工作有衝突。

生日可以和自己最愛的人在一起，這是多麼幸福的事情，經歷過太多的事情的他們比較喜歡平凡的生活，這樣平凡的生活對他們來說是很難得的事情，自從香愛後他們有這樣的感覺。

「我果然還是比較喜歡吃你煮的飯菜。」土方放下碗筷後說出這句話。

「很高興你喜歡吃，這樣我很有成就感。」銀時親吻土方的臉頰。

「銀時，謝謝你幫我準備這一餐。」土方真的很高興銀時幫自己慶生。

「生日快樂，十四。」銀時輕輕的在土方的耳邊說著。

聽見自己最愛的人給的祝福土方很開心，果然生日還是要和自己最愛的人一起過才是最幸福的事情，交往這麼多年來他一直都是和銀時在一起過生日，不管聽幾次祝福都會覺得很開心。

土方很高興當初自己對銀時一見鍾情，不過把人追到手可是花了他好大一番工夫，當然這中間也有許多人幫助他，不然的話他肯定無法追到銀時，這點土方還是很清楚。

至少後來銀時是心甘情願的和自己交往，也很願意和自己在一起，看見有人可以照顧銀時，他身邊的人都很放心，怎麼說土方比銀時還會照顧人，至於其他方面就不是他們可以探討的事情。

「我想，我最想要的生日禮物還是你。」土方笑笑的親吻銀時。

「阿銀我可不想要待在床上一整天。」銀時才不想要和土方待在床上一整天。

「當我的生日禮物也不行嗎？」土方的聲音是那樣的楚楚可憐。

「我考慮看看。」銀時多少還是會妥協。

聽見銀時妥協土方當然很高興，他可是很樂意在生日這天好好的和銀時在床上大滾特滾，只可惜自己最愛的人一點也不喜歡這樣，雖然到最後他們兩人會很盡興就是。

土方想要無時無刻都和銀時在一起，床上運動是最好的方法，那種感覺他說不出來，每次和銀時發生關係後都會覺得很滿足，絕對不會輕易的讓銀時逃掉，這可是他的福利，在生日的時候最好的禮物。END


	50. 赤腳的地毯(神威自創)神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(MaidenBlushRose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

夜兔有屬於自己的飛船，尤其是曾經待在春雨海賊團的夜兔傭兵，神威在飛船當中有屬於自己的房間，那裡可以說是非常的豪華，主要是神威想要討自己的女友的歡心。

有時候雪會到宇宙中處理事情，這時候神威就會親自接自己的女友，這時候他就會讓心愛的女人住在自己的房間，看見這樣的情形雪沒有多說什麼，反正可以享受有什麼不好。

洗過澡的雪赤腳的踏在地毯上，不得不說神威的房間真的很豪華，會撲上地毯是因為自己的原因，看見這樣的情形雪也沒多說什麼，反正赤腳踏在地毯上真的很舒服。

「妳真香。」神威把自己最愛的女人抱在懷裡。

「我才剛洗好澡，當然會有味道。」突然被神威抱在懷裡雪沒有太大的訝異。

「香到我很想要妳。」神威突如起來把人公主抱放到床上。

「喂、喂、喂，我不想再洗一次啊！」被壓在床上的雪想要反抗一下。

「等下我幫妳洗。」說完神威低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

這個吻讓雪失去了反抗的機會，只能抓住對方的衣服讓他繼續下去，這時候她反省自己不該圍著浴巾赤腳站在地毯上，沒想到對方打開門後會被這樣吸引，所以才會被對方丟在床上做這件事。

神威不得不說剛剛進門自己的慾望馬上就湧上身來，早已經習慣以慾望走的他自然就把女友丟在床上，準備做某些事情，他們兩人在一起後不只發生關係一次，就算多這次也沒什麼關係。

不僅僅是那種香味以及圍著浴巾赤腳站在地毯上是多麼的吸引自己，讓自己很想要在她的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，根本不介意做這種事情，既然想要做這件事當然要好好的享受。

「什麼時候連你也這樣精蟲上腦？」雪發現自己身上的浴巾已經被丟在地上。

「因為我很想要妳。」神威舔著自己最愛的人的玉體。

「嗯……嗯……哈……啊……」雪因為神威的動作只能呻吟。

「吶！妳真漂亮！」神威已經忍不住想要進入自己最愛的人的體內。

「啊……哈……快點……」雪已經忍不住想要對方。

「妳真的很歡迎我進入呢！」神威緩緩的進入女友的體內。

雪睜開眼睛看著自己最愛的人，然後主動親吻自己最愛的人，即使兩人下身交纏在一起也沒有什麼，他們現在只想要好好的享受這件事，神威一定不會放過這樣的機會。

聽見女友的呻吟聲神威更是賣力的抽插，直到他們兩人都達到高潮後才會停止，神威的撞擊力道沒有停下，往往容易頂到雪的敏感點，讓對方只能努力的呻吟無法說出任何的話。

直到神威釋放在雪的體內，他們兩人的動作才停下來，最後他們親親對方，交纏的下身依舊沒有離開，似乎是對這樣的體內沒有太大的感覺，每次神威都很喜歡釋放在雪的體內，單純只想要屬於自己的氣味。

「就不怕我懷孕？」雪喜歡趴在神威的身上。

「做這種事情對夜兔來說是留下後代。」神威喜歡把女友抱在懷裡。

「不等到你當上海賊王再來嗎？」雪起身抬頭親吻神威。

「我想早點把妳拐回家。」神威微笑的看著自己最愛的人，然後繼續親吻她。

聽見神威說的話雪不知道要說什麼才好，自己的體質特殊，是否可以孕育後代她也不清楚，對方想要把自己拐回家可讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，或許在哪天自己真的會懷上屬於他們兩人的愛的結晶。

閉上眼睛睡覺後神威可以好好的休息，雪摸摸自己的肚子不知道要說什麼，她知道最近自己的體內有點一些蠢蠢欲動，不知道是否可以順利懷上神威和自己的孩子，或許自己的內心有這樣的期望。

在她閉上眼睛睡覺後神威睜開眼睛，摸摸雪的頭沒有多說什麼，只要把人拐到身邊他已經很高興，是否會有自己的家庭他已經不想要去想那麼多，畢竟經歷母親的事情他很只想要以自我的方式活著。

「別想太多，銀髮武士很早以前就告訴我妳的問題，我不會去想那麼多，妳在身邊就好。」神威真的很喜歡雪。

「笨蛋！」聽見神威說的話雪只能苦笑。

「愛上妳，我就是笨蛋！連夜兔之血支配我，妳還有辦法痛打我一頓，所以我要妳在身邊。」神威絕對不會輕易的放手。

「就某些方面你和星海坊主沒有什麼兩樣，怪不得江華會那樣說。」雪用力的環抱著對方。

「呵呵！是啊！」神威親吻自己最愛的人。

神威怎麼會不知道江華會跟自己最愛的人說什麼，當初江華也是在雪的師父幫忙下而活下來，只是那時候自己已經加入春雨海賊團，後來得知消息的時候已經是很久以後的事情。

但是神威也很開心可以加入春雨海賊團，如果沒有加入春雨海賊團的話，自己就不會認識現在懷裡的人，他們兩人就不會在一起，不打不相識的兩人就沒有任何的交集，神威很慶幸他們有交集。

下次不管用什麼方式還是把人給拐到床上，好好的享受一下性愛關係，神威才不管自己有沒有成年，反正只要可以享受這件事就好，他一點也不在乎那麼多，只要自己懷裡抱的人是雪就好。END


	51. 巷子裡迅速的手活(沖神)沖田生日賀文

7月8日牛角花(Birdfoot)

花語：重逢

花占卜：您是個循規蹈矩的人，為人正義，敢作敢為，遇到不合理的事情，您會挺身而出，伸張正義。但您過於為他人設想，忽略自己的能力，有時會幫倒忙，您應該吸收多些新資訊，您的人生會快樂一些。

花箴言：在感管方面多些聯想，人生會更美滿。

十六七歲的神樂已經是個亭亭玉立的少女，她有個固定交往的男友，是真選組的第一番隊隊長沖田總悟，兩人的感情非常的好，不過唯一的缺點就是老是喜歡打來打去的。

「妳這笨蛋！不知道男人是很危險的生物嗎？」沖田把自己的寶貝女友拖入巷子中，然後把她壓在牆上說著。

「我又不是故意的，我自己會把那傢伙給打飛出去，阿嚕。」神樂不高興的看著眼前的傢伙。

「妳真的是，笨蛋。」沖田很乾脆的低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人。

「唔……」神樂想要掙脫卻沒有辦法。

沖田的熱吻讓他們兩人不小心動了情，一向不太會動情的他沒想到會在這時候動情，他自己最愛的人就像個小笨蛋一樣，永遠都不太懂男人的心思，大概是萬事屋的人沒把她教好的關係。

雖然沖田總是這樣想著，可是他很清楚這根本不關其他人的事情，銀時對於女孩子的教導不是那樣的在行，新八更是不用說，那傢伙大概除了阿通以外可以說是沒有什麼女人緣，有啦！就只有那個筆者雲母而已。

而自己和神樂的交往就是這樣，打來打去殺來殺去，從沒有任何的想法，直到自己某天意識到自己是喜歡她的時候才知曉，原來自己是那樣的愛著她，才會對於接近她的男人們吃醋。

「你才是笨蛋呢！抖S星的王子，阿嚕。」親吻過後神樂說出這句話。

「是啊！妳害我起反應了要怎麼辦？」沖田很認真的問著自己的女友。

「我哪知道要怎麼辦才好啦！阿嚕。」神樂聽見沖田說的話馬上害羞起來。

「幫我吧！親愛的神樂。」沖田故意抓起神樂的手準備做某些事情。

儘管已經年紀不小，神樂對於這種事情還是會害羞，雖然她和沖田在不為人知的時候也做過，現在基本上就只差三壘達陣，這點小事情應該沒有什麼才對，可是在這種會被人發現的小巷子當中，神樂就會感到很害羞。

可惜沖田不打算放過她，誰叫沖田最愛的事情就是逗弄自己的女友，他知道神樂已經懂了很多事情，自然不會輕易的放過自己的寶貝女友，看見這樣的情形神樂也只好應沖田的要求做事。

看見神樂乖乖答應自己的樣子沖田很高興，不過他自然是捨不得真的在巷子中做這件事情，怎麼說要是被土方或是銀時知曉，肯定會被他們罵一頓，怎麼說銀時可是非常的疼愛神樂。

「不鬧妳了，要是真的在這裡做，我肯定會被旦那給殺了。」沖田故意在神樂的耳邊說著。

「你這混蛋，是想要把我嚇死嗎？阿嚕。」聽見沖田這樣說神樂很不開心的看著他。

「親愛的，我可沒有這個打算啊！你別誤會我喔！」沖田的語氣聽起來是那樣的輕挑。

「最好是啦！你這個斗S混蛋！」交往這麼多年神樂哪可能不知道沖田這該死的個性。

「呵呵。」看見女友的反應沖田笑的很開心。

沖田笑笑的沒有打算要說什麼，他知道要是繼續下去自家女友肯定是和自己動手打架，而不是輕易的放過自己，所以不管怎麼說他都不會輕易的和她打起來，儘管他們已經交往還是會打架就是。

有時候一言不合打起來的樣子可是會讓路上的行人傷腦筋，土方和銀時看見這樣的情形總是會感到很頭大，但是卻也懶的說什麼，已經勸過好幾次都沒有用，自然就不想要管他們。

「哼！要是被阿銀知道，你肯定會被他打，阿嚕。」神樂很清楚沖田為什麼會停下來。

「旦那可不容許我隨便欺負他的寶貝女兒。」沖田對此還有自知之明，他很清楚銀時的實力在哪裡。

神樂根本不想要理會沖田，自己要是真的在巷子當中幫他做某件事情，想起來自己肯定會害羞不已，巷子裡的迅速手活自己肯定是做不到，真不知道沖田到底是打哪來這樣的心思。

看見女友已經拋下自己的樣子沖田馬上追過去，牽起她的手一起回去他們愛的小窩，自己剛剛心血來潮捉弄她的事情，神樂似乎已經不打算說什麼，既然對方沒打算說什麼，他也不會刻意多說什麼。

怎麼說神樂都是自己的寶貝女友，總有一天會成為自己的妻子，他可是很想要和她好好的在一起，這份感情不會輕易的被毀掉，這也是為什麼他們總是會小心翼翼的維護著。

「不管發生什麼事情，我都會在妳的身邊。」沖田很認真的告訴神樂這句話的意思。

「嗯，我知道，阿嚕。」神樂很清楚沖田的意思。

「妳呢？」沖田會很想要知道神樂的答案。

「我也是，阿嚕。」神樂握緊沖田的手認真的說著。

神樂給予過的保證絕對不會輕易的打破，對於這點沖田一點也不擔心，他們會用自己的生命去守護好對方，有任何的變動他們也會一起度過，不管發生什麼事情都會在一起。

這是他們僅有給對方的保證，其他的事情他們不想要去想太多，沖田和神樂一點也不想要去想那麼複雜的事情，太多的事情會讓他們傷腦筋，只要可以好好的和對方在一起就好，未來可以和對方一起度過就行。END


	52. 萬事屋老闆的伴侶(土銀)銀時生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

只要和萬事屋和真選組的人有交往的人都知道萬事屋的老闆和真選組的副長正在交往，幾乎江戶歌舞伎町的人都知曉的事情，偶爾看見他們兩人在路上恩愛的樣子真不知道要說什麼才好。

只能說他們兩人的粉紅泡泡和曖昧氣氛總是會讓人受不了，畢竟他們兩人根本就是行動發電機，閃光總是會不小心閃瞎其他人的眼，有時候大家對他們避之唯恐不及。

「土方先生，你又要去找旦那聊天？」沖田看見土方準備離開屯所的樣子微笑。

「只是去委託他一些事情。」土方不看沖田一眼就走出大門。

沖田看見這樣的情形只是搖頭沒多說什麼，既然土方不在他當然要好好整整屯所裡面的人，這下子山崎肯定會很倒楣，畢竟沖田整人可是不手軟，這點真選組的隊員們都很清楚。

土方來到萬事屋的門口，他知道今天是情人的生日，一定要帶給他一些禮物才可以，晚上要一家人好好在一起吃飯，趁此時間自己要把握時間和銀時單獨相處，晚一點可是會有電燈泡出現。

新八和神樂出門辦事留銀時在家裡，看見日曆讓他知道今天是自己的生日，他都已經忘記自己出生的日期是否真的是今天，松陽老師他們會在今天幫自己慶生，當然晚上也是這樣的情形。

「天然捲，我帶了蛋糕來，你要吃嗎？」土方進入屋子當中後看見銀時正在發呆的樣子問。

「多串君，你來啦！還帶了阿銀我喜歡吃的草莓蛋糕。」銀時看見土方出現在自己的面前很開心。

「生日快樂！天然捲。」土方笑笑的告訴銀時。

「多串君，真是謝謝啦！」銀時很開心收到土方的祝福。

土方坐下來和銀時一起享用蛋糕，不過大多的蛋糕都是吃到銀時的肚子裡面去，土方只是喝茶看著對方，這樣單獨相處時間不算多，但是他們還是會好好的把握這樣的相處時間。

吃完蛋糕之後銀時開心的親吻自己最愛的人，他當然知道土方的意思，如果不是對方想要和自己一起單獨相處，他就不會親自帶蛋糕過來，看見這樣的情形銀時當然會很高興。

很快的土方就把主導權搶回來，自己的手也在銀時的身上不規矩的摸著，銀時拍掉土方的手看著他，今天是自己的生日他可不想要得到這樣的禮物，這種深夜的禮物還是要深夜來做。

「現在可不行，大白天的做這種事情小心被孩子們給撞見。」親吻過後銀時很任真的告訴土方。

「這點我很清楚，你連一點享受都不讓我享受啊……」土方對於這樣的情形有些小小的失望。

「深夜的禮物深夜再給。」銀時捏捏土方的臉頰。

「這下子可要等很久。」土方只好努力讓對方來安慰自己。

雖然親吻擁抱可以減緩土方的慾望，可是他還是很不爽不能現在發生關係，只能自己忍耐一下，銀時看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，畢竟他可不想晚上起不來去吃自己的生日大餐。

所以現在就只能請土方好好的忍耐一下，深夜他會好好的滿足他，銀時也是在壓抑自己的慾望，他很清楚自己也想要土方的一切，他們兩人都想要對方，很渴望對方的一切。

晚上新八和神樂開心的和銀時慶祝，土方和沖田也跟著一起來慶祝銀時的生日，用餐過後沖田帶著神樂離開，新八也回去自己的家裡，土方這才能好好的和銀時度過最後的時間。

「生日快樂，銀時。」土方想要親吻自己最愛的人。

「謝謝。」銀時主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我要送深夜的禮物了，壽星大人接不接受呢？」土方微笑的看著銀時。

「你說呢？多串君。」銀時直接撲到土方的懷裡。

美味的消夜時間就這樣開始，土方一定會好好的滿足自己的愛人，絕對不會虧待他，這點銀時可是很清楚，自然會好好的和土方做這件事，畢竟他們已經渴望對方很久的時間。

小別勝新婚這句話說的一點都沒錯，土方和銀時現在就有這樣的感覺，自然要趁此機會好好的享受一下肉體關係，土方是絕對不會錯過可以和銀時發生關係的時間，一定會好好的享受一下。

深夜的餐點美味好吃到無法多說什麼，意猶未盡的樣子讓他們不想要面對黎明的到來，土方一點也不想要離開銀時的身邊，這幾天不在自己最愛的人身邊，讓他感覺很不習慣。

「多串君，你是媽寶嗎？」銀時看見這樣的情形不知道要怎樣說。

「你才是媽寶，我可不是媽寶，我只是想念我的戀人。」土方故意撞擊某個點讓銀時差點說不出話來。

「臭多串……」銀時已經不知道要怎樣說。

「深夜的消夜你還喜歡嗎？我最親愛的壽星大人。」土方故意在銀時的耳邊問出這句話來。

銀時什麼話都沒有說，只是給土方一個吻，用身體表示說自己真的很喜歡這個禮物，果然最了解他的人是眼前的傢伙，而且只有他才可以滿足自己，不過這點吟時才不會說出來，要是說出來的話願望可就不靈了，而且他也不想要讓土方太過得意。END


	53. 赤腳的地毯 (萬山)山崎生日賀文

2月6日石蓮花(HorseLeek)

花語：勤力的管事

花占卜：您興趣廣泛，思想開放，屬於多才多藝的人，而美中不足的是您缺乏耐性，做事總是開始時興致勃勃，但最終草草收場。最大的問題是您沒有妥善的安排，如果可以認真一點，效果會更出色。

花箴言：您需要借助他人的力量，才能發揮自己所長。

最近鬼兵隊的萬齋把自己心愛的人，也就是新選組的偵察兵山崎退拐到吉原渡假，高杉和土方已經不知道要說什麼才好，因為山崎直接和土方請假，根本沒有機會說什麼，而高杉也不好管自己的屬下。

能夠來到這樣高級的地方度蜜月讓山崎不知道要說什麼才好，偏偏自己的戀人萬齋什麼話都沒有多說，赤腳踩在地毯上讓他覺得很舒服，卻不知道這樣的動作讓萬齋覺得很心癢。

遵從自己內心當中的慾望，萬齋把人拉到自己的懷裡，然後把人壓到床上去，看見這樣的情形山崎有些嚇到，最後他們兩人在床上滾了一圈，好久沒有肌膚之親的兩人有點欲罷不能。

「萬齋，這個房間好漂亮，我好喜歡。」一直很想要睡覺的山崎緩緩的告訴萬齋。

「我很高興你喜歡，退。」萬齋親親自己最愛的人。

看見自己最愛的人已經睡去的樣子萬齋也閉上眼睛睡覺，醒來之後他們可以繼續做這件事情，剛剛看到自己最愛的人出浴後的樣子很心動，赤腳踏在地毯上的樣子是那樣的讓人心動。

所以自己才對遵從自己的慾望把人給拐到床上來，好好的享受一下兩人之間的肌膚之親，他已經很久沒有碰自己最愛的人，最近很多事情忙到無法和愛人見面，這點讓萬齋不是很高興就是。

「萬齋，最喜歡你了。」山崎醒來之後告訴自己最愛的人。

「我也很喜歡你，退。」萬齋開始親吻自己最愛的人。

他們兩人又在床上擁吻起來，萬齋很清楚山崎身上所有的敏感點，這幾天他們很久沒有見面，昨天晚上滾了一次後當然不太夠，今天大概是不會從床上起來，因為萬齋不想要讓自己最愛的人起來。

山崎只能感受到愛人在自己的體內進進出出，而且自己已經不知道高潮幾次，可惜對方不想要放過自己，這讓自己有種痛苦又有種很爽的快感，自己只能抓著對方無法多說什麼，只能努力的呻吟。

好不容易可以鬆了一口氣，山崎已經迷濛的看著萬齋，看見這樣的情形萬齋只是親親自己最愛的人，然後抱著對方去洗澡，泡在熱水中的山崎感到那樣的輕鬆，靠在對方的懷裡是那樣的幸福。

「好累！腰好酸。」山崎泡在熱水裡偷偷抱怨著。

「抱歉，退，這幾天沒有見面，太過想你。」萬齋輕輕的揉捏山崎的腰。

「沒關係，我喜歡這樣的你。」山崎真的很喜歡現在把自己抱在懷裡的人。

「我也很愛退。」萬齋很清楚自己真的很愛他。

洗完澡之後萬齋把人抱起來，兩人在床邊看外頭的街景，桌上有好多好吃的飯菜，山崎開始慢慢的吃了起來，這樣度假的感覺真的很好，萬齋很喜歡看山崎開心的笑容，這次渡假是對的選擇。

把所有的餐點給吃完後山崎靠在萬齋的懷裡，聽著對方彈三味線，享受對方的心跳聲，看見這樣的情形萬齋也沒多說什麼，任由山崎這樣做，這樣簡單又愜意的生活讓他們感到很放鬆。

怎麼說他們兩人的身份是對立面，誰知道哪天會出現對立的情形，萬齋和山崎一點也不想要去想，現在只想要好好的窩在對方的懷裡，然後不要去想其他的事情，享受生活最重要。

「嗯？是新歌？」山崎有點想睡卻聽見很好聽的音樂。

「給阿通的新歌，好聽嗎？」萬齋親親山崎的臉頰。

「很好聽。」山崎閉上眼睛睡覺。

「看樣子在下把你操的太累，退。」萬齋摸摸懷裡的人兒，看見他睡著的樣子微笑。

這次故意來吉原渡假，而且還是先斬後奏，早就想要窩在房間好幾天，反正有客房服務不需要擔心太多，萬齋對此沒有想要說什麼，任由山崎睡在自己的懷裡，然後輕輕的彈起三味線。

山崎醒來之後看見萬齋正在寫曲的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是爬到他後面然後從後面擁抱他，感到受愛人的體溫萬齋很開心，山崎難得這樣的撒嬌，臉皮薄的愛人可是很少會撒嬌。

萬齋放下手中的事情開始和山崎打鬧起來，兩人又開始在床上打鬧起來，然後不小心又擦槍走火，對於這點山崎從沒有多說什麼，任由萬齋在自己身上亂摸，都是男人想做這種事情很正常。

「萬齋，好舒服。」山崎有種不知道要說什麼的感覺。

「退真的很敏感呢！」看見這樣的情形萬齋很滿意。

「萬齋，我還要。」山崎撒嬌的聲音讓萬齋差點動不了。

「慢慢來，我會給你。」萬齋微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「好。」山崎乖乖的等待對方給自己的感覺。

今天他們兩人又在床上滾了好幾次，山崎感到很滿足，萬齋更是滿足到不行，他知道自己最愛的人在迎合自己，難得可以放肆的做這件事情，自然不會停手，而是繼續做下去。

雖然只有幾天的時間，可是萬齋覺得很滿足，他喜歡和山崎在一起的感覺，他身上的曲子讓自己一點也不想要離開他，可惜他們兩人的身份是對立面，不能常常在一起。

對於這樣的情況萬齋不知道要說什麼才好，他很想要和自己最愛的人在一起，相信山崎也是一樣，只是他們對於這種情況安靜不說什麼，安安靜靜的承認自己的身份，度假就好好享受，其他的事情不要多想。END


	54. 命運的相遇(神威自創)神威生日賀文

6月1日玫瑰(MaidenBlushRose)

花語：您心知我心

花占卜：您是一個理智冷靜的人，清楚地知道自己的人生目標，有很高的理想。感情上您過於冷靜，儘管喜歡對方也不會輕易吐露，您自尊心太強了，會影響您和情人的心意溝通。

花箴言：自尊與面子是戀愛的障礙物。

神威覺得能夠和雪相遇是命運的安排，當年自己跟在鳳仙身邊看見迎面而來的人後面跟著一位可愛的小女孩，那時候自己的內心有種心動的感覺，私下打聽之後才知道鳳陽的弟子。

當自己和她動手的時候對方也毫不猶豫的回擊，沒想到自己竟然會被她打倒，鳳仙和鳳陽看到這樣的情形很訝異，沒想到這位女孩有這樣的實力，這讓神威想要好好和她在一起，讓她知道自己的實力在哪裡。

「不要吵我睡覺！」雪真的很生氣的把人給丟出去。

「神威竟然會被打飛！阿嚕。」神樂看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「快去睡覺，那小子會有人處理。」銀時把妹妹帶回去房間睡覺。

「銀髮武士的妹妹真強。」神威笑笑的站了起來後就離開。

現在他們正在辰馬的飛船上，高杉和神威的飛船靠近在一起準備一起回去地球，松楊和鳳陽待在自己的房邊什麼話都沒有說，這麼大的動靜讓人嚇到，看過大風大浪的他們早已經習慣這樣的情形。

逼不得已到洛陽這個星球處理事情，現在當然要回去地球，一定要把那些天人給趕出地球，不然就要和這些天人好好的相處，而不是讓地球人被欺壓，現在最麻煩的人就是虛，這個人要好好處理才可以。

「神威，你為什麼會想要挑戰雪雪，阿嚕。」神樂看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「因為我喜歡她。」神威笑笑的告訴自己的妹妹。

「被打也無所謂，阿嚕。」神樂很難得會聽見神威這樣說。

「嘛！妳還不懂。」神威摸摸神樂的頭。

當年和自己差不多大的小女孩也已經長大成人，當遇到的時候神威才懂自己的父親遇到母親的時候是怎樣的感覺，在某些原因之下母親江華是順利的活下來，只是自己不再這樣黏著她。

睡醒之後雪要去吃飯，這幾天戰鬥下來消耗她許多體力，看到床就倒頭大睡的她一點也不想管其他人，銀時看見這樣的情形自然不會來吵她，唯一會來吵她的那個人是神威。

有時候雪不知道要怎樣定義神威，說是自己的男朋友卻又不太像，有一種奇怪又模糊的地帶，或許是她自己對感情不是那樣的清楚，想不透的她決定順其自然繼續下去。

「我開動了。」睡醒之後雪開始吃起東西來。

神威看見這樣的情形只是安靜的看著，要是打擾她的話肯定會被打，所以等雪吃飽後神威才去找她，銀時看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，對於這位寶貝妹妹銀時可是很保護，沒想到神威會想要和她在一起。

神樂只是不解為什麼兄長會想要追求雪，自己很少會看見雪和銀時展現自己的實力，當神威幾乎崩潰失去理智的時候，他們還有辦法可以壓制他，當然下場就是傷痕累累。

雪眨眨眼睛看著神威，眼前的傢伙笑的很開心，讓她很想要痛打他一頓，可是自己卻一點也不想要出手，只是走上前擁抱他，然後什麼話都不想要說，看見這樣的情形神威也沒多問。

「幹嘛，想被我揍嗎？」雪只是這樣說。

「沒有，只是想陪妳而已。」神威把人抱在懷裡。

「嗯。」不想面對的回憶充斥在腦袋中讓雪有點痛苦。

好不容易想過著安靜又和平的生活，卻發現到自己的生活又被打成一團亂，春雨海賊團對雪沒有任何的問題，她只是沒想到虛重新出現後會變成這樣的情形，雖然松楊和鳳陽什麼話都沒有說，可是對她來說噩夢卻再次襲來。

神威享受戰鬥她反而不想要這樣的生活，童年的一切又回到自己的腦海中，有種讓人不知道要說什麼才好，同時她也不知道眼前的傢伙為什麼會開始安慰自己，命運讓他們兩人相遇，到底會擦出什麼火花，誰也不知道。

命運的相遇讓人不知道要說什麼才好，在神威的懷裡雪感到很安心，眼前的傢伙畢竟是和自己一起長大的人，只是自己很想要痛打他，可惜每次對方都會再接再厲出現在自己的面前。

「不去看江華嗎？星海坊主對你可是很生氣呢！笨蛋神威。」雪推開神威後說出這句話。

「不了，老媽說叫我早點帶妳回去，晚點再帶妳回去就可以。」神威笑笑的告訴雪。

「我什麼時候變成你的女朋友了！？神威！」聽見這句話雪馬上開始痛毆眼前的人。

「一直以來都是，這點從沒有改變。」神威一邊笑著閃躲一邊說著。

「你這傢伙！」雪真的很生氣。

「嘿嘿！」神威很開心的看著眼前的人。

神威看見這樣的情形直接把人拉到自己的懷裡親吻她，雪睜大眼睛看著眼前的情況，她沒想到對方竟然會這樣做，神威的力氣讓自己無法掙扎，而自己也慢慢的陷下去，讓雪不知道要說什麼才好。

神威把雪抱回房間去，接下來的動作讓雪不知道要怎樣才好，想要踢開神威卻沒有辦法，半推半就之下兩人做了一般情侶會做的事情，閉上眼睛好好的安穩睡覺，在一個溫暖的懷裡睡覺。

命運讓他們兩人相遇，神威知道自己要好好的把握才可以，他會陪在她的身邊直到雪的夢饜遠離，或許自己這一生最棒的事情就是遇到她，神威有這樣的認知，他相信雪也是有這樣的感覺。END


End file.
